Darkness
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Des GBoys en vampirou ! Univers assez noir, gloque mais on aime les Gboys à toutes les sauces ! Enjoy !
1. Plus jamais seul

****

Titre : Darkness

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : Gundam Wing quoiqu'on peut se l'demande

****

Couples : 1x2 à formé et 3x4 qui est déjà formé. Enfin, vous verrez.^___^

****

Genre : Romance, Yaoi et Fantastique + POV de Heero et de Duo.

****

Disclaimer : Bon, ils sont pas à moi, même si j'ai essayer de jouer au loto pour la super cagnotte de 7 millions d'Euros et ou j'ai plus perdu que gagner.

****

Ch'tite note : Cette histoire est longue mais j'avais pas envie de la coupé en plusieurs partie, ce serait du gâchis. Je suis sur que cela vous vous surprendre mais j'aime bien ce que j'ai fait de mon petit Duo d'amour. Cela colle bien avec le dieu de la mort qu'il incarne.

****

P'tite Note: J'espère que cette histoire va te plaire Mimi, et je te remercie de me soutenir ainsi que Hathor et Kaory. Je comprends pas non plus pourquoi personne me lit mais bon, je continuerais d'écrire mes fics pour vous. Cela fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on me lit, même si vous êtes pas nombreux. 

Bonne Lecture.

****

Darkness 

****

POV de Heero

Je suis assis dans un pub à écouter un groupe chanter. La fille a une voix cristalline. A côté de moi il y a mon meilleur pote: Trowa. Nous nous connaissons depuis le collège, autant dire que cela fait un moment car on a tous les deux eut 22 ans cette année. Lui, il attend qu'une chose, c'est que son copain arrive. Oui, il aime les hommes; d'ailleurs Quatre, son copain, est très gentil et il est super mignon. En gros, c'est un amour. J'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi il avait craqué sur le blondinet. Moi aussi, j'aime les hommes, à vrai dire, ma dernière conquête remonte à 2 mois. Il s'appelait Wufei et il m'a brisé le cœur, déjà que je l'ouvre à peu de personnes. 

-Hey ! Quatre, appel Trowa.

Le blond venait d'arriver vêtu d'une chemise rouge sang qui faisait parfaitement ressortir son teint porcelaine. Sa chemise était entrouverte et il portait un pantalon noir assez moulant. Il était vraiment superbe comme ça. Il allait trop bien avec Trowa, qui était tout le contraire de lui. Le français était brun, grand. Pour l'occasion il avait mit un t-shirt moulant vert foncé, qui rappelait ses yeux, avec son fidèle jeans. Je me demande d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il l'enlève, à part lorsque c'est Quatre qui le lui retire ^_____^. 

-Bonsoir Heero, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

-B'soir, je réponds

Je soupire, ils ont vraiment de la chance. Je vois que Trowa est en train de dévorer Quatre du regard. D'ailleurs, ils se donnent beaucoup de mal pour ne pas se rouler dessus devant moi. J'apprécie beaucoup, Trowa est vraiment un chic type. Tiens, ils ont enfin cédé, ils s'embrassent langoureusement. Je tourne la tête et balaye la salle du regard. Bof, y'a aucun gars assez mignon pour que je puisse me distraire…enfin, draguer, pour le fun. Faut dire que Trowa et Quatre essayent de me caser depuis que je ne suis plus avec Wufei mais…mon cœur n'est pas encore prêt pour une nouvelle aventure. 

-Heero ?

Tiens, Quatre m'appelle, ils ont fini de se bécoter.

-Oui, je réponds en le regardant.

-Y'a encore ton admirateur.

Je regarde la table qui se situe au fond de la salle. Il y a un mec assis qui me fixe. Il est encore habillé en noir. Oui, j'ai bien dit encore car cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il me mate à chaque fois que je viens ici. A croire qu'il a pris un abonnement rien que pour me voir. Ce type est un mystère pour nous. On ne le voit que quand on vient ici et que la nuit. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il est plutôt pas mal, du moins de ce que j'arrive à en voir car il est toujours caché dans l'ombre. Il a des cheveux châtains, long et noués par une tresse. Il s'habille toujours en noir ou parfois il met un peu de rouge. C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui.

-Dis donc, ça fait quand même plus d'un mois qu'il te reluque, déclare Trowa, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir.

-Qui sait peut-être qu'il regarde le tableau, je désigne un tableau représentant un paysage tel que Haïti, qui se trouvait derrière nous. 

-Arrête tes conneries, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, réplique Quatre, ce mec ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que je suis arrivé et cela depuis 1 mois.

Je sais bien que Quatre a raison mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à ouvrir mon cœur à n'importe qui. 

-Hee-chan, viens on va danser, fait soudainement Quatre.

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne sur la piste ou il y a une dizaine de danseurs. Je regarde en direction de Trowa qui me sourit. Quatre a fait cela pour voir comment réagirait mon admirateur. Je regarde furtivement vers lui et bien entendu, il n'a pas bougé de son siège mais ne m'avait pas non plus quitté des yeux. Je m'y attendais. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de danser puisque Quatre me regardait avec ses petits yeux d'anges. Argh, comment lui résister ? Nous dansons donc tous les 2, sur le rythme enivrant de la musique.

*********************

****

POV de Duo

Je dois être fou pour revenir tous les soirs ici. Après tout, je suis peut-être fou de lui. Il y a 1 mois et 30 jours que je l'ai vu pour la 1ère fois ici. Il a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui, peut-être ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille ou bien lorsque son corps bouge en harmonie avec la musique. Peut-être parce qu'il est tout simplement un homme égaré, comme moi. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il craque pour une créature de la nuit telle que moi. C'est vrai que je suis pas mal mais…

Il danse tellement bien, j'aurais bien envie d'aller le rejoindre mais à quoi cela me servirais. Je n'habite ni ici, ni ailleurs: je suis de passage. Je suis l'ombre qui se glisse dans la nuit, je passe sans que personne ne me remarque. J'erre tel un fantôme de ville en ville. Je suis personne, où tout le monde à la fois. Je suis celui qu'on recherche ou bien celui qu'on fuit. De toute façon, il ne sera qu'un parmi tant d'autres, qu'une de mes victimes parmi tant d'autres. Non, ce serait tellement dommage de privé le monde d'un si bel homme. De plus, je ne peux même pas l'obliger à venir avec moi, bien que j'en ai envie. Je suis entouré par la solitude, je voyage seul, je marche seul, je suis seul partout où je vais…seul…J'ai toujours été seul, et ce depuis le début de cette nouvelle vie, que l'on m'a offert, et je le resterais sans doute pour l'éternité. Il n'avait dit ce c'était un cadeau d'une grande valeur, que j'y prendrais goût; moi je trouve que c'est un cadeau empoisonné. Il me regarde, peut-être que je l'attire, mais dès qu'il saura qui je suis, il me fuira. 

Je devrais peut-être y aller, histoire de le voir de près rien qu'une seule fois, avant de partir loin d'ici. J'hésite, cela fait 1 mois et 30 jours que je reviens tous les soirs ici dans l'espoir de le revoir. Je crois que je me répète, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi j'hésite autant. Je sais que je suis mystérieux mais c'est dans ma nature, et cela depuis des années.

*********************

****

POV de Heero

Je devrais peut-être y aller. Argh, c'est le moment des slows, je déteste ce moment, surtout quand on est seul. Je me dirige vers la table et m'assoies. Trowa est allé rejoindre Quatre sur la piste. Ils sont maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, ça me dégoûte car moi je n'ai personne. Je regarde en direction de la table où se trouve mon admirateur. Merde, il y ait plus. Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Je balaye la salle du regard et je le retrouve en train de murmurer des mots à l'oreille du nouveau barman. Il repart dans une autre direction, non… il vient dans ma direction. Il est un peu plus grand que moi et marche d'un pas assuré. Il doit être plus vieux que moi.

-Ca te dirait de danser, demande mon mystérieux admirateur.

-Oui, j'arrive à peine à répondre.

Je me lève et nous allons sur la piste. Je vois Trowa et Quatre qui me font des grands sourires, ils veulent que je fonce, ça se voit. Mon admirateur me prend par la taille et me colle à lui. Il a de la force. Je ne rechigne pas et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Puis, je me détache lentement de lui pour le regarder, il a de magnifiques yeux améthyste, ils sont tellement beaux que je m'y serai noyé dedans s'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

-Je m'appelle Duo et toi ?

-Heero, je réponds en bredouillant.

C'est dingue comme ce mec m'intimide. J'aurais jamais cru que je perdrais mes moyens devant un homme. Il me regarde, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il me dévorait littéralement des yeux. En tout cas, il est vraiment canon, je me demande pourquoi il est venu me demander ça au bout d'un mois.

*********************

****

POV de Duo

Il est vraiment trop mignon. Ses yeux sont bleus comme l'océan. L'océan, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. J'aurais vraiment regretté de pas l'avoir invité à danser. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un instant sur une éternité ? Sa peau est douce et son parfum est enivrant. Il est plutôt musclé pour un homme normal. J'espère qu'il ne me prend pas pour un pervers. De toute façon, je m'en fiche puisque ce soir je vais dans une autre ville. C'est bien dommage que je sois obligé de le laisser ici. J'aurais tellement besoin de compagnie…de sa compagnie.

Tiens, il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, il ne mesure pas la conséquence de son acte. Pour lui, c'est anodin, moi, cela me fait souffrir. Je souffre car je vais devoir le laisser ici, il est tellement beau. Je suis sûr que j'aurais été capable de le rendre heureux. Il aurait été à mes côtés pour l'éternité mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il souhaite pas de passer une éternité avec moi. Je veux pas dire que je suis facile à vivre mais… Lorsque certains ont l'éternité devant eux, ils veulent toujours plus; et cela, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. 

Son cou n'est pas très loin de mes lèvres; je sens son pouls qui augmente. Ce serait tellement tentant de lui prendre…Non, je ne peux pas, j'aurais tuer n'importe qui mais pas lui. Je crois que je suis amoureux et c'est cela qui m'empêche de le faire. Tant mieux pour lui, tant pis pour moi. Je croyais avoir oublier depuis longtemps tous sentiment, mais lui m'a fait reprendre goût à la vie, bien que je sois mort depuis longtemps. Je voudrais que ce slow ne s'arrête jamais mais il est bientôt fini. Je dois être maudit, bien que je le sois depuis ma renaissance. J'aurais voulu, rien qu'une fois, prier pour rester un peu plus avec lui, mais Dieu n'aurait pas entendu ma prière car à ses yeux je suis qu'une créature démoniaque.

C'est bientôt la fin de la musique, il faut que je parte, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Non, je ne veux pas le laisser, je voudrais tant qu'il vienne avec moi, mais cela signifierait qu'il devrait vivre comme moi, comme une ombre, comme une âme errante. Non, je ne peux cacher son joli visage de la lumière du soleil, je suis égoïste en voulant l'emmener avec moi. De toute façon, je sais bien qu'il fuira quand il verra mon vrai visage.

*********************

****

POV de Heero

Le slow est bientôt fini mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête. J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne chez moi, mais ce serait trop direct pour une première soirée. Enfin, je me comprends car c'est la première soirée depuis un mois où il m'invite. Il me regarde avec ses 2 améthystes. Je sens qu'il va dire quelque chose et que ça ne va pas me plaire. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Trop tard, il me parle.

-Merci pour cette danse, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

-De rien, je…Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous un petit moment ?

Je désigne la table où sont assit Trowa et Quatre.

-Non, je dois partir.

-Partir, je reprends pour le moins surpris. 

Je l'avais dit que ça n'allait pas me plaire ce qu'il allait me dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je viens juste de lui ouvrir mon cœur et le bougre me dit qu'il va partir. Cela m'apprendra à tomber sous le charme de n'import qui.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une petite voix.

Je le regarde, moi aussi je suis désolé, si seulement j'étais allé le voir plutôt dans son coin sombre. Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse. C'est un baiser tendre et passionné. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé ainsi. Je lui rend son étreinte. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte mais je sais bien que c'est un baiser d'adieu. Nos lèvres se séparent et je le regarde s'éloigner aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu.

La vie est vraiment injuste avec moi. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne à me prendre tout ce que je souhaite ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal ? On dit toujours que le plus beau cadeau du monde; c'est la vie. Moi je pense que c'est plutôt un cadeau empoisonné. Vous savez pourquoi, car il faut toujours travailler pour manger ou s'habiller, on ne vit plus que pour cela. La société a fait de nous ses esclaves. Les loisirs, bah, y'a que les riches qui en ont car ils gagnent des millions en restant le cul sur une chaise et en disant 1 ou 2 mots à leurs agents. J'ai souvent pensé à mourir, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais raté quelque chose qui sera important ou alors l'homme de ma vie. J'aurais mieux fait de me pendre plutôt que de croire à ces âneries. Finalement la mort est peut-être ma seule délivrance.

Je me rassois. Je dois faire une tête d'enterrement car Trowa me regarde bizarrement. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas cette tête le jour ou je serais dans ma tombe. Enfin, si j'ai le courage de le faire, ce qui n'est pas sûr pour le moment. 

-Alors ??? questionne Quatre.

-Il s'en va, je lâche tristement.

-Quoi ???? Laisse échapper Trowa. Ce type qui te regarde depuis des lustres, il t'embrasse et s'en va. Il est gonflé, je vais lui…

-Non, je rattrape Trowa par le bras.

Je suis triste et alors ? Je vais m'en remettre, enfin… Trowa l'a bien vu, il est super, mais j'ai pas envie d'attirer des ennuis à Duo.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, déclara Quatre, peut-être qu'il reviendra sur sa décision.

-Je peux essayer mais je ne pense pas…

-C'est même pas la peine d'y aller, ce type est un enfoiré.

Je regarde Trowa avec des grands yeux. Il était en train de fixer quelque chose vers le bar. Je me retourne et je vois Duo sortir avec le barman. Mon cœur en prend un coup. J'étais vraiment naïf. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Non, je vais aller lui parler, il me doit des explications. Je me lève et laisse Trowa et Quatre en plan, à la table. Je me dirige vers la porte qui donne dehors. Je l'ouvre, je sors et là…Non c'est horrible, je ne veux pas voir cela, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette scène. Duo embrasse le barman dans le cou. J'aurais du me douter qu'un homme comme lui avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

-Duo, je murmure.

*********************

****

POV de Duo

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je lui avais dit que je partais et je pensais pas qu'il allait me suivre. Je ne peux quand même pas le tuer, parce qu'il sait qui je suis. Non, je n'y arriverais jamais. C'est bizarre comme le destin s'amuse avec nos vies. J'ai tout fait pour protéger cet homme de moi et là, je vais devoir lui montrer qui je suis. Non, la vie est déjà si cruelle; finalement la mort aussi. Je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne veux pas qu'il voit. De toute façon, le barman est mort, il ne dira plus rien. Je peux quand même pas l'envoyer balader, Heero va me demander des explications. Argh, pourquoi c'est si compliquer ? Je donnerais tout pour être avec lui mais pas à ce moment là. Il m'appelle, il a retenu mon prénom. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois me retourner pour lui parler.

*********************

****

POV de Heero

Il se retourne, enfin. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ??? Je le regarde et je vois un filet de sang couler au coin de sa bouche. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je vois alors le corps du barman qui tombe mollement sur le sol. 

-Tu…es…un…….vampire !!

Il s'approche de moi avec un air de félin qui va se jeter sur sa proie. Non, rectification, il a un air de vampire qui va manger son dessert, qui n'est autre que moi. Je recule jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve contre le mur. Je suis pris au piège. Il se rapproche encore plus prés de moi et là il s'arrête. Il me regarde, ses 2 améthystes me dévorent du regard mais il ne va pas tarder à me dévorer tout court. Je voulais la mort mais je pensais pas que c'est lui qui me la donnerais. Lui que dont je suis tombé amoureux… Malgré tout je n'ai pas si peur que cela, je préfère finir ma vie dans les bras de Duo plutôt que de la terminer au bout d'une corde. Ce sera moins douloureux, du moins, je l'espère. 

Il continue à me fixer. Je n'ose pas dire un mot. Je sens alors un puissant bras prendre ma taille et là la chose la plus inattendue qu'il puisse m'arriver m'arriva, il m'embrassa aussi passionnément que la première fois. Je n'y comprend plus rien. Est-ce qu'un vampire peut avoir des sentiments ? Je ne pense pas, on dit souvent qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes. Mais ce ne sont peut-être que des préjugés... Nos lèvres se séparent mais là il me plaque contre le mur.

-Duo !

Il me regarde mais ne lâche pas un mot, pas plus qu'il ne lâche son étreinte sur moi. Je le comprends, j'ai découvert son secret et il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir. Je comprend alors pourquoi il était toujours là que quand la nuit tombe. La nuit est son élément. En plus, il faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un vampire et … encore moins qu'on en tombe amoureux. Je pense que le destin a entendu mon appel et voilà mon ange de la mort. Il est si beau. Je pense que ma mort était programmée, depuis l'instant ou je l'ai vu sur sa table dans l'ombre. Je voudrais juste qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui avant de partir loin d'ici.

*********************

****

POV de Duo

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Il est là devant moi et je suis incapable de réagir. Il doit être mort de peur. Et pourtant je voudrais le rassurer. Mais je suis un vampire, je ne suis qu'une créature démoniaque qui vit dans l'ombre. Il me regarde, je sens son pouls qui se stabilise, mais le sang circule rapidement dans ses veines, ses veines…. Je voudrais tant goûté à son sang sans mettre en péril sa vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, autrefois je l'aurais torturé et puis tuer sans aucun remords, mais là il s'agit de Heero. Cet homme aux yeux océan qui m'a redonné le goût de vivre même si cette vie est trop longue pour une personne seule comme moi. Il me parle, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit. Je le regard avec des grand yeux surpris et il me répète.

-Aishiteru.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ???

-Cela veux dire "Je t'aime" en japonais.

Quoi ??? Impossible ??? Il me dit "je t'aime" à moi ! Il doit avoir une case en moins ou bien… Il avait l'air tellement sincère quand il m'avait dit ça. Je ne peut détacher mon regard de cet homme…

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je veux que tu saches mes sentiments avant de mourir.

Il avait dit cela si froidement, comme s'il voulait la mort. Non, je peux pas lui donner la mort; Je le vois qui attend une réaction de ma part. J'en suis incapable, je ne peux pas tuer l'homme que j'aime. Je suis désespéré; Je le serre très fort contre moi. Ma réaction le surprend, il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais je ne peux pas. Je lui murmure à l'oreille:

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Je le regard droit dans les yeux et lui répond:

-Te donner la mort…

Je l'embrasse. Je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ces lèvres, si douces, si sensuelles, si sucrées. Il me rend mon baiser et serre davantage son corps contre le mien. Puis, il blottit sa tête sur mon épaule. 

-Alors, emmène moi avec toi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Comme je le voudrais, mais tu me quitteras au bout d'1 siècle ou 2 car l'éternité est longue et tu te lasseras de moi. Je voudrais le faire mais je suis indécis. Il me regarde. Il attend ma réponse. 

-Je veux venir avec toi, mon ange noir.

Sur ce, c'est lui qui m'embrasse et passe sa main sous mon t-shirt noir. Qu'est-ce que j'aime le contact de sa peau sur la mienne… Je le veux, rien que pour moi. Je le plaque contre le mur, mi-violent mi-tendre. Il me regarde et dégage son cou en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Je me rapproche de lui, je lui fait quelques baisers tendres sur le cou avant de le mordre. Son sang envahi ma bouche, il est si doux, si sucré. Je me délecte de ce moment et sens qu'il me serre très fort contre lui. Il a peur, mais je suis là, ne t'en fait pas Heero.

*********************

****

POV de Heero

Il boit mon sang. Il l'aspire, comme s'il aspirait ma vie. Ce baiser si cruel est pourtant si doux. Je me sens partir. Mes forces me quittent peu à peu. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'être un vampire; tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec lui. Je vois mon ange noir boire mon sang. Il a l'air d'aimer cela. Il y met tant de tendresse. Il faut qu'il en profite car il ne le fera qu'une fois mais pas trop car j'ai peur…peur de mourir. Je t'ai trouver et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je me sens vraiment partir. Non ! Duo, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas partir, je veux vivre avec toi. Il m'adosse au mur, je n'ai plus d'énergie. Je le vois qui s'entaille la veine du cou avec une bouteille cassée. Il me dit de boire son sang. Il prend délicatement ma tête et l'approche de la blessure. Je bois à mon tour ce sang qui coule le long de ses veines. Il me serre contre lui. Je ne comprend pas encore pourquoi, mais le goût du sang m'a fait revivre; j'ai repris des forces, je renaît. Je lâche mon amant pour le regarder. Il me sourit.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, me fit-il.

Je le regarde et je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose: lui. Je le plaque contre le sol et l'embrasse furieusement. Nous sommes à force égal car je suis maintenant comme lui: un vampire. Il ne me dit rien, il se laisse faire. Je passe alors une main sous son t-shirt et parcours son torse. Il a la peau si douce pour un mort. Je lui ferais bien l'amour ici, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé, entre un poubelle et un cadavre. Tiens, je l'avais oublié le barman. Je me sépare de lui, après tout nous avons l'éternité alors pourquoi faire cela ici. Je le regarde tendrement et passe ma main sur son visage.

-Mon ange noir ?

-Oui, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-On se débarrasser de lui, fis-je en désignant le corps, et on se trouve un endroit plus tranquille.

Il me sourit et me lécha la joue, comme pour me provoquer.

-J'adore ton idée, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me relève. Je l'aide aussi à ce relever. On prend le corps et on le balance dans la benne ( Que c'est poétique ^___^ ). Une pensée m'arrête: Trowa et Quatre, ils doivent m'attendre. Je regarde Duo qui semble deviner ma pensée. 

-Tu t'en fiches d'eux, ce sont que des humains.

Il se colla à moi tout en éparpillant des baisers dans mon cou.

-Peut-être mais ils étaient mes amis, je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent de soucis.

Duo ne bronche pas, et on entre dans le pub. Il doit ce dire qu'il reste un peu d'humanité en moi pour agir ainsi. Je me dirige vers mes 2 compagnons avec Duo à mes côtés, je savais même pas ce que j'allais leur dire. Je les regarde et leur dit le plus simplement du monde:

-Je pars avec Duo. Bye.

Ils étaient scotchés. Ils ont peut-être cru que je leur disais à demain mais je ne serais pas là pour voir leurs têtes, je n'ai pas envie de laisse mon ange noir tout seule. Nous sommes sorti du pub et nous avons marcher jusqu'à une petite maison avec des volets clos. Je regarde Duo.

-C'est quoi ce truc miteux ?

-Raaaah, t'es immortel depuis même pas 10 minutes et tu critiques déjà notre mode de vie, tu me déçois.

Je le regarde. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la baraque. 

-Vraiment miteux, je rajoute en la voyant de plus près.

Je crois qu'il a pas apprécié ma 2ème remarques. Je le plaque contre le mur. Décidément j'aime bien le dominé. Du moins, il se laisse faire car s'il le voulait vraiment, il n'enverrait paître très vite. Je l'embrasse tendrement. J'adore être avec lui. Pour le pire et pour le meilleur comme on dit au mariage. Mais pour mon cas, c'est pour l'éternité que je serais avec mon ange noir.

****

THE END

Pfffiou ça doit être mon plus long unique chapitre dans toute ma vie de fan-ficteuse. Alors ???? Ca vous a plus ???? Moi en tout cas je le trouve très réussi mon fic, c'est d'ailleurs celui que je trouve le plus réussi de tous mes fics. Non, je rigole, mais je l'aime vraiment bien ( je me suis épaté toute seule ) et j'espère que vous aussi. J'adore surtout mon Duo en vampire. Pour vous dire ou j'ai trouvé mon inspiration et bien, j'étais en train de me regarder Hellsing quand j'ai penser à ce fic, d'ailleurs cette série est trop bien et je la conseil à tous ceux qui aime les vampires ( et puis Victoria Celes est trop kawaii). En tout cas, j'espère avoir plein de reviews sur ce fic car je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez. 

Si par contre vous pensez qu'une suite est faisable je suis partante ( j'ai d'ailleurs quelques idées ). Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez et s'il y a assez de reviews pour cela, je continuerais peut-être ce fic. Sinon, il n'y aura que ce chapitre ( ce qui est fort probable ).

A + Law


	2. Délire

****

Titre : Darkness

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec un mélange de …. Et de …. ( c'est une surprise, car il y a plein de références différentes, à vous de trouver ^___^) 

****

Couples : 1x2 et puis une petite surprise ^______^

****

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Fantastique, POV et Délire ( d'ou le sous-titre ^^)

****

Disclaimer : Bon, je fais que les emprunter à mon grand regret 

****

Ch'tite note : Vous avez été tellement nombreux à me réclamer une suite que j'ai pas résister à l'envie de continuer car moi aussi j'adore cette histoire ( je me suis épaté moi-même ). Par contre, je vais prendre mon temps pour écrire la suite, alors ne soyez pas trop impatient ( Je veux que la suite soit à la hauteur du premier chapitre ). En attendant, j'ai écrit cette petite histoire. C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, et je pense qu'on ne peut pas vraiment la mettre dans l'histoire, on va dire que c'est une petite histoire en plus, comme un one shot, pour le fun.^___^.

****

P'tite note: La suite est aussi retardé parce que je suis en pleine révision pour le BAC.

Au passage, je remercie beaucoup tout ceux qui m'ont écris, cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir que vous avez apprécier mon premier volet de Darkness, car j'y ai mit tout mon génie ( Si si, j'en ai un peu, même si mes amies de classe en doute ^___^ ).

****

Bonne Lecture.

****

Darkness 

Délire 

****

POV de Heero

Duo et moi errions dans les rues, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Il m'emmenait vers un lieu inconnu, enfin je ne sais pas du tout ou il m'emmène. Il m'avait dit quelques heures auparavant que c'était une surprise. Nous débouchions sur un cimetière, et pas un petit, il devait contenir au moins plus de 1 mille tombes. Pourquoi donc il m'emmène ici ? 

-Duo ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi on est venu ici ?

-C'est une surprise, me répondit-il.

Il s'approche de moi, passe sa une main derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse. Je ne sais pourquoi mais ce baiser me rassure. Enfin, tout ce qu'il faisait me rassurait. Nos lèvres se séparèrent mais il avait toujours sa main sur ma nuque. 

-Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécute. Il me prend alors les 2 mains et me guide à travers les pierres tombales. Si j'avais été un humain, j'aurais certainement eut peur d'avoir un rendez-vous ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il est là. Il lâche une de mes mains pour ouvrir quelque chose qui fait un affreux grincement; une vieilli porte rouillée sans aucun doute. Je suis tenté d'ouvrir les yeux mais il susurre à mon oreille.

-Je t'interdis de les ouvrir.

Là, il me lâche les 2 mains et je me retrouve au milieu de nul part, sans même avoir le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que c'est cette surprise. J'entend des petits cris étouffés et une masse qui s'affale par terre. Une porte qui ce ferme à clef, certainement le porte qui avait grincée tout à l'heure. 

-Duo ?

-Je suis là, n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Je suis en peu sur les nerfs. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique. J'entends ses pas, des va et viens dans la pièce. Tout mes sens sont en alerte. Je ne pensais pas que les sens des vampires étaient si développé; mais c'est fort pratique. Je sens alors 2 puissants bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je les ouvre et là, je vois une petite bâtisse comme une chapelle. Je vois une petit coin aménagé genre un lit, à même le sol sauf que ce sont une multitudes de couvertures qui sert de matela. Il y a pas très loin un autel avec certainement le corps de défunt. Je vois alors une jeune fille, brune, les cheveux mi-long, avec de beau yeux vert. On peut y lire de la peur. Remarque, je la comprend, elle va pas passer la nuit. Je me retourne vers mon amant.

-Ca te plais, me demande-t-il.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensée à me trouver une compagne.

Ma remarque ne lui plait pas car il se détache assez vite de moi et se dirige vers l'amas de couvertures. Je souris, j'adore le rentre jaloux. Je me dirige vers lui avec un pas de félin. Je le prend par le taille et…Il tombe volontairement sur les couvertures en m'entraînant dans sa chute avec lui. Je me retrouve sur lui et l'embrasse fougueusement, tout en parcourant son torse de mes mains. Je ne peux pas me retenir, je lui enlève son t-shirt noir entre 2 baisers langoureux. Je le plaque contre les couvertures et le regarde.

-Tu croyais pas que j'allais te remplacer ?

-On ne sait jamais, tu…

Je lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-Je t'aime et personne d'autre, murmure-je à son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe au passage.

C'est alors qu'il prend le dessus en je me retrouve sous lui. Il a une idée derrière la tête, sinon il se laisserait dominer, car je sais qu'il aime ça.^____^. Tiens, il regarde la fille, puis moi.

-Il faudrait qu'on s'occupe d'elle un peu; elle doit se sentir si seule, fit-il ironiquement.

Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on continu, histoire de l'oublier. C'est vraiment pas de chance pour elle car j'ai une faim de…vampire. Il se lève et se dirige vers elle. Il a ses long cheveux tressés qui se balance d'un côté et de l'autre de ses hanches. Cet homme est vraiment sexy. Et dire qu'il est entièrement à moi. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me lève pour aller le rejoindre.

-Tu ne vas pas crier si je te l'enlève, fit-il à la fille.

Celle-ci fait non de la tête. Mon amant retire la bâillon de sa fine bouche, rose et pulpeuse. Elle déglutit de peur. Je m'approche d'elle en la regardant fixement.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Sakura.

-Qu'elle beau prénom, fit Duo en me souriant.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu le sais ? je continu.

-Je… Hier, j'ai essayé de me suicider mais cet homme, fit-elle en désignant mon amant du regard, m'en a empêché et…Il m'a amené ici.

-C'est ta surprise, murmure-t-il à mon oreille plaquer contre moi. De toute façon, ça aurait été du gâchie qu'elle finisse au fond d'un ravin.

-C'est trop gentil.

Je lui souris. La jeune fille est morte de peur. Je sens l'odeur de la peur. Je la soulève pour le voir de toute ça hauteur. Ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Elle est morte de peur. Malgré cela, elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Et bien, je croyais que tu voulais en finir avec la vie, je fis avec un sourire sadique qui découvre mes canines.

-Je…

La peur la rendait muette, enfin aussi parce que si elle avait le malheur de crier, on était 2 pour la faire taire. Je me rapproche d'elle et respire cette odeur de peur qui émane d'elle. Toutefois, un léger parfum de fleur de cerisier se dégage de sa peau si rose. Je vois que mon amant s'est rapproché d'elle mais il me fait face.

-Tu vas voir, ça ne fait pas mal, murmure-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

A cette instant, je plante mes crocs dans sa chaire si fraîche, si douce; en même temps que Duo, qui s'est attaqué à l'autre partie de son cou. Son sang si fruité envahi ma bouche telle une sucrerie. Je presse le corps de ma victime contre moi, pour mieux faire affluer le sang dans ma bouche. Je sens alors 2 mains baladeuses^^. Duo passe une main sous mon t-shirt et de l'autre, il remonte jusqu'à ma nuque afin d'accentuer ce baiser mortel. La jeune fille n'a bientôt plus de sang dans les veines. Je retire mes crocs de sa peau si rose et regarde mon amant qui a un filet de sang qui lui coule au coin de ses lèvres. Le corps tombe mollement sur le sol.

-Bonne nuit chérie, je dis

Duo m'approche de lui et je lui lèche le coin des lèvres. 

-Cette fille avait un goût exquis, ce aurait été du gâchie de la laisser se tuer sans nous, je fis à mon amant

Il me sourit et m'embrasse violemment. Il commença à défaire ma chemise alors que l'on entend un grand fracas dans notre dos. Je me retourne et vois une silhouette féminine sur le pas de la porte. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas très réjouissante car elle porte une croix et un pieu à la main. 

*****************************************

****

POV de Duo

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ? Elle va gâcher notre petite soirée. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'elle sais faire, gâcher la vie des vampires.

-Qui es-tu ? lâche Heero que je tiens dans mes bras.

C'est vrai qu'il ne la connaît pas, et il va vite le regretter. 

-Quoi, il y a quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui je suis ? s'exclame la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. 

La jeune fille avance dans la lumière pour être mieux vu. Je peux alors voir qu'elle est habillé en rose des pieds à la tête. Elle n'a pas changer de tenue depuis la dernière fois.

-Je suis Réléna, la tueuse de vampire. 

*****************************************

****

POV de Heero

Eurk, c'est quoi cette pouffe ? Elle se prend vraiment pour une tueuse de vampire avec son pieu et sa croix. La pauvre, elle pourrait s'habillé en moins voyant si elle chasse les vampires comme ça, je comprend pourquoi ils la fuient, ses vêtements sont vraiment trop ringard.

-Ne t'en fais pas beau brun, je vais te sauver de l'emprise de cette créature démoniaque.

C'est plutôt elle qui a besoin d'être sauver. Bah ! Elle bave. La honte pour moi d'être maté par cette fille. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une fille.

-Ah ah ah, rigole mon amant ironiquement, je crois que tu arrive trop tard.

-Ben non, il est encore vivant.

Elle a vraiment une case de vide ou bien elle est aveugle. Naaaan ! Je penche plutôt pour la folie. Oui, ça doit être une folle sortie de l'asile.

-J'arrive mon beau brun, crie-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle fait un saut de 2 mètres pour tenter de donner un coup de pied à Duo. Il esquive tout en me gardant dans ces bras et la tueuse-pouffe-en-rose tombe sur le corps de Sakura.

-Moelleux ce coussin !

J'y crois pas, et c'est elle la terreur des vampires. Ils ont du se tromper à la livraison. Je la croyais pas si godiche. Roooh, je suis en gentil en disant cela. Bon, je vais en finir avec elle. J'essaye de me dégager de l'étreinte de Duo mais il ne me lâche pas.

-Laisse, je vais la tuer.

-T'es fou, personne oserais jamais la mordre de peur d'être… beurk, finit-il avec une grimace, ça m'écœure rien que d'y penser.

Remarque je le comprend, je sais pas si j'oserais planté mes crocs dans cette masse rose. Mais bon, si on veut être tranquille, il faut bien en finir avec elle.

-Grr, tu vas me le payer, sale monstre. Ma nouvelle tenue est complètement fichue, déclare-t-elle avec un ton suraiguë. Et puis lâche mon beau brun, crie-t-elle en se relevant. 

Elle a pas finit avec ses "beau brun", chui pas son beau brun. Beurk. 

-Tu ferais mieux de remercier Sakura pour avoir amortie ta chute, lance Duo moqueur.

-Sakura ???

La tueuse-en-rose pousse un hurlement strie qui m'aurais crevé les tympans si j'avais été encore humain. 

-Et c'est ça la tueuse, je dit.

-Hey ! Mon beau brun, j'arrive…euh…Sakura, ne bouge pas…

Ca c'est sûr, elle risque pas de bouger. Je vais vraiment la tuer, ne serait que pour débarrasser le monde d'un truc aussi immonde qu'elle. Même les humains doivent la fuir. Je repousse gentiment Duo et m'avance vers elle. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré mais je dois le faire, ne serais-ce pour qu'elle nous laisse finir ce qu'on avait commencé. Et plus, j'ai vraiment envie de lui. La chose rose a l'aire toute contente de me voire venir vers elle, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend.

*****************************************

****

POV de Duo

Il est complètement fou de faire cela. Merde, pourquoi je l'ai lâché. Je le regarde qui s'approche d'elle. 

-Tu es en sûreté avec moi, fit-elle en se plaçant devant mon amant.

Si elle le touche, je vais la… Merde, elle s'approche de moi.

-Tu as osez touchez à mon beau…

Je la vois alors décollé du sol. C'est Heero qui la pris par le tissus rose de son haut; de toute façon, il y avait pas d'autre couleur sur cette fille. 

-Je ne suis pas ton beau brun, réplique-t-il avec un sourire sadique qui montre à la chasseuse ses canines.

-Hein !!!!!!! Tu es un vampire !!!!!!!!

-C'est bête pour toi, continu-t-il avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Alors, mord-moi !

Hein ! J'y comprend plus rien, ce truc rose demande à mon Heero de la mordre. Il n'en est pas question. Je le regarde, il a l'air surpris par la demande de la chose rose.

-C'est ça, réplique-t-il, tu veux pas non plus que je te dépucelle.

-Oh ! oui, fit-elle avec un crie de jouvencelle en manque.

Beurk ! Mon pauvre Heero, il faut que je le sorte de là. Je la vois qui s'accroche au cou de mon amant. Alors là, il faut pas me provoquer, il est A moi. Je m'approche d'eux. Elle est bien trop occupé à essayer d'embrasser MON Heero pour me voir approcher, tandis qu'il tente de la repousser. Je prend sa tête entre mes mains et fait brusquement tourner sa tête sur le côté. Un craquement se fait entendre et le corps de la chose rose s'étale par terre. Finalement, elle est plutôt facile à tuer cette tueuse ^___^. Heero me regarde mais il ne perd pas de temps. Il s'approche de moi et met sa tête au creux de on épaule.

-Merci, fit-il, je…

-Chuuuuuuute

Je prend sa tête entre mes mains. Ce qu'il est beau. Je l'embrassa passionnément. 

-Allons-nous en, je lui dit.

-Oui, la vu de cette chose rose me coupe toute envie, me répond-il.

****

Epilogue

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le cimetière, l'enterrement de Sakura Gauthier avait réuni un nombre considérable de personne. Son père Dominique; Sa meilleure amie, Tiffany ainsi que son petit ami Lionel y étaient. ^__^. La tombe de la jeune fille âgé de seulement 23 ans était couverte de fleurs, non c'était un tapis de fleurs qu'il y avait sur sa tombe. La tristesse était sur tout les visages. Sur la tombe, on pouvait lire une inscription : A notre petite Sakura, celle qui resterait à jamais notre rayon de soleil.

Par contre, pour cette tueuse du nom de Réléna, il n'y eut que quelques personnes, histoire de lui laissez des fleurs sur sa tombe; des fleurs en plastique bien sûr, comme ça, ils seront pas obliger de revenir et pis ça coûte moins cher.^^. Et en plus, il n'y a pas besoin d'entretenir des fleurs en plastique ^_____^.

THE END

Voilà, mon petit délire de voir Réléna en tueuse de vampire est fini. Je trouve qu'il est assez réussi, mais bon, peut-être pas assez drôle ? 

Alors, vous avez aimé mes petites références mystères. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait mourir ma petite Sakura chérie mais quand j'ai commencé à décrire la victime des 2 vampires, je me suis retrouver devant une Sakura, sans même y faire attention, et en plus, je voulais l'appeler ainsi. C'est vraiment 1 hasard, c'est peut-être mon inconscient qui à parler, oups, sorry, je me met à philosopher, c'est pas bon pour moi ^___^.

Bon, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A+ Law


	3. Nouveau mode de vie

****

Titre : Darkness

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec un mélange de Hellsing et de Buffy ( de vampire mais à ma sauce )

****

Couples : 1+2, 3+4, et pis les autres se sera la surprise * sourire sadique* 

****

Genre : Romance ( Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri ), Fantastique, POV, une pointe d'aventure/action ( peut-être pas pour tout de suite ) et OCC bien sûr.

****

Disclaimer : Bon, ils sont pas à moi mais je les ai kidnappé pour un petit moment et je compte pas les rendre tout de suite. ^____^.

****

Ch'tite note : Bon, voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous et j'ai mis un moment à cogiter sur la suite car je savais pas du tout ce qu'ils allaient leurs arriver. 

****

Réponse aux reviews:

Chibishini-sama: Merci pour ton review, ça m'a fait plaisir et voilà la suite

****

Lyrashin: Merci pour ton review …. Hormis mes détailles qui cloche ^^, d'ailleurs j'y réponds :

1-Duo a attendu 1 mois pour aller voir Heero car il était puni ^___^

2-Réaction rapide de Heero dut aux hormones ( j'ai pas pu le contrôler ); 

3-J'ai vu Hellsing une fois et je sais bien que Heero serait une goule si Duo avait but son sang mais pour ce coup là, je me suis inspirer de Buffy car je connais pas sur le bout des doigts Hellsing. En effet, dans l'épisode Innocent 1ère partie ( je crois que c'est celui là ), Darla vampirise Angel comme ça. En faite, je me suis plus inspiré de Buffy que de Hellsing. Je suis désolé de t'avoir énervé mais j'ai fait ce truc à ma sauce, si t'as des info sur les vampires, je suis preneuse, comme ça, ça t'évitera de t'arracher tes cheveux à chaque fois que tu liras un de mes chapitres. 

****

Azalea: Merci, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup car beaucoup de mes amies ont été très surpris quand elle l'on lu. En faite, je pense qu'elles ne croyaient pas que c'était moi qui l'ai écrit. ^____^.

****

Mimi: Merci, j'ai été surprise que celle-ci est plus de succès; remarque, j'ai mis plus de temps à la cogiter et je l'ai fait dans un grand, mais alors très grand moment d'inspiration. Enfin, peut-être que finalement ça me surprend pas car on dit toujours qu'il faut un brouillon avant le chef d'œuvre. ^^. Naaaan, j'ai pas la grosse tête mais je crois que c'est mon fic le plus réussi de GW, du moins pour le moment.

Je te rassure, je suis moi aussi une grande fan de Buffy et de Sakura mais l'idée était trop tentante de faire ça avec réléna.

****

Tipitina: Merci, j'ai bien écrit car j'étais dans un élan d'inspiration, car mes autres fic sont un peu différent. Remarque, c'est normal, ce sont les premiers. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Azeala: Merci beaucoup et la suite arrive… bah tout de suite^^

Salomé Li: J'ai chercher partout ou j'avais vu ce prénom qui n'est pas inconnu de ma petite tête et j'ai enfin trouvé ( enfoui sous un amas de cour de philo ^^) et je suppose que c'est toi qui as écrit: Un homme avec un homme et Oh Heero ! ( J'espère car Salomé Li est pas un nom très répandu ) J'ai adoré même si je sais pas faire une song fic. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et même si le mot et pas français, je l'aime bien. Moi aussi j'ai tendance à inventé des mots ( et j'adore ça, même si tout le monde me comprend pas forcément. )

Akuma: T'as vu, j'ai pas abandonner mon idée, je fais la suite et j'espère que ça va plaire.

Kaory: Merci pour tes petites idées, j'en ai pris note et elles m'ont aidée pour le suite, maintenant mon histoire et à peu prés bien ficelé. En faite, j'ai toute les idées dans ma tête reste plus qu'à les écrire.^^

Hathor: Je sais que Wufei n'a pas de chance avec moi et il n'a pas fini ^__^. Je te remercie pour ton soutien car tu m'écris des review depuis le début, MMMMEEERRRCCCIIII. Désola d'avoir fait mourir sakura, mais elle avait pas sa place dans la suite du fic.

Sakura: Merci pour ton review, et voilà la suite que tu attend.

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Marchi pour ton soutien

Natsu: Merci pour ton mail, et voici donc la suite de mon fic.

Vy: Merci pour ton review. Je vais te dire un truc et je pense que je parle pour tout ceux qui écrivent des fics: Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un review car au moins on se dit qu'on écrit pas pour rien et qu'il y quand même quelques personnes qui attendent la suite même s'ils sont pas nombreux. C'est vrai qu'on écrit d'abord pour soit, mais s'il y a personne en face qui vous dit que c'est bien ou nul, on ne peut pas progresser et dans ce cas là, on se dit qu'on est nul est on ne fini jamais ce qu'on a commencé. Je trouve que c'est important de laissez un reveiw, au moins pour donner du tonus à l'auteur et pour l'encourager pour faire la fin. Afin, ce n'est que mon opinion.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et Bonne Lecture.

****

Darkness 

Nouveau mode de vie

****

POV de Duo

Je le regard dormir: il est vraiment beau. Je ne regrettes pas de l'avoir emmené avec moi de l'autre côté, dans l'ombre. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne me laissera pas tombé car il est vraiment exceptionnel. Tiens, ses 2 yeux bleus colbats me fixe intensément. Il s'est réveillé. Heero s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Qu'est-ce que j'aime le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Il passe sa main sur mon torse et le parcours tendrement. J'aime qu'il soit ainsi. Tiens, il regard vers le fenêtre et se lève. Il exagère un peu, me…Une seconde, il veut ouvrir les volets. Il ne se souvient donc pas de ce qu'il est. Je me lève et pose une main sur la fenêtre, assez violemment car il me regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de quitté se monde tout de suite.

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire: effectivement, il avait oublié. Je le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse tout en le serrant contre mon corps dénudé. Lui non plus n'a pas grand chose. Je peux sentir en lui une certaine excitation dut à mon geste.

-J'ai faillis oublier que la lumière de soleil n'est pas bonne pour ma peau.

Il m'a dit cela, tout en retournant la situation. Je me retrouve alors sur le lit, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi car j'étais beaucoup trop occupé de parcourir son corps de mes mains. Je sens que je ne pourrais jamais me lacer de lui, de son corps. Il commence une série de baiser sur mon torse, toujours en descendant plus bas. Ensuite, il remonte, le long de mon torse, le long du cou pour finir par m'embrasser langoureusement. Puis, il pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

-Et que faisais-tu de tes journées ? Je demande.

-En quoi cela peut-il être intéressant, réplique-t-il.

-Comme ça… J'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi.

Je parcours son torse de ma main. Sa peau est si douce, je lui trouve même un goût de miel.

-J'étais à la fac, en plein dans un DEUG d'informatique ( Je ne sais pas si ça existe vraiment ).

-Ah! Les grandes études, c'est pas pour moi ça, je réponds avec un sourire.

-Trowa était avec moi en cours, c'est pour ça que…Je voulais le prévenir hier soir…Désolé.

Sa voix se fait triste, j'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je sais que c'est dur de devenir un vampire et d'oublier tous sentiments humains. Enfin, l'humanité que l'on a en soit.

-Non, ne le soit pas, je murmure à son oreille. Au début, c'est dur mais tu t'y feras…Et puis, je suis là.

-J'espère bien… Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Que faisais-tu auparavant ?

-Bah ! Rien de bien passionnant.

-Ah! Vraiment, fit-il avec un ton ironique, tu as quel âge, je parle en âge vampirique ?

-Et bien… environ 120 ans, mais je compte plus depuis un moment.

-Et bah, je suis jeune avec mes 22 ans. Mais tu as tout de même eu le temps de faire un paquet de chose.

Il se tourne vers moi et me dévore du regard.

-Et qui t'a fait revivre ?

Ca, c'est la question qui tue et je ne tiens pas du tout à lui répondre. J'ai bien trop souffert avec cet homme. Et oui, même un vampire peut souffrir, et je compte bien oublier cette époque de ma vie…avec lui. 

-Je tiens pas à en parler, je réplique un peu froidement.

-Pourquoi ? Susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je déteste quand on aborde ce sujet avec moi. Il est sur moi et je vois clairement ou il veut en venir, enfin, une partie car de toute façon, il veut une réponse.

-Etait-il à la hauteur ? Murmure-t-il tout en remontant sa main le long de ma cuisse pour s'arrêter…

Je…Je peux pas résister; Je retire sa main et le plaque contre le matelas. Il me regarde, mi-surpris, mi-désireux que j'aille plus loin.

-Je NE veux PAS parle de LUI, compris ?

Sur ce, je me lève et m'assois au bord du lit. Je regarde ma montre qui indique 15h49. Bientôt la nuit sera à nous, enfin…Je sens 2 bras m'enlacer. Il se plaque contre moi.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

-C'est pas grave, mais je tiens pas à me rappeler choses que je tiens à oublier.

Tout en disant cela, il prit ma tête entre ses mains, si douce et m'embrassa. Ces lèvres ont un goût si fruité que je les mangerais. Je me plaque contre lui pour accentuer ce baiser puis enfoui ma tête au creux de son épaule. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup je n'ai plus envie d'être fort, j'ai envie de me laisser guider…par lui. J'en ai marre de devoir être fort. Je voudrais qu'on s'occupe un peu de moi, pour ce que je suis. Je sais que je suis un vampire, mais j'ai quand même des sentiments et un cœur, même s'il ne bat plus. Je suis à plat, comme une pile sans énergie. Mon pauvre cœur est en morceaux tel un puzzle qu'on éparpille pour mieux voir la couleur des pièces. Ces pièces qui sont éparpillés à cause de LUI; Lui que j'ai aimé et pour qui je voue maintenant une haine sans fin. J'espère que Heero ne fera pas la même bêtise car sinon, je préfère qu'on me plante tout de suite un pieu dans le cœur.

****

******************

POV de Heero

Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, je l'ai blessé alors que j'avais bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Moi et mes questions stupides… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé auparavant mais il a dut être brisé. Je lui dépose un baiser dans le cou puis plonge mon regard dans l'améthyste de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

-On chasse, répond-il très naturellement.

-On chasse, je répète perplexe.

-Oui, il faut bien que nous mangions, je te rappel que c'est uniquement de l'hémoglobine qu'il nous faut.

Oui, mais je sais pas trop si je vais apprécier. Bref, de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que je mange. Il se lève et commence à s'habiller. Je le regarde, allongé sur le lit. Son corps est vraiment parfait, sa peau est fine, douce et légèrement blanche. Il me regarde.

-Tu compte sortir comme ça.

-Non, mais je profite du spectacle, je réponds avec un sourire coquin.

-Pas question que tu me déshabilles avant tard ce soir, n'y compte pas, lance-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Je me lève et m'habille aussi, j'ai pas trop le choix, y'a plus rien à contempler. ^___^. J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que devient Trowa et Quatre. Ils me manquent quand même ces 2 là…J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

________________________________________________________________________

****

POV de Trowa

Heero n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par "Je pars avec Duo. Bye" ? Il n'a tout de même pas renoncer aux études ? Je sais qu'il en avait marre, mais…

-Trowa ?

Une main passe devant mes yeux. C'est Quatre qui m'appel en me voyant perdu dans mes pensées.

-Au faite, tu es allé chez Heero ? Je demande à mon amant.

-Oui, mais… Il n'y était pas et pourtant j'y suis passé au moins 7 fois. J'ai même essaye de l'appeler sur son portable mais ça ne répond pas.

Ce n'est pas normal. Je sais bien que Heero est bizarre, mais de là à disparaître avec un inconnu…

-Trowa ? Tu as fini de pensée.

Quatre devient jaloux que je me retrouve avec ma grande amie la pensée.

-Oui, je réponds.

-Tu crois qu'on le reverra ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse sans nous.

-Une bêtise, répondit tristement Quatre.

Ce mot me glace le sang. Et si Heero en avait fini avec la vie à cause de ce crétin de Wufei ? Non, il n'était pas assez…Je prends mon amant par la main et l'entraîne vers le kiosque pour prendre le premier journal que je vois. Je parcours les pages, mais pas de titre du genre " Un jeune retrouver pendu", " Un homme s'est noyé avec une chemise verte" (= une chemise qui appartenait à Wufei que Heero adorait ). Le seul titre concernant un mort c'est un barman dans une benne, bizarre, c'était au pub ou on était hier soir. Quatre me regard, il a bien deviné mon intention.

-Alors ?

-Y'a rien, je suis rassuré.

-Tu sais, on devrait retourné à ce pub, il y serra peut-être avec son Duo.

-Oui, je réponds sans vraiment être convaincu par cette idée.

________________________________________________________________________

****

POV de Heero

Mais où est ce putain de #$¤?~*µ@§£ …HA ! Le voilà. Tiens, il y a 5 non répondus. C'est Quatre qui a essayer de m'appeler. Finalement, ils se font du soucis pour moi. Duo se colle à moi et regarde par-dessus mon épaule le portable que je tiens dans ma main.

-Bah ! T'es fait pas, ils t'auront oublié dans quelques temps

Je sais, mais…Sa me rend triste de savoir ça. Les 2 seules personnes pour qui je comptais vraiment c'était eux. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais de vrai amis. Duo remarque que je fais une sale tête, la preuve, il m'embrasse. A croire qu'il pense que ça me rassure, mais le pire…C'est que ça marche.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, si tu veux les revoir, tu les reverra. 

-Merci. 

-Prêt ? 

-On y va.

J'ai une faim de loup. Je me demande comme Duo s'y prend pour choisir ses victimes. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, mais je sais qu'il me les apprendra.^___^. Nous sortons, il salut quelques vampires au passage, puis on sort de la baraque. Nous errons dans les rues et nous tombons sur une jeune fille, plutôt mignonne. Elle s'approche de nous en se tortillant. Duo me jette un regard. Je crois que ça va être celle-ci ma première victime.

-Bonsoir, fit-il à la jeune fille.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mon copain et moi, on se demandait si tu voulais bien nous accompagner.

-Mais volontiers, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il la pris par le bras et s'engouffra dans la rue. Je le suivit, mais… J'ai peur de le faire. C'est pas tout le jour qu'on ôte une vie. C'est vrai que je vais devoir le faire tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais bon, c'est pour moi une grande première et je…Duo la plaque contre le mur avec une poigne de fer et lui met directement une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas.

-Viens, me fit-il.

Je m'approche doucement et je sens l'odeur de la peur se dégagé de sa peau, mêle avec une horrible odeur, certainement un parfum bon marché. Je m'approche encore et je sens alors les battements de son cœur qui s'accélère. Le sang qui circule rapidement dans ses veines. Duo me fixe, mais… 

-Je peux pas.

-Mais si, murmure-t-il sous les yeux effrayés de la pauvre créature. Il te suffit de prendre ce dont tu as besoin.

Mon amant me regard. Je suis pétrifier, je ne peux pas lui ôté la vie. Mon corps tremble, je le sens. Je suis incapable de le faire, je…Il m'attrapa avec son autre bras pour me coller à lui.

-Ne pense plus à tes amis, sinon, tu ne vivra pas longtemps en te privant de sang. Je suis bien conscient que c'est dur, mais mieux vaut que tu… cette personne plutôt que tes amis.

Il me regard droit dans les yeux. Il avait parfaitement raison, après tout, je ne la connaissait pas du tout. Je repris un peu de courage en l'embrassant. Puis je dirigea mes lèvres sur le cou de la jeune fille. Si elle avait put, elle aurait crier tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Je mordis sa veine et son sang envahi ma bouche. Il est chaud et si sucré. Je gouttes à cette douceur. Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile de tuer quelqu'un. Je me retire et voit Duo qui me regard. Une lueur brille dans ses yeux, comme s'il était fière de moi. 

-C'est gentil de m'en laisser une goutte.

Sur ce, il mord le cou de la fille désormais inconsciente mais bientôt elle ne sera plus. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laisse tombé son corps sur le sol et me prend par la taille. Il me lèche le coin des lèvres.

-Tu avais un filet de sang, ça serait gênant si…

Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Je le plaque contre le mur et passe un main sous son t-shirt noir. Je crois que je vais vraiment aimer cette nouvelle vie avec lui.

-Alors ? Tes premières impressions, me demande-t-il après avoir séparé nos lèvres.

-C'était vraiment exquis…

Il me sourit. C'est un sourire digne de Shinigamie. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne en dehors de la ruelle, sans que personne ne nous remarque. Nous marchons à travers la ville, tels 2 âmes errantes, mais nous sommes plus, nous étions 2 âmes sœurs. Finalement, nous avons décidé de retourner au pub de notre rencontre. Duo savait bien que j'espérait y voir mes 2 potes, mais il ne dit rien. Nous approchions du pub quand soudain, je vois 2 silhouettes qui me semble familière. Ils s'approchent de nous et là, je vois enfin leurs visages, c'est…

****

A SUIVRE

Alors, vous la trouvez comme ma suite ????? Je ne fais que mettre en place certains éléments mais bon. Il faut dire qu'il y a plein de truc qui se sont ajouter à mon histoire de départ alors je suis forcé de les mettre sur le tapis, même si c'est un peu chiant. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et si c'est le cas ( et même si c'est pas le cas ), laissez moi un review. 

La suite risque d'attendre à cause du bac * peur terrible * mais je pense y survivre pour pouvoir écrire la suite. ^^

@+ Law. 


	4. Rencontres imprévues

****

Titre : Darkness

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : Gundam Wing avec un mélange de Hellsing et de Buffy ( de vampire mais à ma sauce )

****

Couples : 1+2, 3+4, et pis peut-être du 5+1, Zeck+2, Hilde+2, Hilde+Catherine, Zeck+5…

****

Genre : Romance ( Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri ), Fantastique, POV, une pointe d'aventure/action ( peut-être pas pour tout de suite ) et OCC bien sûr.

****

Disclaimer : Bon, ils sont pas à moi mais je les ai kidnappé pour un petit moment et je compte pas les rendre tout de suite. ^____^.

****

Ch'tite note : Je sais que je suis une méchante, une sadique, une pas gentille… Mais je peux rien y faire, chui née comme ça. Alors voici la suite que vous attendez avec impatience ^^. Mais avant, je réponds aux reviews: ( niak niak, comme ça sa vous fait attendre un peu plus ^_____^ ).

****

Azalea: Sorry, que la suite ne soit pas venue tout de suite, mais avec le bac, c'est un peu dur de tout combiner. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Mimi:** Je suis une méchante fille et… J'adore ça * rire sadique *. Tu va bientôt savoir qui s'était les deux personnes. Ton Wuwu va bientôt refaire surface et apparaître à ton grand bonheur. J'espère que toi aussi tu as pu passer ton bac dans les meilleures conditions.

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir.

****

Sakura: Merci et je prends ça comme un compliment d'être sadique ^_______^. Bon, si je comprends bien il va falloir que je la fasse durer puisque tu es devenu accro à cet fic. Raaa, ça va être dur d'être à la hauteur mais je relève le défie.

****

Hathor: Ca fait plaisir de savoir que ça te détend de lire mes fics. Mais tu devrais pas plutôt réviser ??? Tu me diras, je fais pareil, car tous les soirs après avoir révisé, j'étais sur mon ordi soit à lire ou écrire la suite de mes fics.^^. En tout cas, bonne chance pour tes examens. 

****

Salomé Li: Yata, chui la plus forte. Bon, j'ai surtout une bonne mémoire en ce qui concerne mes centres d'intérêts ^^. Je trouve pas que ce soit des horreurs et si t'en as d'autres, je voudrais bien les lire. Tu me diras ou les trouvés ? Je sais pas si Trowa et Quatre vont devenir des vampires * grand sourire* Et bien, je dirais rien, na na na na nère, car moi je le saaaaaaiiiiiiis. ^________^. 

Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, car je suis sur que vous voulez la suite. Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness 

Rencontres imprévues

****

POV de Heero

Zut, je me suis trompé, je croyais les connaître, mais non… Il y a un mec avec des longs cheveux blond. L'autre est un passant car il traverse pour finalement s'engouffrer dans le pub d'en face. Par contre, le blond continue sa route vers…nous ! Duo m'arrête. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais tout ce que je vois dans ses yeux améthystes, c'est un mélange de haine et de joie ??? Je reporta nom regard sur le type qui s'est arrêté vers nous.

-Bonsoir Duo, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

****

***********

POV de Duo

Shit, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ???? C'est bien ma veine de tombé sur lui, alors que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je lance méchamment.

-Quel accueil, réplique-t-il, tu ne me présente pas ?

Il désigne Heero du regard puis revient me fixer avec ses 2 prunelles bleus claires.

-Pas la peine, puisque tu t'en vas.

-Je suis Zeck, coupa-t-il en tendant une main à mon amant.

-Heero, répondit-il en la serrant.

-Je suis le créateur de cet ange de la nuit, explique-t-il en esquivant un sourire.

Raaaaa, il fallait qu'il le dise. De toute façon, je ne suis plus ton ange, je suis celui de Heero.

-Ravis de t'avoir revu.

Je prends la main de mon amant et l'entraîne avec moi. Mais une puissante main me retient par la taille.

****

***********

POV de Heero

Pour qui il se prend, il n'y a que moi qui peux l'appeler "mon ange". Et puis, il va retirer ses sales pattes de sa taille ou je le…Bon, je me calme, de toute façon, Duo n'a pas l'air très enchanté de la revoir…Minute, ce serait lui son maître mais aussi son…

-TROWA.

Tiens, cette voix met familière. Je me retourne et je vois Trowa accompagné bien évidemment de Quatre. Par contre, celui qui a interpellé mon pote est ?? Je le vois pas encore…WUFEI !!!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ???? Duo me prend par la main et me tire à quelque mètres de Zeck.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins après, me dit-il

-Mais…

-Tu avais envie de les revoir, non ??

-Ben…

Je suis pris au dépourvu des 2 côtés. Merde alors. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Voir mes potes qui sont en plus de ça avec mon ex ou bien, rester ici avec Duo. Je sais pas quoi faire mais…Je sais que je veux pas laisser mon ange noir avec ce type qui le dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heur. Il va vite se calmer ou je le…

-Heero ?

-Oui

-Vas-y, je te rejoins

Je le regard. Là, c'est lui qui me pousse à y aller. Non, je veux pas qu'il reste avec Zeck, surtout si…Je plonge mon regard dans ses améthystes qui me regardent, attendant une réaction de ma part.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Sur ce, il passe une main derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse tendrement. Je passe une main sur sa taille pour le rapproché de moi mais il se dérobe. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire dont lui seul à le secret puis se dirige vers Zeck. Grrrrr, s'il touche à Duo, il va avoir de mes nouvelles.

Je regarde en direction du pub. Wufei est en train de discuter avec mes 2 amis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec eux ??? De là où je suis, je n'entends que des brides de conversation, mais apparemment, c'est pour me retrouver que Trowa a téléphoner à Wufei. Je traverse et me dirige vers eux, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Duo qui s'engouffre avec Zeck dans une ruelle adjacente. Je me rapproche encore.

-Bonsoir.

Trowa, qui me tournait le dos ainsi que Quatre, se retourne et me regarde des pieds à la tête comme si j'étais un mort vivant revenu de l'enfer.

-Heero, murmure-t-il surpris de me voir.

-Bah ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Le pape ?

-HEERO !

Le blondinet me saute au cou. Oh moins, y'en a un qui est content de me revoir.

-Tu nous as fait peur, où tu étais ? Enchaîne Quatre en me lâchant.

-Avec Duo, je réponds un peu froidement en fixant Wufei pour voir sa réaction.

-Et c'est qui Duo ? Demanda mon ex sans attendre.

Je le regarde d'un air hautain. Putain, il est toujours aussi mignon… Non, non et non, ce mec est un enfoiré, il t'a trompé alors tu n'en parle plus. Il me regarde avec ses 2 pupilles noirs. Raaaa,, c'est pas vrai…

-C'est mon copain, je lâche aussi froidement que possible.

Il a l'air vachement déçu. Tant pis, il a au sa chance et il l'a gâché. Trowa me regarde bizarrement. C'est le seul qui me trouve bizarre car Quatre me parle normalement et Wufei, bein…comme un ex. 

-Et tu as fais quoi de ta journée ? Demande le grand brun.

-Rien…Je suis désolé Tro, mais j'arrête mes études.

Je voulais pas lui dire ça comme ça, mais j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être direct.

-QUOI, tu as trimé pendant 2 ans et tu lâche tout à cause de ce mec que tu as rencontré.

Visiblement, ça lui a pas plus. Il est plutôt en colère. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, lui qui essaye d'être le plus calme possible. Je vois que Wufei suis la conversation avec intérêt. Tu m'étonnes, il vient d'apprendre que je sors avec un autre et que je quitte tout pour lui alors que…Je l'ai jamais fait pour lui, malgré ses supplications. 

-On entre et je t'en parle après, ok ?

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Il prend la main du petit blondinet et ils entrent en premier dans le pub. Le français essaye visiblement de se calmer dans les bras de son amant. Je laisse entrée Wufei qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Raaaaaa, il a toujours un aussi beau cul. Je regarde ou sont les 2 tourtereaux. Il sont assis à notre table. Wufei s'assoie et moi aussi. Je suis en face de Trowa qui me fusille du regard. Il attend mes explications mais je sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je peux tout de même pas lui dire… 

-Alors ? me demande-t-il.

-Viens avec moi.

Je me lève et l'entraîne dans les toilettes. Il me regarde.

-Tu sais, c'est les filles qui discutent aux chiottes, fit-il sarcastique.

-Oui, mais je veux que personne à par toi ne soit au courant.

Il me regarde avec de grand yeux. Aie ! Je suis obligé de lui dire, je vois pas d'autre solution… Si Duo était là, il serait peut-être quoi dire. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'espère que ce Zeck l'a pas touché sinon…Bon, je me lance.

-Je…

-Tu es amoureux alors que tu ne le connais pas, c'est ça ?

-Oui…mais il y a autre chose, je… Je ne peux plus voir la lumière du soleil.

Faite qu'il comprenne, pitié.

-Hein !!!!!!!!! Je comprend pas, explique ?

-Je suis un vampire.

BAM. Trowa en est tombé sur le cul, et je dis pas ça pour rie, il est vraiment par terre. Je m'accroupi vers lui mais j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

-Trowa ?

-Oui, attend une seconde, tu es vraiment ?

-Oui, je réponds en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je te le dit car tu es mon meilleur pote, mais ne le dit pas à Quatre et encore moins à Wufei.

-Ok, mais lui aussi… Il est…

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a fait goutté à cette nouvelle vie.

-Ben ça alors, je… Tu es vraiment bizarre mais là, je crois que ça me dépasse.

-Excuse-moi, je murmure, mais je suis bien avec lui.

-T'as raison, Wufei ne te méritait pas, fit-il en se relevant. C'est un peu bizarre de savoir ça, mais bon. En tout cas, je veux quand même gardé le contact avec toi car tu es aussi mon meilleur pote. Alors tu éteins plus jamais ton portable, sinon, c'est moi qui te tue.

-C'est entendu.

Nous sortons tous les 2 des toilettes, comme si de rien ne s'était passée. Je suis rassuré qu'il le prenne ainsi. Peut-être qu'il ne me croit pas sur le moment, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, mais il… Je vois Duo devant moi haletant et…Sa chemise est ouverte !!!!!!!

-Viens on se casse

Il m'a pris la main et m'entraîne dehors avant même que j'ai eux le temps de dire au revoir à Trowa. Je comprend pas ce qui a pu ce… Raaaaaa, si ce type a essayé de toucher à mon ange noir, il va le regretter. 

****

A SUIVRE

Heero: HEIN !!!!!!!! Pourquoi mon Duo a sa chemise ouverte ???????????????????

Law: Parce que… Je l'ai violé.^^.

Duo: Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités.

Law: Hey! Mais fallait pas le dire, t'es pô drôle.

Duo: Si je suis drôle, mais il y aurait pas cru à ta blague.

Heero: Sa c'est sûr.

Law: Bandes d'ingrats * tire le langue * De toute façon, je vais vous faire souffrir * sourire sadique *

Duo et Heero: QUOI ?????

Law: Bon, laissez-moi un review, histoire de sauvez ces 2 pauvres créatures ^_____^. Et surtout par avoir la suite.^^.


	5. Quand le passé vous rattrape

Bon, j'en ai marre de répéter tout le tra la la du début, de toute façon, ça n'a pas changé en cours de route et puis vous savez comment j'écris cette fic, alors je pense pas vous faire de grosse surprise, sauf si j'ai une idée tordue, mais je vous préviendrais…Oh finalement je sais pas * sourire sadique *. Bon, si quand même il y aura soit un lime soit un lemon, je tente le coup et j'espère que ce sera pas pourri. 

Law: BOOOOUUUUUUH, c'est pas juste, ma fic perd de l'audience 

Duo: C'est pas grave, je pense qu'ils vont vite revenir avec ce que tu as fait dans ce chapitre

Law: Ouais, je l'espère. Merci Duo de me remonter le moral

Duo: Y'a pas de quoi

Donc, réponse aux reviews, même s'ils sont pas nombreux -_- :

****

Hathor: Tu aimerais bien savoir ce qu'a fait Zeck à Dounounet et bien tu vas le savoir. Et crie pas trop "vive Trowa" car il est pas dans ce chapitre Sorry ^^. Mais dans le suivant et… Il aura pas de chance lui non plus ^_____^. 

****

Légolia: Bon, je prends note de martyriser les 2 petits vampires

Duo: NON, tu vas pas le faire

Law: Chais pô. Et pis laisse moi travailler. * bâillonne Duo *

Donc, je te remercie pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse ^___^.

****

Kaory: Bave pas trop devant cette image car sinon tu auras plus de salive pour la fin du chapitre *___*. Et je t'assure que j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de Heero ^^. Tu verras de quoi je parle.

****

Tipitina: C'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement et pi le BAC avant tout, c'est le plus important. Je pense que la suite va te plaire, enfin, j'espère.

****

Azalea: Moi aussi j'aime pas Zeck ( dans cette fic ) mais fallais bien que quelqu'un tienne le mauvais rôle ^______^. Et pô de chance c'est tombé sur lui. 

****

Carina: Tu vas bientôt savoir ce qui est arrive à ton Duo adoré, c'est promis.

****

Makena: Merci, ça fait plaisir d'avoir encore une nouvelle revieweuse. Voila la suite

Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, car je suis sûre que vous voulez la suite. Bonne lecture.

Mais avant, UN GROS MEGA MERCI à ma beta-lectrice Shi-sama qui vient de finir de corriger ce chapitre pour je puisse le mettre sur FF.net. C'est grace à elle que vous allez pouvoir lire sans fautes d'orthographe ^^.

****

Darkness 

Quand le passé vous rattrape

****

POV de Heero

Duo m'entraîne dans les rues jusqu'à la bâtisse qui nous servait de maison. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement sous le choc que je me suis laissé entraîner. Je crois même qu'une petite question m'empêche de réagir: Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ??? Argh!! Ça me met hors de moi de penser que…Non, non, non, faut pas que j'y pense. Le temps que je me batte intérieurement, nous étions déjà dans notre chambre ( ou appartement, comme vous voulez). Duo semblait tout retourné, furieux, peureux…C'était dur de savoir. Je lui prends délicatement la main et l'entraîne vers le lit où il s'assoit comme une masse. Je m'accroupis devant lui et cherche à voir ses yeux qui semblent me fuir. D'une main, je relève le visage de mon amant où se mêlent angoisse et tristesse. Je l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

-Duo ? … Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé avec Zeck…

A ses mots, il se jette dans mes bras, me faisant tomber sur le sol ( déjà que je tenais pas bien accroupi ). Il enfouit son visage au creux de mon épaule, cherchant à sa rassurer. Je l'entoure de mes 2 bras et le sert contre moi, ça semble le calmer. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait éclater en pleurs. Duo me paraissait si fort. Je me rend compte que je me suis trompé, que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'il au contraire plus vulnérable…Mais qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec Zeck ?

-Duo ? S'il te plait, mon ange, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Silence.

-Je…

-Sorry.

Enfin, il reparle. Ca fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas l'entendre parler, le pire, c'est que sa voix est triste.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais…Accorde-moi une minute.

-Minute accordée.

Il me sert encore plus fort contre lui, mais il n'a toujours pas sorti sa tête de là où il l'avait enfouie. Puis il la tourne et me regarde avec un petit sourire. Je vois bien qu'il se force, pour que je ne m'inquiète pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. 

-La minute est finie, je lui fais avec un petit sourire.

-Je sais, répondit-il en s'approchant encore plus de moi, mais y'a un moyen de la faire durer.

Ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Je lui donne libre accès à ce qu'il veut mais c'est une langue timide qui vient à la rencontre de la mienne. Je le presse contre moi pour l'inciter à ne plus hésiter… Mais pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Il se retire doucement et dépose un timide baiser sur mes lèvres. Je vois bien qu'il n'agit pas comme d'habitude. Bordel !!! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ??? Il va tout de même pas…Non, ça, je ne veux même pas l'envisager, car vivre sans lui, c'est comme me priver de sang, m'exposer au soleil, me planter un pieu dans le cœur. ARGH, pitié, faite que ce soit pas ça…

-Heero ?

Ca voix est si timide quand il m'appelle, c'est pas bon signe du tout.

-Oui, je réponds un chouia inquiet ^^

-Je peux prendre une douche avant d'en parler, je…

-Haï

Il me sourit, mais c'est enfin un sourire que je connais. Je vais finir pas croire qu'il fait tout pour repousser le moment où il va m'en parler. Or, je peux bien lui accorder ça, car il est là…Enfin, encore là… T_T. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je change de vêtement et opte pour un short noir et une chemise verte. Je m'allonge sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant sur ce plafond mais cela me permettait de ne pas me perdre dans des réflexions inutiles. Je fixais mon point imaginaire lorsque le lit s'affaisse sur le côté droit. Je me relève et m'assoie à côté de lui. Il est vêtu de noir. Je lui prends une main pour le rassurer ainsi que pour le pousser à me parler. Il prend une profonde inspiration.

-Je…Après que tu sois parti, tu as vu que je suis allé avec Zeck dans une ruelle.

-Oui.

Il me commence alors son récit.

****

-------FLASH BACK--------- _[ le flash back est ce que raconte Duo à Heero ]_

****

POV de Duo

Je ne devrais même pas lui accorder le droit de me parler après ce qu'il m'a fait. Je suis bien trop gentil.

-Duo, murmure Zeck en m'enlaçant par la taille.

Je me détache violemment et il me regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Duo ? Ben, qu'est-ce qui te prend ma puce ?

-Je ne suis plus ta puce Zeck, le jour où je suis parti, je t'ai fait comprendre que c'était fini entre nous.

-Mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, fit-il en se rapprochant.

-Non mais tu délires, je crie en reculant. Tu m'as trompé avec cette petite chinoise et puis le tahitien, tu crois quand même pas que j'allais rester avec toi !

-Mais ma puce, on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Shit ! Il y a le mur derrière moi, je suis coincé. Zeck pose ses 2 mains de chaque côté de mes épaules et me fixe. Ses yeux si bleu me disent très bien ce qu'il veut : Moi.

-C'est ce Heero, c'est ça ? Tu as voulu trouver un joujou mais…

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, je coupe menaçant.

-Oh ! Il faut que je fasse attention, mais ma puce, tu ne peux pas me jeter comme ça.

Il se rapproche encore plus de moi et là je suis vraiment coincé, entre le mur et son corps. Le pire, c'est que je sais de quoi cet homme est capable.

-Tu peux faire une croix sur moi, je fais, toujours sur le même ton, je…

-Tu peux oublier cet avorton, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, me susurra-t-il en se plaquant contre moi. "Argh, je déteste quand il est comme ça."

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il est meilleur que toi !

Ma phrase a fait l'effet d'une bombe et je l'ai bien regretté. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur, me faisant perdre le peu d'avance que j'avais pour m'échapper et prit possession de mes lèvres. Je senti sa langue presser le passage de mes lèvres, s'emparant de ma bouche comme il le faisait auparavant. De ses 2 mains, il pressa mon corps contre le sien me faisait nettement ressentir tout le désir qu'il avait. Je… Non, il ne faut pas que je retombe dans ses bras comme à chaque fois, je tiens à Heero et au moins, il est sincère avec moi. Cela fait seulement 2 mois que je l'ai quitté définitivement et ce n'est pas maintenant que je … Je le repousse violemment et il lâche enfin mes lèvres mais son corps en ébullition est encore contre le mien .

-Avoue que je t'ai manqué, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Non, je lui répondis sèchement.

Cela lui a déplu car il n'a plus son petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Tu as du culot, je t'ai fait goutté à cette nouvelle vie, nous avons passé l'éternité ensemble…..

-120 ans, je rectifie.

-Peu importe, tu es A MOI.

-Je ne suis pas à toi, je vole de mes propres ailes depuis 2 mois et crois moi, je me sens enfin libre !

-Tu étais libre avec moi !

-Bien sûr, sauf que quand tu voulais certaines choses, j'étais obligé de les faire même si je ne voulais pas !

-Parce que tu le voulais au plus profond de toi.

Je le regarde d'un air dégoûté… Oui, je suis dégoûté d'avoir aimer un type pareil, il m'écœure. Il va bientôt me sortir que lorsqu'il me prenait de force lors d'une de ses lubies, c'était parce que je le voulais. 

-Tu sais, tu me donnes envie de vomir Zeck.

Il me fixe, impassible. Lorsqu'il est comme ça, c'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me tirer d'ici et vite. Tiens, il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Shit, il va… Je tente de le repousser mais il me prend les 2 mains et les plaque contre le mur juste au-dessus de ma tête.

-Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça, ma puce. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner !

Sur ce, il déboutonne le haut de ma chemise noir et dépose des petits baisers sur ma peau qui me brûle. 

-Huuuum, elle est toujours aussi savoureuse !

Il continue ses petits baisers en remontant le long de mon cou pour finir sur mes lèvres et encore cette fois, il force le passage de ma bouche, obligeant ma langue de jouer avec la sienne. Quand il en eut fini l'excursion, il quitta me lèvres pour me regarder.

-Alors ?

Il faut que je joue son jeu et s'il baisse sa garde, je pourrais enfin partir. Je souris à cette idée.

-Tu comptes t'arrêter là ?

Zeck me sourit, visiblement satisfait de ma réponse. Il lâche mes poignets pour me prendre la taille, grossière erreur de sa part. Je me colle contre lui en passant une main sous sa chemise et en parcourant son torse. Il a relâché toute son attention. Je me détache de lui et lui donne un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac. Mon ex se tord en 2 sous la douleur.

-Je ne suis pas à toi, je suis avec Heero, compris ?

Sur ce, je me retourne et m'éloigne dans l'obscurité.

-Je t'aurais, me crie-t-il, " tu peux en être certain".

****

------- FIN DU FLASH BACK--------- 

POV de Heero

-La suite, tu la connais, finit mon amant.

Mince alors, Zeck est bien son ex en plus de celui qui l'a créé. Grrrr, je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé tout seul à ce moment là. Heureusement qu'il est là…devant moi. Je me rapproche de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Je le serre autant que je peux. J'ai tellement eut peur de le perdre.

-Excuse-moi, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Quoi ! Fit-il surpris en reculant.

Il me fixe de ses 2 améthystes et enchaîne :

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, je… Je me sens sale… Honteux… Comme si je t'avais trompé, enfin, je t'ai en quelque sorte trom…

-Chuuuuuuute, je fais en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres si rose et si douce. Je m'excuse car je n'aurait pas du te laisser seul avec lui.

Il me regarde encore plus surpris par ma réponse.

-Je…

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer car j'ai passé ma main derrière sa nuque afin de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ma langue rencontre la sienne qui est si douce…Si entreprenante…. Toute trace de timidité a disparut car il prend le dessus sur la mienne et se presse contre moi. Il a envie de réconfort, que je lui montre que je suis là…. Pour lui. Je l'allonge sur le lit et tout en déposant des baisers sur sa peau si sucrée, je défais la chemise qu'il vient à peine de mettre. Sa peau si fine sent encore le savon. Je continu ma série de petits baisers en descendant jusque vers son nombril et là, je remonte tel un félin et m'empare de ses lèvres si roses et si désireuses. Il commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise et une fois qu'il eut fini, il passa ses mains derrière mon cou, les laissant glisser le long de mon dos puis il laissa glisser la chemise sur le sol. Il donne une série de baisers brûlant ma peau. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne le dessus, je m'empare de ses lèvres une fois encore. Je veux qu'il profite de cet instant…Egoïstement.

Je redescends mes baisers au niveau de son torse et m'amuse à titiller le bout de ses tétons durcis par le désir. Il parcours mon dos de ses mains chaudes puis descend vers le bas de mon dos pour introduire une main insolente dans mon short. Il la ressort pour déboutonner mon short. Il est alors à moitié ouvert alors que je descends encore plus bas mes baisers, lèche au passage son nombril. Il laisse échapper des petits gémissements de plaisirs. Je commence à lui enlever son pantalon que je le laisse choir sur le sol. Tout en remontant, je laisse mes mains parcourir ses fines cuisses jusqu'à arriver à l'entrejambe. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur son nombril puis prend dans ma bouche le membre viril fièrement dressé. J'entame alors un va et viens, le lèchant délicatement. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer mêlé à des gémissements. Une douce chaleur envahi ma bouche. Je lèche avidement le membre puis remonte rapidement jusqu'à ses lèvres que je saisi au vol, introduisant ma langue à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes et accueilli par son hôte. Elles entamèrent une danse folle jusqu'à ce que mon amant quitte mes lèvres. Il me prend ma main et introduit dans sa bouche un doigt qu'il lèche sur toute sa longueur. 

Je laisse alors mes mains parcourir la courbe de ses hanches si parfaite. Je le rapproche de moi et suce la peau de son cou. Il commence à écarter un peu plus les jambes, pour me laisser donner libre accès à ce que je souhaite. Il pousse un gémissement de plaisir alors que je rentre en douceur en lui. J'accélère le mouvement, donnant libre cours à mes envies. Notre respiration haletante est mêlée à de petits cris. Je vais toujours plus loin dans mon exploration et je me libère en lui alors qu'il me griffe le dos en criant mon nom. De ses 2 bras entouré sur ma nuque, il me rapproche de lui et m'embrasse pour étouffer ses cris qui lui montent dans la gorge. Je me retire doucement. Je lui embrasse le front et m'allonge à côté de lui mais il pose aussitôt sa tête sur mon torse, le caressant de sa main. Mon ange noir s'endormit bien vite, épuisé. Je ne cessais de passer mes doigts à travers ses longs cheveux soyeux qui s'étaient éparpillés derrière lui. Je ne tardais point à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

****

A SUIVRE

Duo: Elle y est arrivée !!!! YOUPI !!!!

Law: Et vi, j'ai enfin fait un lemon

Heero: T'en a mit le temps

Law: Hey, on ne bouscule pas l'écrivain, Môssieur Hee-chan ^_^.

Duo: En tout cas, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux.

Law: Chais pas, on verra, si ça plait au lecteur, peut-être qu'oui

Duo: PLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE; laissez lui pleins de reviews pour qu'elle en refasse un autre

Law: Il est pô croyable celui-là, tout dans son intérêt

Duo: * sourire angélique * Bah, vi, mais tu sais que je t'aime Law

Law: * murmure * Ouais, par intérêt -_- snif !


	6. Accident

Et voici un chapitre un peu moins croustillant que le précédent mais qui est important pour la suite des événements. Mais avant, je tiens à vous annoncé que les fic vont pouvoir être continuer sans problème car j'ai pas eut mon bac T_T.

**Makena :** Et bah ça, c'est une surprise ^^ Zeck aura une revanche mais pas pour tout de suite car je me suis occupé du cas de certain ^^. 

**Hathor :** C'est pas vrai, tu veux un autre lemon…. avec Zeck cette fois ci ?

Duo : Ca va pas ??? Non pas que…

Law : Ouaih, je sais c'est pour te faire marché et tu cours ^^

**Azalea :** Et voilà le chapitre suivant même s'il a été un peu long à être publier, gomen mais j'étais prise avec mon boulot et pas d'accès à Internet, l'horreur quoi ^^

**Carina :** La suite ?? pas aussi bonne ??? Tu doute de mon talent ^^ Non pas que je suis parfaite mais c'est la fic qui doit être la plus réussi, enfin pour moi. Et pi, j'ai déjà essayer de consoler Duo mais j'y arrive pas T_T, Heero a l'art de lui remonter le orale ^___^

**Légolia : **Vi on va revoir ton chouchou mais pas de suite. Et pi on verra qui mènera le prochain lemon et qui c'est se sera peut-être pas les 2 mêmes. 

**Amy :** Voilà la suite avec les 2 mecs si kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

**Tipitina :** Merci, tu va me faire virer au rouge tomate #_# Et pi on verra ce que je vais faire de Zeck mais pou le moment il est plus là, pour le moment…

**Kaory :** Tu va voir ce qui va ce passez, je ne répondrais à aucune question Miss ^^. 

**Tenshi-Shinigami Asuka :** Merci pour tes encouragements mais… Enfin, tu as vu, j'espère que ton frère là eut. Et voilà la suite 

**Chris :** Merci pour tes compliments et je vais vraiment finir par devenir rouge tomate #_#. Et j'espère voir bientôt ta fic sur FF.net. Et encore merci * Law rouge tomate *

Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, car je suis sur que vous voulez la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Darkness **

Accident

** POV de Heero**

Je me réveille alors que les rayons du soleil essayent vainement de traverser les volets de bois ainsi que l'épais rideau noir. Je remarque que mon amant n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il a posé sa tête sur mon torse. On dirait un ange avec les quelques mèches de cheveux qui suivent la courbe de ses hanches. Je tente doucement de m'extirper des draps. Il gémit lorsque je bouge puis se blottit contre moi. Je ne bouge plus, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je fouille le sol de ma main droite, la seul qui est accès au sol de la chambre. Je trouve bien sur un tas de vêtement noir qui appartiennent à Duo. Il a dut se fâcher avec la fée du ménage pour laisse autant de bordel derrière lui. Je cherche encore mon portable et oh miracle, je le trouve dans la poche d'un de mes pantalons.

Tiens, il y a un message qui est affiché. Je débloque le clavier et ouvre le message. Il est de Trowa. Il me dit :

"Il faut qu'on se voie ce soir, je dois tu parler. On se retrouve devant la fac à 21h."

Je pense qu'il veut plus d'explication, il a dut percuter ce que je lui aie dit hier. Je tape un message pour lui répondre que j'y serais avant le posé mon portable à côté de moi. Je sens alors 2 lèvres fraîches embrasser mon torse. Il relève la tête et me sourit. Ses cheveux suivent le mouvement de ses hanches, éparpillés dans son dos avec une mèche rebelle qui tombé devant son torse. [1]

-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormis ?

-C'est difficile de mal dormir avec toi.

Il se rapproche et glisse sa langue entre mes lèvres. Il explore mon palais et fait danser ma langue. Lorsqu'il les quitte, il remarque mon portable par très loin.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a appelé ?

-Trowa n'a envoyé un message, il veut qu'on parle mais…

-Tu peux y aller, je ne risque rien.

-Bien sûr, tu la feras à d'autre mais pas à moi, je réplique.

-Heero, je trouverais bien une occupation.

-Comme m'accompagner et rester dans les parages pendant qu'on discute.

-Tu te ferais pas un peu trop de soucis, murmure-t-il sensuellement avec un sourire.

-Tu le sais très bien.

*******************

**POV de Duo**

J'aurais vraiment été le plus stupide de le laisser pour ce crétin. Il est vraiment … So cute et plus encore, quand il est en train de s'inquiéter. Il passe une main sur mes hanches, chassant les mèches de cheveux qui recouvre mon corps et me rapproche de lui. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Puis je dépose un baiser dans son cou, sur sa peau si épicé.

-C'est d'accord, je te suivrais ce soir…comme ton ombre.

Il me sourit visiblement content de ma réponse.

-D'ailleurs, il faudra se trouver à dîner avec d'y aller, je fis avec un petit sourire carnassier.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres, tendrement, puis il retourne la situation et je me retrouve sous lui; assaillis par ses tendres baisers. Puis il se lève, me laissant seul sur le lit dans l'attente d'avoir plus que ça. [2]

-Hey ! Tu vas ou comme ça ?

-Me prendre une douche.

-Je peux venir te tenir compagnie si tu veux !

-Non.

-Méchant !

-Je sais, mais si tu viens, je pense pas que j'arriverais à prendre une douche, fit-il avec un petit sourire. [3]

Et il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Je me lève et cherche quelque chose à e mettre parmi le fouillis qui traîne par terre. Il faudrait que je pense à ranger tout ça un de ses quatre. Je retrouve la chemise noire d'hier ( celle que j'ai mit après ma douche, je vous rassure ), ainsi que mon pantalon. J'enfile le tout et m'assoie sur le lit en attendant Heero. Mon regard se porte sur le portable de Heero. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, comme nom. Bon, ça ne me regarde pas mais….J'attrape le portable et fait défilé les noms qui son en grande majorité des noms de mec. Tiens, un jean et avec son propriétaire à l'intérieur. Je reste comme un con, assis avec le téléphone dans mes mains. Je relève la tête pour voir mon amant torse nu.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Me fit-il.

Gloups, je me suis fait prendre. Il me prend son portable et regarde là où je m'étais arrêté. 

-Wufei, il murmure.

Je crois que j'aurais pas du fouiller dedans, il a un air triste. Je tente la question même si j'hésite un peu.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Mon ex, il lâche froidement.

-Oh ! Je fais d'une petite voix.

Il me regarde de ses 2 yeux bleu ou une petite lueur de tristesse persiste encore.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du …

Ca c'est tout moi, m'excuser. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Il me sourit quand même.

-C'est pas grave, je sais bien qui est ton ex maintenant.

Il s'approche de moi, laisse glisser sa main le long de ma joue avant de finir derrière ma nuque. Il se penche légèrement et m'embrasse. Raaaaaa, comment lui résister ? Il me fait fondre à chaque fois que sa peau est au contact de la mienne. 

-Il faudrait y aller si on veut pas être en retard.

-On a le temps, je réplique en me collant à lui.

-Oui, l'éternité, fit-il en me baisant le front, mais si tu veux te rassasier ta faim d'hémoglobine et être à 21h devant ma fac, il faut y aller.

Je le regarde puis le réveil qui affiche 20h04.

-Ok, on y va.

Je me lève du lit et me colle à lui.

-En plus, j'ai une faim de loup, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Il me sourit [4]. Je lui prend la main et l'entraîne dehors puis à travers les sombres ruelles qui nous engloutissent une à une. Au menu de ce soir, un jeune garçon bien frais dont le sang avait un goût de fraise.^^. Ensuite, mon amant me conduit alors vers notre destination finale : la fac. Brrr, la fac, j'aurais jamais imaginé y mettre les pieds un jour. Il y a plusieurs grands bâtiments, avec un parc et une fontaine nom loin de là. ( Style campus à la Buffy ). Je vois Trowa qui l'attend là-bas. Je le retiens par le bras.

-Je vais rester par ici. 

-D'accord me fit-il en se rapprochant, mais tu reste dans ma ligne de mire.

-Mais oui.

Je le prend par la taille et l'embrasse fougueusement, je peux pas lui résister quand il est comme ça. Je le lâche et le regarde s'éloigner. Mais je remarque aussi un jeune homme tapis dans l'ombre, non loin de là. Il nous observe. Je remarque qu'il est du type asiatique. Maintenant, il semble épier les moindres gestes de mon amant qui se déplace vers Trowa. Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, car même s'il fait noir, je sais qu'il me regarde de son regard le plus noir…Haineux. Mais qui est-ce ?

*******************

**POV de Heero**

Je laisse derrière moi Duo, mais je suis au moins sur qu'il est en sécurité ici. Je trouve bizarre que Trowa soit sans Quatre, enfin, c'est peut-être parce qu'il veut me parler de ma nouvelle nature. Ouaih, c'est sûrement ça. 

-B'soir Tro.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il froidement.

Quel accueil ! Je trouve ça étrange, il avait l'air de plutôt bien le digérer hier, enfin… C'était hier.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment fou d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait, commença-t-il, devenir un vampire pour un mec que tu ne connais pas. Je n'ai pas trop cogité au début car tu avais l'air plutôt heureux.

-Et je le suis, je lui lance.

-Oui et pour combien de temps ? Une fois que ton vampire en aura finit avec toi, il te tuera ou te laissera seul.

J'écoute Trowa aussi calmement que possible. De toute façon, il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens, ça lui est impossible. 

-Tu es vraiment un idiot Heero de l'avoir cru. 

Je le fixe et malgré le noir qui nous entoure, je le vois parfaitement.

-Tu as fini ?

-…

-Par ton silence, j'en déduis qu'oui. Je vais te dire un truc, au début, c'est vrai que j'ai eu peur. Je ne savais pas où j'allais avec Duo. Mais crois-moi, je ne le regrette pour rien au monde.

-Bah voyons, tout est beau et rose au début, réplique-t-il sarcastique.

-Il me comprend lui, je déclara en le fusillant du regard.

Trowa me fixe en silence.

-Je trouve dommage que tu aie gâché ta vie, déclare-t-il après le long silence.

-C'est ma vie comme tu dis.

*******************

**POV de Trowa**

Non mais quel crétin, finir sa vie avec une éternité à n'en plus quoi faire. Son Duo, comme il dit a beau le comprendre, lorsqu'il se lassera, il le quittera. Je suis vraiment peiné de te voir ainsi Heero, toi qui est mon meilleur ami.

-Ca me désole de te voir ainsi.

-Ne le sois pas, j'aime cette vie plus que l'autre.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis sûr que tu voudrais voir le soleil et même peut-être le visage de ton amant baigné de cette lumière. Mais cela est impossible car l'éternité a un prix et que si le soleil ose caresser ta peau, tu finiras parmi les grains de sable qui peuplent les plages. Je trouve cela cruel. D'un côté, cela me répugne, de devoir se nourrir en prenant la vie des autres. Mais j'ai quand même une certaine admiration pour toi, il faut du cran pour aller dans un univers qui est totalement inconnu. Nous sommes désormais séparés car tu es la nuit et je suis le jour. Argh, cela m'énerve de pensée à tout cela et dire que tu te soucis même pas des autres. Tu es un égoïste Heero car en partant comme ça, tu ne t'ais même pas demandé si tu allais manquer à quelqu'un ? Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu es vide, comme une coquille et pourtant tu marches et tu parles.

-Heero, je crois que c'est le moment ou nos chemins se séparent.

-Hein !! Prononce-t-il un peu pris au dépourvu par ma phrase.

-Oui, nous appartenons à 2 mondes différents, alors ce serait mieux de se séparer.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais je reste toujours ici et j'ai encore mon portable si tu changes d'avis.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne en direction de son amant.

-Passe une bonne soirée et salut Quatre de ma part.

*******************

**POV de Heero**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Trowa réagit comme ça. Il a peut-être peur de ma nature démoniaque ??? Peu importe, je le considère toujours comme un ami, même si… Je me rapproche de Duo qui m'attrape la taille.

-Alors ?

-Rien, on va quelque part, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

-Si tu veux, je connais une boite pas trop mal ou il y a humains et vampires enfin… Ils ne le savent pas, fit mon amant avec un sourire carnassier. 

Je le rapproche de moi et l'embrasse puis nous déambulons dans les rues jusqu'à la boite en question qui s'appel " Anges & Démons". Duo me présente à quelques amis vampires mais nous passons plutôt notre soirée ensemble, entre la piste et les canapés. Soudain, je sens mon portable vibrer. Je le prends, c'est Quatre qui m'appel.

-Allô ?

-Heero ? Il faut que tu viennes, je…

Quatre semble totalement paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?.

-Quatre, calme toi et parle plus lentement.

-Rejoint-moi au urgence de l'hôpital central, je t'en pris, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-C'est Trowa………..Il a eut un accident… 

**A SUIVRE**

Et vi, je coupe encore quand il faut pas ^________^. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ? En tout cas, moi je m'amuse comme une folle à écrire cet fic. 

***************************

[1] Law * Bave * Je veux le même à la maison T_T

Heero : Tu rêve ^^

Law : -_-

[2] Duo : Méchante

Law : Tu croyais tout de même pas avoir plus après ce que tu as eut la nuit d'avant

Duo : * sourire angélique *

Law : Désespérant -_-

[3] Shi : Moua je veux bien y aller sous la douche ^^

Law : Bon, ben moua j'irais bien dans le lit ^______________^

Heero & Duo : C'est hors de question

Shi & Law : -_-

Heero & Duo : Nan mais

[4] Heero sourit beaucoup trop, faut que j'arrête ^^ mais il si

Shi : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heero : -_-

Law : Laissez moi un petit review. @+ Law


	7. Nuit blanche à l'hôpital

Et voilà la suite qui est tant attendu, j'imagine que tout le monde veut savoir ce qui va arriver à ce pauvre Trowa, et bien il… Nan, vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire ^^. Petite réponse aux reviews :

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: c'est la fin parce que je suis une méchante ^^. Et pis, voili la suiteuh ^________________^

****

Makena: Tu vas bientôt savoir ce qui est arrivé à Trowa. Merci pour ton review ou tu t'es acharné à trouver une place. J'espère que t'a eut mon mail. De toute façon, pour mes idées, on en reparlera par mail ^^. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles, ça t'a plus ou il faut que j'aille me recyclé ???

****

Carina: C'est bien la seul fic ou je ne doute pas de moi quand j'écris. Merci beaucoup et je te laisse donc lire la suiteuh

****

Azalea: Et vi, je vais compliquer les chose et encore, c'est pas finit -_- J'espère que tu vas pas être déçu pour ce que j'ai osé faire à Tro-chou

Bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness 

Nuit blanche à l'hôpital

****

POV de Heero

Qu'est-ce que j'entends ????

-Qua…Quatre…Tu…

-Oui, j'y suis…Il…Est…Aux urgences.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ??? Je demande, paniqué.

-Euh…. Je te rappelle, voilà le médecin.

Je raccroche…Je suis….

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande mon amant

-C'est Trowa…Il a eu un….Accident

Duo me prend dans ses bras. Il voit bien que je suis sous le choc.

-Je suis désolé, murmure Duo, je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Venir avec moi à l'hôpital.

Je crois que je serais pas capable d'y aller seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de cette discussion qu'on a eut tout à l'heure. Il a du…Je prends ma veste, mon portable et nous sortons de la baraque direction l'hôpital centrale. Pendant tout le trajet je tiens la main de Duo… Non, je la serre autant que je peux car j'ai peur. Oui, je sais que les vampires n'ont pas de sentiments mais… Après tout, j'aime Duo à en mourir. Remarque, je suis bien mort pour lui car il m'a fait renaître. J'aperçoit les portes de l'hôpital et m'arrête net.

-Hee-chan ? m'appelle Duo

J'ai les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Duo me rapproche de lui, plongeant ses 2 améthystes dans mon regard perdu dans le vague. Il m'embrasse comme pour me redonner courage. Puis, il me tire à l'intérieur car mes jambes ne me répondent plus, je le suis comme un automate, un corps sans âme.

Et lorsque je vois Quatre, j'ai un déclic et je vais de suite vers lui. Le blondinet me saute au cou et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je referme mes 2 bras sur sa taille.

-Alors ?

-Il a une fracture ouverte du tibia et…Une hémorragie interne.

J'en reste muet. Je crois que c'est bien plus grave que ce que j'espérais. Pourvu que…

-Et qui s'occupe de lui ? Je demande à Quatre.

-Le Docteur Robin, il est avec lui mais je….

Quatre est à bout de force, je le vois bien. Je regarde mon amant qui a tout de suite compris. Je laisse donc le blond avec lui pour entrer dans la chambre ou se trouve Trowa. Il est allongé et il a l'air en piteux état. Le Docteur se retourne vers moi lorsque je rentre mais je garde les yeux fixés sur mon ami.

-Va-t-il s'en sortir ?

-Vous voulez que je sois franc ? Me demande le médecin.

-Oui, je réponds sans quitter Trowa du regard.

-Il a peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Je regarde toujours Trowa. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du lui parler de ça, pas du lui confier ce que j'étais devenu. Je suis sûr qu'il a du faire un tour en moto pour se défouler, il avait l'air très contrarié quand je l'ai laissé. Mon regard rencontre l'horloge qui affiche 4h07. Merde, il va falloir qu'on rentre. Mais je promets de revenir Trowa, revenir dès que le soleil aura fait place à la lune.

Je ressors pour retrouver Quatre qui pleure dans les bras de mon amant. Il a enfin explosé, j'imagine que c'est plus facile pour lui de pleurer dans les bras d'un inconnu plutôt que dans ceux d'un ami. Le blondinet relève ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers moi. Et là, il me prend dans ses bras pour pleurer de plus belle.

-Quatre, je l'appelle doucement.

J'entends un inaudible " oui " entre deux pleurs.

-Duo et moi on va te ramener, il faut que tu te repose.

Il lève sa tête pour me fixer.

-Mais, je….

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus qui ont perdu de leur éclat, de leur vitalité.

-Trowa ne voudrait pas que tu restes seul ici, j'enchaîne. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes et tu reviendras demain.

-Et toi ? Me demande-t-il. Tu viendras avec moi ?

Aie ! La question à quoi je m'attendais sauf que je sais pas quoi répondre.

-Désolé mais on ne pourra venir que le soir, dit Duo afin de voler à mon secours.

-Je comprends, fit-il d'une petite voix, vous avez mieux à faire…

-Non, je coupe. C'est simplement parce qu'on ne peux pas venir avant. Sinon, crois-moi que je resterais ici.

Le blond me fait un sourire, certes il n'est pas aussi beau que le sourire habituel mais il me fait au moins comprendre qu'il ne m'en veut pas pour ce que je viens de lui dire.

-Je… vais le voir et on y va…

Je regarde Duo qui se rapproche de moi, il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Il me prend par la taille.

-On fait que le ramener ?

-Duo, je réplique, il n'en est pas question.

Il avait dit cela pour me taquiner mais je suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Quatre vient de sortir, il prend le peu d'affaires qu'il a avec lui puis nous sortons de l'hôpital. Nous déambulons dans les rues qui sont encore sombres pour arriver jusqu'à l'appartement du blondinet. Je lui dis au revoir non sans lui répondre pour la vingtième fois que je viendrais demain soir à l'hôpital. Je vois bien qu'il est mort de peur, je voudrais bien rester avec lui mais je ne peux pas… Duo et moi rentrons à la baraque.

****

************************************

POV de Quatre

Et voilà, je suis tout seul… C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul dans cet appartement. Trowa et moi l'avions pris ensemble…Ensemble… Merde alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ce soir ? Je balaye le salon du regard même si je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas là. Autrefois je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais là…Sa présence me manque déjà.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans lui… Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser à cela, je refuse de le laisser partir. Je l'aime, il n'a pas le droit de me laisser. Je suis un peu égoïste en disant cela mais… Je suis sûr qu'il ferait pareil… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de prendre sa moto alors qu'il était énervé ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il a parlé avec Heero mais… Qu'est-ce que Heero me cache ? Je lui demanderais demain soir, de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre solution…Je pense qu'en ce moment il doit être aussi triste que moi, du moins je l'espère car c'est… Non, je n'ai pas le droit de dire cela, ce n'est pas la faute de Heero, enfin… Même si c'est à la suite de cette discussion que Trowa a risqué sa vie, je ne peux pas rejeter cette faute sur mon ami…

****

************************************

POV de Heero

J'ai eut du mal à le laisser. Il va être seul…. Je suis assis sur le lit et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas bougé depuis qu'on est revenu. Duo est allé voir quelqu'un mais de toute façon, je suis pas très bavard. Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'il a voulu faire en se plantant avec sa fichu moto mais… 

OH ! Mon Dieu ! Tout ça est de ma faute. Qu'est-ce que… Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mes joues. 

-Heero ?

Duo venait de revenir et se précipite vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je le sers contre moi. J'ai peur… C'est insensé mais j'ai peur que Trowa quitte ce monde…Par ma faute. Je pense que j'ai gardé encore de mon humanité pour penser ainsi. Duo prend mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmure-t-il, tu n'y es pour rien.

Duo aura beau dire tout ce qu'il veut mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Je sens ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Il entrouvre mes lèvres de sa langue mais je ne m'y oppose aucune résistance et me laisse aller par cette douce chaleur qui m'envahi. Je quitte ses lèvres pour enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

Et si… Si Trowa… Mais oui, c'est ça, si je donnais à Trowa une nouvelle vie.

-Duo…, je murmure

-Oui !

-Et si Trowa devenait comme nous ?

Mon amant me regarda, un peu surpris par ma demande. 

-Tu veux qu'il devienne un vampire, mais on ne peut pas l'obliger

-Je sais mais… Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'il va mourir à cause de moi, alors…

L'américain continua à me regarder comme s'il savait de quoi je parle mais qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se produise.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire s'il ne veut pas, commença Duo. Trowa ne peut pas devenir un vampire s'il n'est pas consentant.

Consentant…Ce mot raisonne dans ma tête. Il faut que je lui demande mais il est inconscient. Comment faire ? 

J'ai passé toute la journée dans les bras de mon amant à réfléchir à tout cela. Et le soir venu, on est allé à l'hôpital. Quatre y était déjà. Je le serre dans mes bras avant de rentrer dans la chambre de mon ami. Il était allongé sur son lit… Son lit de mort. Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ! 

-Heero !

-TROWA ???!!!!???!???

-Je ne veux pas…

-Attend, je vais appeler un médecin !

-Non…Heero, je veux devenir comme toi

QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il me le demande ??????? Il me prend le bras de sa main tremblante.

-Mais…

-Heero, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux…

Il me le demande vraiment ? Je me penche vers lui et lui murmure :

-Tu le veux vraiment ?

Trowa me regarde, même s'il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. On dirait qu'il s'est réveillé juste pour me le demander, comme s'il sentait que sa dernière heure est arrivée. Je ferme la porte de la chambre à clef puis je me penche sur lui et approchant ma bouche de son cou. Je plante délicatement mes canines sur sa veine. Il gémit sous la douleur alors que le chaud liquide rouge envahi ma gorge. Je bois son sang mais lui en laisse suffisamment pour le laisser en vie. Puis je prends la première chose tranchante qui me tombe sous la main et m'entaille la veine du poignet. Je lui présente ce sang qu'il boit sans hésitation. 

Lorsqu'il lâche mon poignet, toute les machines se mettent à sonner, montrant clairement sur le moniteur cardiaque que le cœur de Trowa était arrêté. Il avait les yeux fermés… Je ne comprenais pas, il devrait… Je sursaute quand il ouvre brusquement les yeux et s'assoie sur le lit.

-Trowa ??

Il se retourne et affiche un grand sourire qui me paraissait assez machiavélique sur l'instant.

****

A SUIVRE

Voilli et un vampire de plus ^^. Pauvre petit Quatre, il va pas s'en remettre

Quatre: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ? -_-

Law: Rien ^^, T'es pas content que Trowa soit en vie ?

Quatre: Ca dépend ce que tu me fais subir après

Law: Euh… Rien * sourire angélique *

Quatre: Par Allah ! Au secours -_-

Law: ^^ Bon, laissez moi un review si vous voulez savoir ce qui va arrivé à Quat-chou


	8. Le loup et l'agneau

****

P'tite note: Et voilà que Trowa se met du côté des vampires. A qui le tour ? Pourquoi j'entends plein de "Quatre" ??? ^^ Je préviens que ça va être un peu hard (enfin j'espère car c'est l'effet voulu [ D'ailleurs Shi-sama, m'a dit que ça l'était ] ) alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir ^^. Mais avant, réponses aux reviews

****

Anne laure : Michi pour ton review, voili la suiteuh ^^  
  
**MiSs ShInIgAmI :** Pourquoi Quat-chou devrait devenir un vampire ??? Tu verras bien ce qui ce passe  
  
**Makena :** Merci de tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ^^  
  
** Kaory :** Trowa, causer des ennuies ? * air totalement innocent * Pas à Heero en tout cas, sinon, j'en connais un qui lui botterais les fesses ^^  
  
**Légolia :** T'es mésssaaaante de dire ça T_T. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux na ! Naaaan, merchi pour ton review et je vais faire du croustillant, tu vas voir, il vont pas tous devenir des vampire pour le plaisir ^^

****

Chris : Un lemon ? Encore un, pffff

Duo: Oh oui oh oui

Heero: ^_____^ ( dit rien mais y pense très fort )

Law: Bah, si j'en refais un, je le ferais pas avec vous

Duo & Heero: Comment ça ????? * Duo prend sa faux et Heero son gun * REPETE

Law: J'en referais un avec vous mais plus tard, na !

Duo & Heero: T'a intérêt, sinon je dit à Chris de plus lire ton fic

Law: Oki. Bon, pour Quatre, je pense que sa vampirisation va prendre un peu de temps, tu comprendra pourquoi ^^. Et encore merci pour le compliment * blush * Je met tout mon talent dans les mots, car je sais que j'en suis capable, encore merci #^-^#  
  
**Tipitina :** Rooo que t'es méssante avec Quat-chou, t'inquiéte pas, tu va être servi dans ce chapitre ^^. Merci encore pour ton review 

Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Le Loup et l'Agneau

****

POV de Heero

Des médecins viennent dans la chambre, paniqués par le bip bip qui ne cesse pas. Ils ont l'air très surpris en voyant Trowa parfaitement debout qui est en train de ce rhabiller. 

-Vous ne devriez pas, jeune homme, nous devons….

Trowa les regarde avec un regard dont lui seul a le secret.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je me sens en pleine forme, je vous assure.

Et il me prend le bras pour sortir. Je vois alors Quatre qui écarquille les yeux et saute au cou de son amour.

-Trowa ! Crie-t-il.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il en serrant son amant et en lui caressant la tête.

Je vois Duo qui me regarde et je lui fais un signe de la tête. Il a compris que Trowa était dorénavant comme nous, il l'a senti. 

-On rentre, fit le grand brun au blond.

Celui-ci se lova dans les bras de son amour pour toute réponse. Puis ils sortirent avec nous sur leurs talons. Tout le personnel le regardait comme un mort vivant. Après tout, il était en quelque sorte un miraculé. 

-A plus, me fit Trowa en partant avec son amant.

Je le regarde s'éloigné en espérant que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je sens 2 bras enserrer ma taille et un baiser dans mon cou.

-Tu es sûr que tu as fait le bon choix ?

-Oui, car il me l'a demandé.

Mon amant reste silencieux. Je n'aime pas du tout ce silence. Il desserre son étreinte et je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde avec passion et tendresse, me montrant clairement son désir. 

-Hee-chan ce n'est pas parce qu'il te l'a demandé qu'il va tout de suite assumer sa nouvelle condition. 

Je le regarde, intrigué par ce qu'il vient de me dire. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas du tout où il veut en venir.

-Mais moi, j'y suis bien arrivé, pourquoi…

Il me coupe en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Toi, tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais être avec moi, Trowa l'a fait pour échapper à la mort. Il se peut qu'il….

-Qu'il…Je répète pour l'inciter à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. 

-Qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions primitives. C'est nouveau pour lui et il n'a aucun point de repère et en plus, il vit avec un humain. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, je murmure, je n'avais pas penser à cela.

Merde alors, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Quatre parce que j'ai changé son petit copain en vampire. Je sens alors les douces lèvres de mon amant sur les miennes, demandant l'accès à mon palais que je lui offre. Je laisse ma langue jouer avec la sienne. Puis il rompt le baiser pour reprendre:

-Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire, je suis sûr que si Trowa tient à Quatre, il ne lui fera rien.

Sacré Duo, il devine vraiment tout ce qui me tracasse. C'est comme s'il lisait en moi, comme un livre ouvert sur une table mais rien que pour lui. Il me prend la main et nous rentrons chez nous, englouti par la nuit.

********************************************************

****

POV de Trowa

J'ai vraiment frôlé la mort de peu. Un peu plus et la grande faucheuse serait venue me chercher. Mais elle n'est pas venue, enfin si, mais je suis revenu à la vie grâce à Heero, enfin…. Je suis plutôt un mort vivant, mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec mon ange blond. Il est tellement beau et puis son odeur est si enivrante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder son cou avec envie. Une envie folle d'y planter mes crocs dedans pour boire son sang. Non, reprend toi Trowa, tu ne peux pas. Je serre dans mes bras mon amant qui me rend immédiatement mon étreinte. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ?

Nous arrivons à l'appartement qu'il ouvre tout content. Rien n'a bougé depuis mon accident. Remarque je n'ai été inconscient qu'une journée. Une voix me sort de mes pensées:

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

Toi… Non, tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher, enfin….. Raaaaa, c'est dur d'être un vampire et de le lui cacher, je ne sais pas vraiment comme faire. Tout ceci me déboussole, je suis un peu perdu.

-Rien, merci Quat-chan.

Sur ce, je vois le visage de mon amant un peu inquiet. Comme lui dire que j'ai besoin de sang et non plus d'aliment. Raaaa, ça me dévore de l'intérieur. Je veux du sang, et je veux le sien, tout de suite…

****

POV de Quatre

Trowa est étrange depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital. C'est déjà un vrai miracle qu'il soit sur pied, alors qu'hier son cas était plus qu'incertain. Je crois même qu'il ne devait pas s'en sortir d'après la tête de Heero lorsqu'il est sorti de la chambre de mon amour. Mais tout ceci n'est que des détails, l'essentiel, c'est que Trowa soit ici, avec moi. Je le regarde avec tendresse. Il est si beau. Je ne sais pas ce que je serrais devenu sans lui.

Il se rapproche de moi avec un air de félin. Je lui aie manqué car il me planque délicatement contre le mur et pose des baisers dans mon cou. J'aime le contact de ses lèvres si chaudes sur ma peau. Il remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres dont il s'empare avec fougue. Il presse sa langue sur mes lèvres pour que je lui donne accès à ce qu'il désire. Je le lui donne et sa langue entre vite en contact avec ma mienne, l'assaillissant de caresses à n'en plus finir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le repousse un peu car sinon, je vais finir par ne plus avoir de souffle mais il se colle à moi pour mieux approfondir notre baiser. Je commence à sérieusement manquer d'oxygène mais lui ne se lasse pas de m'embrasser, parcourant mon corps de ses mains. [1]

Je le repousse, haletant, essayant de reprendre de l'oxygène. Il me fixe intensément. Mais ce n'est pas le regard amoureux que je connais. Dans son regard émeraude brille une nouvelle lueur, une lueur sauvage… C'est un regard de prédateur. Je ne sais pourquoi mais son regard me glace l'échine. Un frisson me parcourt le dos alors qu'il se rapproche de moi. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me fait peur au lieu de me donner envie d'aller plus loin. Il recommence une série de baiser sur mon cou pendant qu'il déboutonne ma chemise, caressant mon torse. On dirait qu'il essaye de me rassurer, de me mettre en confiance. Je ne comprends plus rien aux intentions de mon amant. 

Trowa lèche mon cou avant de partir sur mon torse pour titiller mes tétons durcis, malgré moi, par le plaisir qu'il fait monter en moi. Je ne comprends plus rien, je devrais être heureux mais je suis terrorisé…. C'est ça, j'ai peur de Trowa, mais pourquoi ? Il remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres et y dépose un bref baiser. Il plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien mais qui ne reflète que de la peur. 

-Tu as peur mon agneau, fit-il en me caressant la joue tendrement. 

Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de mon amour. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire changer à ce point ?

-Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur du grand méchant loup, murmure-t-il avant de sucer la peau de mon cou.

Je me glace sur place, me laissant faire. Après tout, je n'ai pas trop le choix car il m'a bloqué contre le mur, m'entourant de ses bras et bloquant mes jambes avec un de ses genoux entre les miennes. Puis, je sens qu'il me mord le cou, me transperçant la jugulaire. J'ai mal mais je ne peux pas bouger, tétanisé de peur par ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Je sens qu'il aspire mon sang. Il resserre son étreinte et plante ses crocs un peu plus dans mon cou. La douleur est insupportable, je…. J'essaye de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas, mes forces me quittent au fur et à mesure qu'il boit mon sang. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer dans cet hôpital ? 

Dans un ultime effort, je le repousse, l'obligeant à lâcher mon cou. Je pousse un hurlement sous la douleur, mais je ne m'écroule pas à terre, je ne veux pas être à la merci de ce monstre. Je le regarde, il est tombé à terre, surpris par mon geste. Il relève la tête vers moi et je vois clairement ses lèvres rougies par mon sang, de même qu'un mince filet de ce liquide canin qui lui coule au coin des lèvres. Trowa me regarde avec des grands yeux, surpris, comme si pour lui tout ce qui venait de ce passer lui semblait naturel.

-Mais… Mon amour….

-Ne m'appelle comme ça, je lui crie. Et qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es devenu cinglé ou quoi ? 

Je remarque alors qu'il a les yeux fixés sur mon cou où coule mon sang avec trop d'abondance. Je plaque ma main sur la plaie pour empêcher que trop de sang ne sorte de mon corps, sinon je crois que je ne serais pas en mesure de m'enfuir. Il se relève alors que je fais en sorte de me déplacer vers la porte, pour pouvoir partir le plus rapidement, loin de ce monstre qui n'est pas le Trowa que je connais.

-Amour…. Je t'aime…. Laisse moi faire…. Je veux juste te goûter, me dit-il lentement avec une voix sensuelle.

Il se rapproche de moi, réduisant peu à peu la distance que j'avais réussis à mettre entre nous. 

-Ne m'approche pas, tu n'es pas Trowa.

-Mais si, c'est bien moi, je t'assure.

-NON, je crie en reculant de plus belle.

Sauf que j'ai rencontré un obstacle sur ma route et me retrouve allongé de tout mon long sur le canapé, le tachant de mon sang qui ne cesse de couler de la plaie. Il se rapproche de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur et avance jusque vers mes lèvres dont il s'empara avidement, forçant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je n'es plus la force de résister et me laisse aller à ce baiser un peu trop violent avec un goût de sang qui me répugne. Il parcourt mon corps tremblant de ses mains si avide de moi…. De mon sang. Il lâche mes lèvres pour mieux plonger son regard dans mes 2 prunelles affolées, par la peur de ce qu'il va me faire. 

-N'est pas peur mon agneau, me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il retire ma main de la plaie et lèche avidement le sang qui s'en écoule. Le sang s'arrête un peu de couler, mais je le vois se pencher pour mieux reprendre la morsure qu'il avait commencée. Dans un élan de panique, je le pousse de toutes mes forces. Sa tête heurte la table mais il n'a pas l'air sonné du tout. Au contraire, il me regard avec envie. J'ai l'impression que plus je le repousse et plus j'excite son envie. Je sens un filer de sang couler le long de mon cou qu'il regarde.

-Amour, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

-Tu n'es pas Trowa, je crie, tu n'es qu'un monstre, je ne veux plus te revoir.

Je me dirige vers la porte que je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir car 2 bras puissants me prennent la taille. Il me plaque contre le mur avec une certaine agressivité, me regardant avec une certaine fureur dans les yeux. Fureur de lui résister je pense. 

-Tu es à moi Quatre, fit-il en me baisant le cou. Rien qu'à moi.

Il me regarde, avec un peu de tendresse mais celle-ci n'était qu'une tendresse égoïste, c'était juste pour parvenir à ses fins et finir de boire mon sang. Malgré mon manque de force, je résiste du mieux que je peux à l'attaque de ses baisers qu'il laisse dans mon cou. J'attends le moment, le moment ou il baissera sa garde. Et si je l'invitais à boire mon sang ? Il croirait que je me laisse faire et j'en profiterais pour partir. Il arrête son manège sur mon cou pour me regarder une nouvelle fois.

-Tu sais, c'est grâce à Heero si je suis là.

Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là-dedans ??? Je ne comprends pas un mot de celui que je considérais comme mon amant il y a quelques minutes. Enfin, il l'est toujours mais…. Il n'effraye, alors comme le considérer comme tel ? Je laisse ma tête basculer légèrement sur le côté pour l'inciter à me mordre. Il me regard, très surpris après le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu m'échapper et il sourit, de son sourire carnassier. Il se penche vers mon cou….

Je lui donne un violent coup dans l'entrejambe avec mon genou et le peu de force qu'il me reste puis le repousse violemment le plus loin possible de moi. Je tourne la poignée de la porte tout en prenant mon manteau, qui est non loin de là et par en courant dans les escaliers. Je les dévale à toute vitesse, enfilant ma veste et manquant de me manger le sol 2 ou 3 fois. Je sors comme une furie dans la rue et me précipite vers un taxi qui répond de suite à mon appel. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Trowa essaye de me suivre mais je m'engouffre dans le taxi et dit au chauffeur de partir sur-le-champ. Il regarde dans son rétro et voit mon amant courir vers la voiture. Il démarre et s'insère dans la circulation. Je me retourne pour voir Trowa, sur le trottoir, en train de suivre du regard le taxi que j'ai pris. Je regarde le chauffeur à l'aide du rétroviseur.

-Dispute ? lâche-t-il simplement.

-Oui, je réponds en remontant le col de ma veste pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir la morsure que j'ai dans le cou.

-Où allez-vous ?

Ça, je n'y es pas pensé. Je ne sais même pas où vivent Duo & Heero. Je vais l'appeler sur son portable, si j'ai toujours le mieux. Je fourre ma main dans la poche intérieure et sens la coque du téléphone. Ouf, je l'ai pas perdu dans ma course. 

-A l'Avenue des Cerisiers

-C'est parti.

Il me conduit à ma destination. Cette avenue est réputée pour ses magasins ouverts de nuit. Au moins, je me baladerais pas tout seul dans la nuit. Arrivé à destination, je sors du véhicule et le paye avant de regarder partir au loin mon sauveur, même s'il ne le sait pas. Que faire maintenant ? La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est appeler Heero en espérant qu'il réponde à mon appel. Et puis, je voudrais bien comprend pourquoi Trowa a dit cela ?

****

A SUIVRE

************************** 

[1] Bon, j'aime pas mettre de notes dans ce fic, mais je précise que les vampires n'ont pas de souffle, donc pas besoin d'oxygène, pas comme notre Quat-chou ^^

*************************

Voilà ce que ça donne après 45 min d'écriture qui fut précédé par 4 h 30 de lectures de fic, avec la BO de Tomb Raider en boucle et chouté à l'eau du robinet ^^. Je vous dis pas que je suis morte, en plus de mon boulot qui me tue mes pauvres mains dont j'ai tant besoin pour écrire. ^___^. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, autant qu'à moi quand je l'ai écrit ( je vous dit qu'écouter Tomb Raider me motive ^^). Laissez-moi un review pour me dire vos impressions. @ bientôt Law


	9. Chamboulement

****

P'tite note: Pauvre Quat-chou, je lui fait vraiment des misères ^^. Je vous assure que je vais être plus gentille avec lui dans ce chapitre.

****

Légolia : * Méga blush * Merchi pour le compliment ##^^##. Je sais même plus quoi dire sinon que voici la suite que tu va sûrement aimer   
  
**Tipitina :** Pour Fei, c'est en cours de réfléchisage ^^ Je sais pô vraiment ce qui va lui arriver, il a deux choisit. Bon, tu verra en temps voulu. Merchi pour ton review et voili la suiteuh  
  
**Makena :** Et vi, je suis sadique (tu me l'as déjà dit… Je les compte plus ^^). Et Naan, Tro-chou est méchant pour le moment et Duo a raison, il a faim, faut bien le nourri ce petit. De toute façon, Duo a toujours raison ^^. Bon, pleure pas, voici la suite  
  
**Hathor Barton :** Je suis rassuré que tu es survécu à la lecture du chapitre 8, ça aurait été dommage de faire de Trowa un veuf si jeune ^^. Ton petit délire m'a bien fait rire et tu devrais lire la suite pour avoir la version officiel et de la suite

****

Salomé : Mais j'aime bien les instincts primitifs ^^. T'inquiète pô Quat-chou a pas finit d'être largué, mais tout va…. Naan, je dirais rien. Mici encore pour ton review.  
  
**Deedo :** Si Quatre ne se serait pas enfui….. * réflexion * Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas survécu ou qu'il aurait faillis y passé ^^. Va savoir ! Mais on ne saura jamais car je l'ai fait partir. Voici une suite toute prête à être lu. ^___~  
  
Et sur ce; Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Chamboulement 

****

POV de Quatre

Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis assis sur ce banc et je ne sais pas si je dois appeler Heero ou pas.

" Tu sais, c'est grâce à Heero si je suis là."

Je ne cesse de penser à cette phrase qu'a dit Trowa. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? Je sors mon portable de ma poche et cherche le numéro de mon ami. J'hésite… Et si je le dérange. J'espère simplement qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, car je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler à part lui. J'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler le japonais. Je plaque le téléphone sur mon oreille. Ca sonne, ouf, j'espère seulement qu'il va répondre.

*****************************************************************************

****

POV de Heero

Je lâche les lèvres de mon amant qui pousse un gémissement.

-Tu n'entends pas quelque chose sonner ?

-Si, mais c'est pas grave.

Il me rapproche de lui, alors que l'eau ruisselle sur ma peau. Il me caresse le dos d'une main et de l'autre, il descend vers le bas ventre. Je me laisserais bien aller à ses caresses si… Je peux pas, faut que je réponde. Je sors de la douche et manque de glisser pour faire superman par terre. J'entre dans la chambre et décroche mon portable.

-Allô !

Je sens alors un corps aussi mouillé que le mieux se coller contre moi et me prendre le téléphone.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de nous déranger sinon…

-Euh…. Désolé… Je….

Duo me rend le portable et murmurant un "C'est Quatre", puis il retourne dans la salle de bain. 

-Quatre ?

-Désolé Heero, je vais raccrocher et…

-Non, je coupe aussi sec. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Trowa, il agit de façon bizarre. Il me fait peur. Je….

Sa voix est tremblante. Merde alors, Trowa s'est laissé aller à ses pulsions comme me l'a dit Duo.

-Où es-tu ?

-Je ne veux pas te dérange, je vais…

-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, je fais d'un ton assez menacent. 

-Sur l'Avenue des Cerisiers, en face du bar " Les détraqués"

-Okay, tu rentres et prends un verre, j'arrive le plus vite possible.

-Merci Heero

Je raccroche. Si tu savais, tu ne me remercierais pas, tu me maudirais Quatre. Deux bras puissants m'enserrent la taille pour me plaquer contre une serviette. Je me retourne pour plonger mon regard dans les améthystes de mon amant. Il s'est séché et habillé. Je vais pour passer mes bras autour de son cou mais il m'arrête.

-Sèche toi avant.

Puis il me laisse avec la serviette pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Je vais à mon tour dans la salle de bain et me sèche puis je m'habille d'un jean noir avec une chemise vert émeraude. Après réflexion, j'ai changé pour une blanche, cette chemise pourrait rappeler les yeux de Trowa à Quatre. Je ressors de la salle de bain sous le regard de mon amour qui n'a pas bougé.

-Trowa s'est laisser emporter ?

-Il semblerait. J'ai vraiment été stupide de…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que des lèvres barrent le passage des miennes pour empêcher mes mots de sortir. Il glisse sa langue entre mes lèvres et fait danser ma langue. Je décide de rompre se baiser, même si j'ai bien envie de continuer, mais je m'inquiète pour Quatre.

-Je vais y aller et toi ?

-Je vais aller me promener, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

-Et si Zeck….

-Shhhh, Zeck ne traînera pas là où je vais aller, fais-moi confiance.

Je lui souris mais je m'inquiète quand même. La dernière fois, j'ai faillis le perdre, enfin… Je me comprends. Je prends donc ma veste et mon portable puisque Duo est prêt et qu'il n'attend que moi pour sortir. Nous sortons de la bâtisse. Nous sommes à présent dans la rue.

-Vas-y, il doit t'attendre, fit mon amant avec un regard tendre.

-Ok, fait attention à toi.

Sur ce, je l'embrasse, me collant contre son corps. Il me rend mon étreinte et m'embrasse avec tendresse. Je ne me lasse jamais de lui. Je me sépare de lui et part en direction de l'Avenue des Cerisiers. Je vois mon amant me regarder partir, mais moi, je ne sais pas où il va. Je déambule dans les rues toute plus sombres les unes que les autres puis je tombe enfin devant le bar. J'entre et vois Quatre à une table. Je m'assoie en face de lui et commande un coca, qui de toute façon, n'aura aucun goût pour moi. 

-Désolé Heero, me répète Quatre.

-C'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu me dise ce qui ne vas pas " bien que je le sache déjà"

-Trowa a….

Ses mots ont du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Je peux lire de la peur dans son regard. Je l'observe qui détache le haut du manteau pour laisser apparaître une plaie ou plutôt une morsure qui n'est pas encore refermé.

-Il m'a fait ça, finit-il par dire. 

Je le regarde. Il a l'air complètement désorienté et tout ça… C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du transformer Trowa. Quatre semble attendre une réaction qui ne vient pas. Je me lève et lui dit de me suivre. Au passage, je paye mon coca que je n'ai même pas touché. Nous marchons en silence, du moins, il me suit jusque vers une petite rue sombre.

-Heero, tu es sûr que…

Je me retourne vers lui et le plaque contre le mur. 

****************************************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je regarde Heero s'éloigner mais je reporte vite fait mon attention sur cette ombre qui nous suit depuis un moment déjà. Cela fait plusieurs jours que cette personne nous suit partout où nous allons Heero et moi. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Il commence à partir dans la même direction que mon amour. Je me mets à sa poursuite, me glissant dans l'ombre tel un chat. Il ne remarque pas ma présence. Il suit mon amant jusque vers le bar où se trouve Quatre. Tiens, ils sortent tout les 2 et s'engouffrer dans une rue sombre. 

La personne que je file s'assoit sur un banc, ne quittant pas la rue des yeux. Il s'impatiente. Je le vois très bien car il n'arrête pas de tordre le pauvre papier qu'il tient dans la main. Je me demande qui il peut bien être ? C'est peut-être lui Wufei ? Ca expliquerais pourquoi ils nous suit, il espère peut-être récupérer son ex. Si c'est ça, je vais lui faire comprendre à qui appartient Heero. 

****************************************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ??? Je ne comprend plus rien, je….

-Quatre, je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Je dégluti difficilement. S'il veut que je l'écoute, pourquoi me prendre au piège entre lui et ce mur. 

-Oui, j'arrive à peine à articuler.

-Je suis un vampire et Duo aussi.

Ça, ça me fout une claque en pleine figure. Il est…. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas venir après que le soleil se soit…. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis donc sa prochaine victime ? Et Trowa ?

-Mais….

-Laisse-moi finir, coupe-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux. J'ai…. Vampirisé Trowa

-QUOI ? 

Alors là, mes mots sortent tous seul tellement je…

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu as fait de lui un monstre ? Je te déteste Heero !

Je lui martèle le torse de mes poings avec le peu de force qu'il me reste. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il a pu le pousser à faire cela. Je laisse ma rage s'exprimer à ma place, je n'ai plus la force de lutter. 

-Je te déteste Heero, je répète en lui donnant un dernier coup de poing et m'effondre dans ses bras en pleurs.

Il me rattrape, peut-être pour mieux mordre et boire le peu de sang qu'il me reste. 

-Je suis désolé Quatre.

J'en reviens pas, il me dit qu'il est désolé…. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, il me dit cela.

-Je pensais pourvoir le sauver mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses.

Je me relève de contre lui et le regarde. Il a l'air si triste. 

-Trowa…. Allait mourir ?

-Oui, murmure-t-il. Il allait mourir et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour le sauver, mais je pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à toi.

-Je vois. Et il était au courant ?

-Oui, il savait que j'étais un vampire. 

Il me raconte alors pourquoi il est devenu un vampire. J'ai écouté son récit avec beaucoup d'attention car Heero est un de mes amis et puis…. Il semble culpabiliser pour ce qu'il a fait. J'ai compris pourquoi il a voulut suivre Duo, mais moi, je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un petit ami vampire. 

-Heero ?

-Hn.

-Je suis désolé, tu ne pensais pas à mal lorsque tu l'as fait mais…. Maintenant j'ai peur de la seule personne que j'aime.

-Si tu veux, je peux aller lui parler.

-Je veux bien, je lui réponds en souriant.

Mon sourire à l'air de l'apaiser. C'est alors que nous sortons de cette rue si sombre. 

****

POV de Heero

Je suis un peu rassuré qu'il le prenne ainsi. Je sais au moins qu'il va mieux. Nous sommes à peine sorti que je vois Wufei venir vers nous. 

-Bonsoir Heero

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là celui là ? Je dois lui dire en quelle langue que c'est finit entre nous ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je lui demande avec agressivité.

-Rien, je viens juste de vous apercevoir, je voulais te parler…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Wufei, c'est fini alors lâche moi les baskets

Je dois vraiment avoir un air énervé car Quatre me regarde avec surprise. Je sais que je porte le rôle du méchant pour lui, mais dans mon ex-relation avec lui, c'est plutôt lui qui à ce rôle. Je le fusille du regard le plus noir dont je sois capable.

-Bon, je vais vous laissez, fit-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est ça, au revoir.

Je prend le bras de Quatre et m'éloigne le plus vite possible d'ici. 

-Tu es un dur avec lui, ne ?

-Non, il doit se faire une raison car je ne reviendrais pas avec lui. Alors, on va te trouver un hôtel pour la nuit ?

-Je ne peux pas… Okay question ridicule puisque tu dois vivre avec des vampires, se ravisa le blond.

-Exacte, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai fais assez de conneries jusqu'ici.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il a retrouvé son sourire, c'est le plus important pour le moment. Demain, j'irais parler à Trowa. On déambule à travers les rues, à la recherche d'un hôtel.

****************************************************************

****

POV de Duo

Ce salaud est aller voir mon amant. Vu la réaction de Heero, je suis sûr que c'est son ex. Il a l'air franchement déçu et part dans une direction opposé à celle des 2 autres. Je me mets à le suivre. Heero ne craint rien pour le moment. Il traverse un bon nombre de rue avant de rentrer dans un immeuble. Je le suis et regarde au passage les noms sur les boites aux lettres. Je vois un Wufei Chang. Ca doit être lui. Je monte au troisième étage comme indiqué sur sa boite et le voit alors rentrer chez lui. 

-C'est ça, rentre chez toi…..

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je vais lui faire amèrement regretter de nous suivre. Je rebrousse chemin et mémorise le nom de la rue et du bâtiment avec de partir. Je reviendrais plus tard….Et là, tu ne m'échapperas pas, foi de Shinigami.

****

A SUIVRE

Alors ? Ca vous plaît toujours autant ? J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec Quat-chan ^^ mais je crois que Wufei va passer un sale quart d'heure, sorry pour ses fans qui lisent ce fic, décidément, il est vraiment pas chanceux avec moi ^^°°°. Bon, comme d'hab, laissez-moi un review. @ + Law


	10. Morceaux à recoller

****

P'tite note: Bah… Voilà la suite, que dire d'autre….. Heero va essayer de réparé sa "bêtise" même si c'est plus celle de Trowa. ^^

****

Légolia: Merci de lire ce fic avec autant d'intérêt, ça me fais trèèèèès plaisir ^^. Et pi pour la tabassage, je dirais pas ça comme ça. Je suis cruel mais pas à ce point. Enfin, tu verra de quoi je veux parler mais c'est que dans quelque chapitre que je m'occupe du cas de Wufei. Par contre, je coupe court à tes idée, y'aura pas de lemon Wufei/Duo, sorry ^^°° Encore merci 

****

Hathor Barton : Et bah non, il est pas devenu un vampire ^^. Et pi, j'ai pas envi qu'il devienne un vampire petit Quat-chou. Du mal à Wu * air super innocent * Bah…. Pas dans ce chapitre ^_^. Je t'assure qu'il va pas trop souffrir, enfin ça dépendra de l'humeur de Duo et de la mienne. Mici pour ton review.

****

Azerty: Merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça me fais plaisir #^^#. Tu verra bien comment ça va finir pour Tro & Quat. Pour Wufei, je crois qu'il est mal barré. Y'aura d'autre personnage qui vont débarquer mais pas dans l'immédiat, je fini déjà avec ceux que j'ai sous la mains ^^. Mici pour tes encouragements. Et pi, j'aime écrire alors même avec un nombre de….9 fics en cours, j'arrive à m'en sortir et pi….. * chuchote * J'ai toujours un ou deux chapitre d'avance ^_~, voilà ma botte secréte, mais ça reste entre nous.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Morceaux à recoller 

****

POV de Heero

Nous avons finalement trouvé un hôtel, un peu miteux certes, mais qui ferait très bien l'affaire pour cette nuit. Quatre n'avait pas l'air très content, mais vu l'argent que nous avons sur nous, c'est tout ce qu'il est capable d'avoir.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui…

-Quatre ?

-Je voudrais que tu parles au plus vite à Trowa, il…. Il me manque, achève-t-il avec une petite voix. 

-Je suis désolé Quatre.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

-Je le sais Heero, arrête de le répéter. Je veux simplement qu'il redevienne comme avant, enfin je sais que c'est impossible, mais qu'il soit….

-Moins contrôlé par ses instincts, je termine.

-Oui.

-Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler dés que possible. Pour le moment, il faut que je rentre.

-Oui, le soleil ne va pas tarder.

J'embrasse le front du blond et m'éclipse. Je rentre rapidement à la baraque. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié Duo, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Je gravis le peu de marche à une vitesse folle et entre dans la chambre. Je vois personne à l'intérieur.

-Duo ?

Pas un bruit. Merde, où peut-il bien être ? Je pose ma veste sur la chaise et m'affale sur le lit. Quel nuit, je crois bien que je ne vampiriserais plus jamais personne, même pour la sauver. A force de vouloir bien faire, je vais encore plus de mal au peu de gens que j'aime. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, une poignée se tourner. Je me relève et vois mon amant entrer. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-On se faisait du souci pour moi ? Me demande-t-il en s'approchant félinement.

-Pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu sais la réponse. 

Il jeta littéralement sa veste au sol, s'essayant sur mes cuisses. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts si délicat et franchi la barrières de mes lèvres. Il lèche mes lèvres de sa langue gourmande avant de s'introduire dans ma bouche, faisait alors danser ma langue. Il commence à faire glisser sa main le long de mon cou puis le long de mon torse, me faisait frissonner. Mon amant s'amuse à dessiner des petits cercles sur mon ventre. Je passe mes 2 mains dans son dos, pour mieux le rapprocher de moi. Il quitte mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à la peau de mon cou, la suçant avec avidité. C'est alors que j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il arrête son manège et me prend tendrement dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas my angel ?

-C'est normal si je me sens coupable pour ce que j'ai fait à Trowa. Quatre souffre par ma faute.

-Hey ! Fit-il en relevant ma tête entre ses mains si chaudes. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fais ce que tu pensais être la meilleur solution. Tu iras parler à Trowa, je suis sûr qu'il se calmera.

-Et si non ?

-Il le fera, parce qu'il l'aime, me répond mon amant avec un sourire.

Il est si mignon comme ça. Je me blotti contre lui, même si je sais bien qu'il voulait autre chose. J'en suis incapable pour ce soir. Duo finit par s'allonger sur le lit, avec moi dans ses bras. Je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras protecteurs.

**********************************************************

****

POV de Duo

J'ai l'impression que cette histoire le travaille. Bon, je n'aurais pas mon gros câlin ce soir. D'un côté, je te maudit Quatre car tu nous as aussi coupé quand on était dans la salle de bain. Mais je suis content qu'il aille bien. Je me demande si Trowa va arriver à ce ressaisir. Bah ! Il n'y a pas de raison. Je le regarde blotti contre moi. My angel, tu es so cute comme ça. Je pourrais te regarder dormir pendant des heures. 

Je me lève doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Je quitte mon pantalon et mon haut. Puis j'opère la même chose sur mon amant, sinon demain il va pas se sentir très bien habiller dans des affaires si moulantes. My god ! Qu'il est si sexy. Tu ne dormirais pas, je te violerais my angel. Puis, je vais vers la chaise où il a déposé sa veste. Je cherche son portable et le trouve. Ouf, il est encore allumé. Je cherche un dénommé Wufei Chang et bingo, c'est bien lui. C'est son ex, y'a aucun doute.

Un sourire sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir fait souffrir mon Hee-chan. J'entend quelque chose remuer et vois mon amant qui me cherche inconsciemment. Je remet le portable à sa place et me glisse à côté de mon amour. Il se cale contre moi. Ses cheveux en bataille lui cache la moitié du visage. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

**********************************************************

****

POV de Trowa

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je suis vraiment le pire des crétins, j'ai…. Tout gâché. Merde. Quatre ! Reviens ! Je rentre à l'appart mais sans véritable conviction. Je ferme tous les volets et tire les rideaux. Le soleil ne doit pas me transformer en poussière avant que j'ai retrouvé Quatre pour m'expliquer, ensuite, peut-être que je finirais en cendre. Mon dieu, mon ange, où peut-tu bien être ? Je t'appellerais bien sur ton portable, mais tu me raccrocherais au nez. Heero ? Non, Quatre a dut aller le cherche pour trouver refuge chez quelqu'un de moins…. Je suis le plus misérable des abrutis.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il va bien. Enfin, il est loin de moi et des mes instincts de prédateurs alors il ne peut qu'aller bien. J'espère que tu sauras capable de me pardonner Quatre. Tout ceci est tellement nouveau pour moi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me contrôler. Comme si, le vampire en moi contrôlait tout. Je pensais pas que cela arriverais, Heero ne s'est jamais comporté de la sorte avec nous, ni même Duo. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont ensemble ou tout simplement que Heero est devenu un vampire pour Duo. Tandis que moi, c'était ma roue de secours, ma dernière chance d'appartenir à ce monde. 

Je me suis accroché à cela, mais je n'aurais pas du. Je ne suis plus moi-même et j'ai fais du mal à la personne que je chéris le plus au monde. Quatre, mon amour, pardonne-moi….

**********************************************************

****

POV de Heero 

J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais après, je constate à ma grande surprise que je ne suis habillé que de mon boxer. Je regarde mon amant qui dort, sa natte à moitié défaite. Il a l'air d'un ange. Duo est malgré tout très attentionné lorsqu'il s'agit de moi. Même si je l'ai un peu déçu hier. Bah ! On se rattrapera, enfin, je me ferais pardonner. Je me rapproche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Je sens alors 2 bras autour de mon cou et une langue caresser mes lèvres. Je laisse ma langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche, parcourant ses contours connus par cœur. Elles entament une longue danse où 2 humains aurais put finir asphyxiés. Quelle chance de ne pas avoir besoin de son souffle. Je lâche les lèvres de mon amour pour parcourir son cou de baisers papillons. Il lâche un grognement.

-Bien dormis tenshi ?

-Yes. Mais j'aurais pu mieux dormir, fit-il avec un air malicieux.

C'est tout lui ça. Bon, faut que je m'occupe de Trowa moua. 

-Désolé, mais….

Je n'eus pas le tant d'en dire d'avantage qu'il reprit mes lèvres dans doux baiser. Il commença à faire des petits cercles dans mon dos. Sous ses douces caresses, je pousse un gémissement. Il a le don de…. Naaan Heero, tu dois te concentrer sur autre chose. Je lâche les lèvres de mon amant qui me regarde avec ses yeux améthyste. 

-Quoi encore ? Râle-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien que je dois aller voir Trowa.

-Mouais.

Son ton est dégagé. Je l'ai blessé. 

-Désole Tenshi, je t'assure que quand cette histoire sera fini, je promet de me faire pardonner.

-Promis ? Répète-t-il avec malice.

-Promis.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau. Raaa, comment lui résister ? Il a vraiment le don pour me faire fondre. Puis je me détache lentement de lui et me lève. Je m'habille en vitesse sous le regard pétillant de mon amant. Je peux clairement voir qu'il profite du spectacle. Une fois habillé, je vais pour aller à la salle de bain quand une main m'attrape par le jeans et me fait tomber sur le lit. Il me plaque contre le matelas et commence une série de baiser le long de mon cou dénudé. 

-Duo ! J'ai pas….

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'aime tellement ce contact. Il introduit une main insolente dans mon pantalon. Je réponds le baiser et le regarde avec dureté.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je me ferais pardonner plus tard.

Sur ce, j'échange les places et entre dans la salle de bain.

-Heeeee-chaaaaaan.

Il est vraiment intenable. Je commence à essayer de dompter ce qui me sert de cheveux et après quelques minutes j'arrive à un résultat à peu près correct. Je sens 2 bras enserrer ma taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule.

-T'es méssssant, murmure-t-il.

-C'est toi qui me cherche.

Il me regarde par le biais de la glace et voit que je suis à peu près coiffé.

-Tu veux mon avis ?

-Nan, je m'en passerais.

-Bah ! C'est mieux comme ça.

Il passe alors une main dans mes cheveux. Tous mes efforts sont réduits à néant, j'ai les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'avant. A qui la faute ?

-Moi, je te préfère comme ça, fit-il tout sourire.

-Baka !

Je me retourne pour me plonger dans ses yeux si améthyste. 

-Je dois y aller.

-Ok, de toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, et puisque que tu m'abandonnes, je te dirais rien.

Il lâche ma taille et va dans la chambre tout en sautillant. Sacré Duo ! Tout pour me faire tourner la tête. J'avance dans la chambre et je le vois prêt à partir, faisait semblant de ne pas m'attendre. Je prend sa main puis je l'entraîne derrière moi pour sortir. Une fois dehors, je l'attrape par la taille, voyant bien qu'il veut déjà partir.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je t'ai dit que je te le dirais pas, fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme tu veux, du moment que tu ne vas pas retrouver Zeck.

-Hee-chan ! C'est fini, ma vie est avec toi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains puis m'embrasse tendrement. Il rompt le baiser puis s'éloigne. Je commence à me diriger vers l'appart de Quatre et Trowa. Une fois devant je vais pour frapper mais j'arrête ma main. J'ai peur de ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver. Trowa, j'espère que t'as pas fait de bêtise.

Toc toc toc

**********************************************************

****

POV de Trowa 

J'entends frapper à la porte. C'est peut-être Quatre. Non, cela m'étonnerais après ce que je lui ais fait hier. Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je me lève avec difficulté car je me suis endormi par terre, la tête sur le canapé. J'ouvre et je vois…

-Heero…

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr, je réponds en lui faisant de la place.

Il entre et inspecte les alentours de la pièce. 

-Je vois que tu n'as pas fait pire que hier, c'est bien.

Je sens que son ton est plein de reproche. Je m'écroule sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide.

-Excuse Tro, je voulais pas être blessant

-C'est rien, je peux pas faire pire que hier.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et pose une main amicale sur mon épaule.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Tu lui manques, c'est certain, mais il faut que tu te maîtrises si tu ne veux pas lui faire encore plus de mal qu'hier.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui, un peu déboussolé, mais il va bien.

-Il n'y a pas que lui, Heero. Tant de sensations m'ont submergé hier. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Tout est nouveau et je…. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aimera comme ça, je veux dire, le vampire que je suis devenu.

-C'est à toi de lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi.

-Mais comment, je réplique, il a une trouille bleue de moi.

-Ecoute Trowa, tu as fait une erreur hier, il suffit de le convaincre que tu ne la feras pas 2 fois.

-Et si cela se reproduit ?

Oui, et si je perdais le contrôle de moi-même et que cette fois j'allais au bout de mes envies.

-Trowa. Si tu aimes Quatre, tu seras incapable de lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard est direct, comme ses paroles. Je crois bien qu'il a raison, si je l'aime tant que ça, je ne devrais lui faire aucun mal.

-Si tu cherches une preuve, j'en ai une, fit-il avec un sourire, l'air sûr de lui.

-Ah ! Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir laquelle ?

-Tu l'a tout simplement laissé partir hier. Preuve que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu l'aurais suivit sans problème.

D'un côté, je dois avouer que Heero marque un point. Oui, il a raison. Il faut que je retrouve Quatre et que je lui parle. 

-Heero, tu veux bien me dire où il est ?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Tu permets que je lui téléphone.

-Vas-y ne te gêne pas.

Je regarde Heero se lever et aller dans la cuisine.

**********************************************************

****

POV de Quatre 

Tiens, j'entends quelque chose sonner. Raaaa, ça me casse les oreilles. Je saisis mon portable pour l'éteindre mais c'est Heero qui m'appelle. Je décroche.

-Oui ? Je fais d'uns voix endormi

-Désolé de te déranger, mais je viens de parler avec Trowa

La simple évocation du nom de mon amour me fait me relever.

-Il va bien ? Où est-il ?

-Il va bien et il est resté dans votre appartement. Il voudrait savoir où tu es ?

-Ne lui dit pas, je… Je vais plutôt passer le voir. 

-Tu es sûr ? Me demande-t-il un peu surpris.

-Oui, je… Si quelque chose doit se passer, ce sera là-bas. Merci Heero.

-Tu me remercieras quand tout sera revenu dans l'ordre.

-D'accord.

Je raccroche. Trowa…. Attend-moi, mon amour….

****

A SUIVRE

ARGH, j'ai eut du mal à me concentrer avec l'OST de Noir dans les oreilles, mais c'est tellement beau…. Je parle de la music de Noir bien sûr. ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous a plut Je suis désolé pour Chris, je voulais faire un lemon dans ce chapitre (sous ta demande si aimable ^^ ), mais vu le nombre considérable de pages ( à savoir 9 au totale ), j'ai donc décidé de le mettre dans le suivant. Gomen neee. Bon, laissez-moi un review. Kisu et @ + Law


	11. Comme deux inconnus

****

P'tite note: Est-ce que Quatre va pardonner à Trowa son excès de tendresse ^^. Bon, un chapitre qui va plaire à Chris52 ^^. Bon, je vous dit qu'il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre, alors si âme sensible, rebroussé votre chemin.

****

Pitchoune : Mici ##^^## La suite est un peu en retard mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais

****

Makena : Moins sadique O_O C'est vrai et je le suis moins dans celui-ci mais je t'assure que………. Bon, t'a raison, je vais pas tarder à faire souffrir quelqu'un ^_______^ Tes doutes sont désormais confirmer lol

****

Légolia: Excuse moi, mais j'ai eut du mal à venir sur le net donc…. GOMEN J'étais sensé faire un lemon parce que Chris52 m'a menacé d'en faire un mais il est pour ce chapitre ^^. Merci pour ton review, il m'a fait trèèès plaisir

****

Kaory: Trowa, un missant, nooon, j'aurais pa osé ^___^ C'était une crise passagère. Pour Duo et Wufei, tu va devoir attendre encore un chapitre, mais il risque d'y avoir du sang, comme on peu dire ^^

****

Chris52: Le voilà ton lemon ^_^ Profite z'en car le suivant et pas avant un moment. Non, j'en sais rien, cela dépend de mon humeur et de la suite de ce fic ^^  
  
**ChtiteElfie :** Pourquoi tout le onde veut que Quatre soit un vampire, vous lui avez demander son avis ?

Trowa: Et moi tu m'a demandé ?

Law: Gloups ^^O Bon, c'est po une raison. Et pi pour Wufei, je pense qu'il va pas tarder à s'en prendre plein la gueule ^^

Wufei: Ca m'étonne même pas

Law: hihi ^_____^ En tout cas mici pour ton review  
  


Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Comme deux inconnus

****

POV de Heero 

Je raccroche et retourne auprès de Trowa dans le salon. Il me regarde, attendant ma réponse. 

-Il préfère passer lui-même ici.

-Quoi ? Il…. va… venir…

-Oui, je pense qu'il vient de partir de l'hôtel après mon coup de téléphone.

Je me dirige vers la porte.

-Heero ! 

-Hn.

-Merci pour tout.

-Tu me remercieras une fois votre problème réglé.

Et je sors de l'appartement. Descendant les escaliers sombre sous le regard de mon meilleur ami. 

****************************************************

****

POV de Duo

Dès que Heero est parti pour l'appartement de Quatre, je suis vite allé, voir ce qu'allait faire ce Wufei Chang. J'ai pas eut besoin de chercher car à peine mon amant c'était mis en marche dans les rues sombres qu'il se mit à le suivre, moi sur ses talons. Ce type vit vraiment dangereusement, je crois pas qu'il en est conscient. Je le suis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pas très loin de l'immeuble où Hee-chan est entré. Je suppose que c'est ici.

Le gars s'assoit sur le banc qui face à la porte d'entrée. Pour ma part, je me tiens éloigné, suffisamment pour ne pas être repéré par mon amour. Les vampires ont les sens bien plus développés que les humains. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il me voit, Heero est trop perturbé par cette histoire pour se concentrer sur autre chose de plus surnaturel. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il vit encore comme un humain. 

Tiens, Heero est sorti du bâtiment mais ce crétin l'approche. Je ne dois pas m'énerver, de toute façon, il ne faut pas que Heero me voie ici. Je l'observe s'approcher de mon amant mais l'envie de le tuer sur place me dévore de l'intérieur.

****************************************************

****

POV de Wufei

Il faut que je lui parle. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans lui. J'ai été bête de le tromper alors que je l'aimais. C'est quand on perd une personne qu'on s'aperçoit qu'on tient à elle. Je me rapproche. Il me regarde avec un air froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je voulais te parler, je réponds aussi agressivement que lui.

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi, non ?

-Heero, accorde-moi une autre chance.

Il me regarde avec dédain. Pour ma part, je ne me croyais pas capable de m'abaisser aussi bas. Lui demander cela, alors qu'il…..

-Wufei, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est fini.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ce mec à de plus que moi ? Je demande énervé par son refus.

Oui, on ne me jette pas comme ça.

-Il m'aime, répond-t-il simplement sans me quitter des yeux.

Je peux lire une certaine fierté dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur avant. Non, tu es à moi, il n'est pas question que je te laisse à un autre. 

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, je réplique.

-C'est pour cela que tu as couché avec le voisin, fit-il ironiquement.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? On dirait qu'il a changé. Qu'est-ce que ce mec à bien pus lui faire ?

-Tire toi Wufei et ne me cherche plus, fit-il avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je l'attrape par le col, le plaque violemment contre le mur et m'empare de ses lèvres. J'en, force le passage mais il n'oppose pas vraiment de résistance. Est-ce que….Je me retrouve par terre sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'étais en position dominante et me voilà.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi, c'est clair, fit-il menaçant.

J'en ai des frissons dans le dos tellement il a l'air…. Comment a-t-il pu devenir si fort en peu de temps ? Il n'était pas aussi musclé que ça avant. Je me relève, le regardant une dernière fois puis je m'éloigne. Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien à ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Tout ça, c'est de la faute de cet homme qu'il a rencontré, j'en suis sûr.

****************************************************

****

POV de Duo

Ce fumier a osez embrasser mon Heero. Il va le regretter. Un sourire plus que carnassier ce dessine sur mes lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait ça, mais je pense que ce soir, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec lui. Je l'entends déjà me supplier d'arrêter comme au bon vieux temps. Bizarre, je sens un présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Zeck; Il est loin, mais je peux le voir très facilement. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut et ne compte pas l'avoir mon cher. 

Je jette un regard à Heero qui est maintenant avec Quatre. Puis, je me dirige vers les rues adjacentes. Je sais que Zeck va me suivre. De toute façon, s'il s'en prend à mon amant, il sera la deuxième personne à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, le premier étant devant moi.

****************************************************

****

POV de Heero

-Quatre, tu as fait vite ?

-Oui, il….

-T'attend.

Il a une petite mine. Je le sens hésitant.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller le voir.

-Si, je veux mettre carte sur table avec lui, mais…. Je t'en pris, reste dans le coin au cas ou…

-Hn

Il a visiblement peur que Trowa recommence comme la dernière fois. Je le comprends. Pauvre petit ange. Je le serre dans me bras pour le réconforter un peu.

-Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

-Merci.

Il me fait un grand sourire puis il s'engouffre dans le bâtiment.

-Bonne chance Quatre, je murmure. Trowa tâche de te tenir.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Ils nous regardaient de la fenêtre. Je lui souris et vais m'asseoir sur le banc d'en face, tandis que lui disparais de ma vue.

****************************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Je monte les marches sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je viens ici. J'ai la peur qui me tiraille le ventre. J'ai peur qu'il agisse comme hier. Je suis enfin devant la porte. Ma main va pour frapper mais la porte s'ouvre à ma grande surprise. C'est Trowa, il est en face de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Voilà que la peur me paralyse sur le seuil.

-Vas-y, entre, fit-il d'une voix douce.

J'entre et lui fais face, comme si nous étions deux inconnus. Oui, nous sommes deux inconnus car la personne que j'ai en face de moi n'est pas Trowa. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par me dire.

Je le regarde, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je sens que ma tête va exploser tellement j'ai peur, tellement de questions….

-Pourquoi ? J'arrive enfin à dire.

Il redresse la tête pour plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les miens. Ils n'ont pas changé, toujours le même vert que j'aime tant. Mais leur expression est devenue différente. J'y lis du désir mais aussi de la tristesse. Son regard semble me demander le sens de ma question.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça hier ? Je fais en montrant la morsure qui orne mon cou.

Il me regarde avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. Il se rapproche de moi mais j'ai un mouvement de recule qui le stoppe net.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me contrôlais plus, je…. Tous ceci est si nouveau pour moi que….

-Que quoi, tu t'es dit, je vais goûter au premier venu pour voir quel goût a le sang ?

-Non, je…. J'ai cédé à mes pulsions, je t'aimais tant que ça s'est changé en…. Enfin, je….

Il est complètement perdu. Je le vois bien. Le pire c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne ment pas. Cela me fais si mal de le voir dans cet état.

-Trowa ?

-Hn, fi-il en me fixant avec ses yeux tristes.

-Si…. Si je te donne une autre chance, tu…

Mes mots n'arrivent pas à sortir. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Tant pis, j'ai amorcé, il faut que je continu. De toute façon, il n'attend que la suite de ma phrase avant de faire quelque chose.

-Tu n'agiras plus de la sorte, enfin…. Aussi violemment que l'autre soir parce que je….

Mes mots s'étranglent encore une fois dans ma gorge mais il faut pourtant qu'ils sortent.

-J'ai eus peur de toi, malgré tout mon amour, j'ai eus peur et j'ai encore peur de toi Trowa. 

Il me regarde et commence à se rapprocher de moi. Mais je ne recule pas, je…. Je me réfugie dans ses bras. Je blottis ma tête contre son torse et y verse quelques larmes. Je n'arrive plus à les retenir, il faut que toute ma peur sorte.

-Quatre, je te promet de ne plus jamais me laisser emporter. Je…. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, j'en suis incapable, finit-il avec cette voix si douce que j'aime.

Je relève la tête et malgré cette nouvelle différence, je l'aime. Je l'aime encore plus. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me hisser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il me soulève avec ses bras qui sont bien plus fort qu'avant. Cela me fait tout de même peur, mais je lui fais confiance. Je fais glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres capturant sa bouche que je connais par cœur. Il me planque contre lui, passant même une main sous ma chemise pour caresser mon dos. Lentement, il me transporte vers la chambre, toujours dans ses bras.

****

FIN de POV

****************************************************

Trowa allongea son précieux fardeau sur le lit, le déposant avec toute la délicatesse du monde, comme s'il risquait de se briser à tout instant. Il lâcha les lèvres de son amour afin qu'il puisse reprendre de l'oxygène. Il commence alors à déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou du blond pendant que ses mains déboutonnent lentement sa chemise, effleurant le pâle torse. Une fois l'opération finie, il débarrasse le corps de Quatre de l'obstacle de tissu et s'empare de ses lèvres. Le blond ne reste pas inactif sous les tendres caresses de son amant et commence à tirer son t-shirt vers le haut, séparant leurs lèvres l'espace d'un instant pour mieux se retrouver après.

L'arabe commence à caresser le dos de son amant avec ses mains si blanches qu'on dirait de la neige sur du sable. Il tire quelques gémissements à son amour qui commence à descendre ses baisers au niveau des boutons roses, durcit par le plaisir. Il les suça avidement, à tour de rôle. Quatre laissa échapper des râles de plaisir. Trowa sourit sous l'effet qu'il procurait au petit blond puis s'attaqua à lui ôter son pantalon, devenu soudainement gênant au désir de son amant. Il effleura les fines jambes blanches comme de la porcelaine, laissant une traîne de baisers pour remonter jusque vers son nombril qu'il lécha.

Quatre était haletant, remuant sous les douces tortures de son amant. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser, le désir commençait à le comprimer. Trowa envoya bien vite valser le boxer de son petit ange blond et commença à donner des baisers sur l'entrejambe et sur les bourses de sa victime qui gémissait de plus belle. Trowa joua avec l'excitation de son amour et effleurant le sexe dressé avec ses doigts sans pour autant aller plus loin. Puis il dépose un baiser sur le gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Quatre eut un hoquet de surprise puis se mit à se tortiller de plus belle, laissant échapper des gémissements plus aigus. Trowa appliqua un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le membre. D'une main il retient le mouvement de hanche du blond qui cherchait à aller plus loin dans sa gorge, et de l'autre, il retira se qui restait de ses vêtements. 

Il accéléra le mouvement qu'il appliquait sur le membre pendant qu'il présentait ses doigts à Quatre qui se fit un plaisir de les lécher. Une fois l'opération d'humidification terminée, il fit glisser un doigt dans l'intimité du petit blond lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Il attendit un peu avant d'en insérer [1] un autre, puis un autre, s'activant toujours plus vite sur le membre de son amour afin de lui faire perdre le fil des choses. Quatre était au bord de l'extase. Trowa retira ses doigts et déposa un dernier baiser sur le gland, ce qui eu pour effet de faire grogner de mécontentement le blondinet. Il entra en lui avec une douceur infinie alors que Quatre s'agrippait les draps sous la douleur. Le grand brun s'empara de ses lèvres si roses et si désireuses. Puis il entama un lent mouvements des hanches que le blond suivit sur le champ, gémissant d'un plaisir intense. 

C'est alors que Trowa commença à sucer la peau blanche du cou de son amant. Leurs mouvements était parfaitement calés l'un sur l'autre, mais il manquait quelque chose au grand brun. Il caressa la joue de Quatre qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, dégageant son cou. Trowa répondit à l'invitation. Il lécha le cou de son amant avant d'y planter ses crocs avec toute la douceur possible. Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier entre la douleur de la morsure, mêlé au plaisir de l'acte, griffant le dos de son amant. Trowa ne tient pas compte de la douleur et but très lentement le sang de son amour, se délectant de chaque gorgée, de chaque mouvements. Quatre était au bord de l'épuisement et commençais à voir flou. Trowa se retira doucement et lécha la plaie qu'il venait de faire à son amour. Il s'allongea, tirant Quatre jusqu'à lui, lui baisant le front puis les yeux pour enfin lui donner un tendre baiser. 

Le blondinet s'endormi bien vite contre le torse de son amour, fatigué par leur ébats et encore plus par la morsure. Trowa caressait la tignasse blonde avant de lui aussi s'endormir.

****

A SUIVRE

[1]Shi-sama : C'est con mais ça me fait penser à " insérer un CD dans un ordi " ^^

Law : -_- 

Quatre : Lassez lui quand même un review, elle a bien bosser ^^


	12. Torture

****

P'tite note: Argh, c'est horrible, c'est l'hécatombe T_T Ce chapitre est le dernier en rab que j'ai. OUIIIIINNNN * reprend son sérieux * Vi, je sais que je suis cruel d'en mettre de côté mais c'était pour des cas comme celui-ci. Alors, voilà, maintenant, vu une quantité de devoirs et pi, j'ai ma mère qui râle que je suis sur collé à l'ordi et ….. Je sais donc pas quand la suite arrivera, je suis désolé, mais promis, je me dépêche ^^OO

****

Tipitina : Merci pa pitit Tip' pour ton review et j'avoue que ça m'avais manqué ^^. Et voui, j'ai po chaumé mais là ça va être plus dur pour mwa. J'espère que tu arriveras à avoir Internet. Au passage, j'ai lu Cyber Virus 12 sur Lune Rouge et je veux la suite ^^, c'est trop génial. J'espère que tu arrivera à ratrapper ton retard et si y'a un problème quelque part dit le moi, je veux bien te les envoyer par mail ^^. J'espère que tu pourra vérifier quelques unes de tes théories dans ce chapitre ( d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien les savoir lol ). Bon shui un peu bavarde mais bon, cela fait plaisir de savoir que même avec les peut de temps t'a eut, tu m'es donner de tes nouvelles. Je te fais des GROS BISOUS ma p'tite Tip'

****

Makena : Ben…. La suite est là ^^^La vilaine, elle s'était caché dans mon dossier. Tu va pas être déçu dans ce chapitre car le sort de quelqu'un va….. tu verras, je te laisse languir un peu ^^

****

Kaory: Merci pour le Lemon ^^ Et pi, ça va devenir de plus en plus intéressant ^^, enfin je l'espère.

****

Légolia: Wufei, lui faire du mal * sifflote avec une auréole * Tu le saura avant la fin du chapitre ^^. Pour Rélépink, je crois qu'elle est malheureusement morte au chap 2 en tant que Tueuse de vampire ^^. Merci pour le lemon car j'avais jamais fais de 3x4 et encore moi avec l'un en vampire et l'autre humain lol. En tout cas, merci pour ton review 

****

Jason-d: Bon, pitit explication, au début Trowa à plutôt l'intention de vider Quatre de son sang mais pendant le lemon c'est un peu comme s'il…. Marquait son territoire, ça voudrait " Pas touche, il est à moi " ^^ Pour si Quatre va devenir vampire, j'en sais rien ^^O. Pour le sort de wu, ça va pas tarder et pour Zeck, tu va devoir attendre encore un peu ^^. Encore merci pour ton review ^^

****

Loumiolla: Mici #^^# C'est fou ce que j'aime quand on me dit "Elle est super ta fic !" Ca fait tellement plaisir. Bon, pour la suite, la voilà et encore merchui pour le review

****

Lou999: Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup ^^. Et qui tu verra bien ce qu'il va leur arriver à nos zolies bishonens ^^

Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Torture

****

POV de Heero 

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire maintenant que Quatre est avec Trowa. Je pense que tout va bien, sinon j'aurais déjà vu une tête blonde venir vers moi. En plus, je ne sais même pas où est Duo ? Je continue à flâner dans les rues où les magasins sont encore ouverts. Ce monde de la nuit, je le connais si peu. Je vais aller traîner dans un quartier plus fréquenté par les morts-vivants comme moi, cela me montrera un peu ce qui se passe dans ce monde dont les humains ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je suis le chinois jusqu'à son appartement, Zeck sur mes talons. Quand est-ce que ce salaud va me lâcher la grappe ? Le dénommé Wufei entre dans le bâtiment, avec un air amer collé au visage. Tu parles, il viens de se faire rejeter en beauté par celui qu'il voulait. Mais Heero n'appartient à personne… Non, il est mien.

Je vais frapper à sa porte qui s'ouvre dans l'instant. Le chinois me détaille et semble se rappeler qui je suis. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je le regarde avec son petit air arrogant. Je me demande ce que Heero a bien pu lui trouver, il n'est pourtant pas si sensass' que ça. Il continu à me scruter avec son petit air supérieur mais il va bien vite se rendre compte à quel point il est faible face à moi. 

**********************************************

****

POV de Wufei

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? il veut sans doute me dire de laisser Heero tranquille. Pfff, il se prend pour qui ce blanc bec avec sa tresse on dirait une gonzesse. Franchement, je ne sais pas où il l'a dégoté mais il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où Heero l'a rencontré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Je répète agacé.

Et voilà qu'il me sourit. Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je vais vite lui faire passer l'envie.

-N'approche plus jamais Heero, me répondit-il enfin.

J'en étais sûr. Ce crétin se met le doigt dans l'œil.

-Et tu crois qu'il te suffit de me suivre et me menacer pour que je laisse tomber ?

Il se contente de me regarder mais je peux clairement lire dans ses yeux qu'il s'en fiche.

-Duo, c'est ça ?

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire, tu t'en souviens !

-J'oublie jamais un visage, surtout lorsqu'il se croit tout permis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demande-t-il avec son petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire.

-Va te faire foutre, je reprendrais Heero.

Raaaa, il sourit de plus belle. Je vais le…. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive car il me pousse dans mon appartement et referme la porte.

-Casse-toi de chez moi !

-Tu rêves, fit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux. Tout comme tu peux toujours rêver de voir Heero avec toi.

Ce mec n'est pas normal. Il a une grande force et puis son regard…. Améthyste…. Il y règne une lueur qui me glace l'échine. Tant pis, je vais pas me laisser impressionner par ce type. Je le plaque contre le mur.

-Tu te trompes si tu crois que Heero va te suivre.

Son sourire persiste ce qui a pour effet de me déstabiliser.

-Il m'a déjà suivit et de son propre chef.

Je ne comprend pas trop où il veut en venir !?!?? Mais mes pensées sont coupées par une main sur ma nuque qui me soulève du sol, comme un vulgaire pantin. Argk, je commence à manquer d'air. Il me balance contre le canapé qui m'assomme au passage. Je vois un peu flou mais je peux savoir qu'il est entré dans la cuisine. Raaaaa, comment peut-on être aussi fort ? Il n'est pas humain, c'est pas possible autrement. Et Heero ? Merde, ce dingue ressort de ma cuisine avec un couteau et pas le plus rouillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ce sont les seul mots qui me sont venu à l'esprit dans la brume qui s'est emparée de mon cerveau. Je tente de reculer mais le canapé m'en empêche. Il est face à moi et s'assied sur mes jambes.

-Je vais simplement m'amuser un peu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-T'es cinglé, je murmure.

-Non, je ne veux plus te voir tourner autour de Heero et je vais t'y aider.

Il se penche vers mon oreille et murmure :

-Il est à moi.

CccCCccRrrRRiiIIIIiiiiIIIIIiiiiiIIII [1]

Il vient de déchirer mon t-shirt avec la pointe du couteau puis la fait jouer sur ma peau. Ce contact si froid me donne la chair de poule. Je suis quand même un peu plus shouté par le coup que je ne le pensais car je n'arrive pas à réagir.

-Tu sais, tu es plutôt pas mal…. Pour un humain… Mais….

Je le regarde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Il est quoi s'il n'est pas humain. J'ai retourné cette question dans tout les sens mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il pourrait être, peut-être bien parce que la solution est infinie. Mon bourreau me regarde et me fais un grand sourire, laissant apparaître ses canines blanches. C'est un vampire !!!! Je lève une main pour toucher son visage mais il l'arrête.

-Je comprend pourquoi Heero est soudainement devenu plus fort, j'arrive à dire. Tu en a fait un…

Je sens deux crocs se planter dans ma chair au niveau du poignet. J'étouffe un cri. Je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Mais il lâche mon poignet et le lèche. Ce salaud va me vider de mon sang et je sens que mes forces me quittent déjà.

-Tu n'es rien face à moi, Wufei, susurre-t-il.

-Va au diable !

Il esquive encore un de ses sourires que je déteste avant de rajouter :

-Je suis son fils. Si tu veux bien, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

Et il plante ses crocs dans mon cou. Ca fait un mal de chien. J'essaye de le repousser mais c'est sans espoir, son emprise sur moi est trop grande et puis le sang qu'il boit m'affaiblit considérablement. Après quelques minutes, il retire ses crocs de ma veine mais le sang continue de couler. Ce sadique lèche le liquide carmin qui coule puis me fixe avec ses deux améthystes. 

-Je crois que je vais te laisser, me sort-il.

QUOI ??? Il veut me faire agoniser. Salaud, t'as commencé quelque chose, tu vas le finir.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait souffrir quelqu'un ainsi. Dommage qu'il n'est pas crié ou supplié, ça m'aurais fait plaisir. Et puis son sang n'est pas mauvais du tout. Au moins, il lâchera la grappe à mon amant. Je me lève et sens une main me retenir par le tissu de mon pantalon.

-Achève-moi, fit-il d'une voix très faible.

Je le regarde. Il a perdu son petit air supérieur. Tant mieux, il en aura plus besoin là où il va. Je souris. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Son air si pathétique me ferais exploser de rire mais ce serait manquer de respect à un mourrant. ^__^. Son regard est plus suppliant que jamais.

-Ce sera pour la fois où tu as osé embrasser Heero.

Il ouvre de grand yeux. Il ne savait pas que je l'espionnais depuis le début. Je lui souris et je me lève. 

-Bonne Nuit !

Et je sors, le laissant contre le canapé, son sang se répandant sur le parquet du salon.

**********************************************

****

POV de Wufei

Je me sens partir…. La mort est là…. Ce connard m'a vidé de mon sang et me laisse agonisé comme un vulgaire animal. Je te maudit. Mais…. Est-ce toi qui est venu me prendre ? On dirait un ange. C'est toi qui va me conduire dans l'au-delà ? Dis-moi, je vais mourir comme ça sans avoir une chance de me venger ? 

****

A SUIVRE

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais ???? LAW ???

Law : Rien, c'est dans le scénario

Wufei : Mais… je…. MEURS ??????????

Law : Beeeen…. Chai pô ^^

Duo : En tout cas, moi j'aime bien mon rôle ^____^

Wufei : La ferme Maxwell, j'essaye de sauver ma peau

Duo : T'as aucune chance ^___^

Wufei : Law * voix mielleuse et air de chien battu * Tu vas tout de même pas me faire mourir

Law : Tiens, Wufei me drague maintenant ^^

Duo : T'as vu à quoi il en est réduit pour sauver sa peau ^^

Wufei : NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GEULE, C'EST PAS TOI QUOI EST EN TRAIN D'AGONISER SUR LE PARQUET DE TA BARAQUE * tout rouge à force de crier *

Duo: Ca risque pô ^^

Wufei : Déjà Shinigamy's prophecy, et pis maintenant là! Tu m'en veux ou quoi ?! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui crève !

Law : Qui t'as dit que t'allais mourir ? T'en sais rien !

Shi-sama *gueulant comme une malade* : MWA JE SAIS ! MWA JE SAIS ! ET MEME QUE J'AI DEVINE TOUTE SEU-LE ! ^_______________________^

*****************

[1] Law: Imaginé le bruit d'un tissu qu'on déchire

Shi-sama: Faut vraiment imaginer car on se demande ce que t'as voulu mettre

Law: -_-°°°°

**********************

Duo: Review, plizzzz, elle l'a bien mérité ^^

Wufei: Nan, elle en mérite pas * air de grincheux des sept nains *

Law: ^^


	13. Jalousie

****

P'tite note: Voili enfin la suite d'un fic abandonné ^^0. Je préviens d'entrée qu'il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre mais bon, ceux qui on lu le début save bien à quoi s'attendre ensuite ^^ Je réponds donc aux reviews avant de vous laissez avec ce nouveau chapitre.

****

Loumiolla: Ra va savoir si Wu est mort ou pas ^^ Tu devrais le savoir bientôt, pit-etre dans ce chapitre, je sais po. En tout cas, mici pour le rev' 

****

Kaory: Je sais que je l'ai pô fait très sadique mon Duo mais je vais me rattraper ^^, du moins, si je fais ce qui me trotte dans la tête et je peux te dire que c'est pô du tout gentil mais bon, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre normalement. Mici pour ton review ^^

****

Légolia: Rooo, une fan de Wu, sorry, mais Wu n'est pas très chanceux avec moi ^^0. Tu verra ce qui lui arrivera ^________________^, je pense que ça va te plaire. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un de te rev'

****

Makena: Et vi, pov' Wuffinounet, chui une sadique mwa nihéhéhé ^^. T'inquiet aura de la vengeance au menu mais pô dans ce chapitre, je suis dans une période….. tu verras ^^ Mici ma Mak' et gros zibous

****

Carina D: ##^^## MICI Carina Ca me va droit au cœur et j'en ai le joue toute rouge ^^0. Bon, je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à faire la suite mais bon, la voilà et j'espère que ça te plaira ainsi qu'à Jason. Mici beaucoup de Gros Kisu à tout les 2 ~__^

****

Lou999: Mici pour tes 2 review et je sais, mais FF.net et injuste et on à le droit qu'à 1 review ^^ Je suis vraiment désolé et je dois dire que ton dernier review m'a fait bouger mes pitits doigts pour faire enfin al suite de ce fic ^^0. J'avais tellement de chose à faire que j'en ai mit pas mal de côté dont celui-ci mais bon, les choses ce clame un peu. Mis vraiment un tout petit peu ^^. Bref, j'ai fait ce chapitre après avoir eut ton rev' qui m'a fait très plaisir et cela m'a rappeler que je devais continuer ce fic car je l'aime bien, c'est une autre ambiance que mes autres fics ^^. Oo Oupla, je m'étant un peu. Bon, tout ça pour te dire merci de m'avoir boustée KISU !

Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Jalousie

****

POV de Heero 

Je suis assis dans un bar mais ce bar est spécial. Il est uniquement pour ceux de notre race, les vampires… Je suis dorénavant un des leurs, mais j'ai peine à le croire quand je les vois. Il faut que je m'y fasse mais eux, ils sont si primitifs que ça me dégoûte d'être ainsi. Je suis là depuis une heure….. Sans Duo…. Je me demande où tu es mon amour…. Les autres vampires s'amusent à vider de son sang un homme dont les cris sont étouffés par un bout de tissus. Ce jeu pourtant normal, me semble stupide, cruel et me dérange.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, une jeune femme blonde entre. A la vu qu sang et du demi-cadavre, elle faillit hurler. La main d'un vampire l'en empêcha, lui bâillonnant la bouche, étouffant le cri.

-Alors, on s'est perdu ma belle !

C'est vraiment pathétique. Ils sont tous là, à la regarde comme s'il s'agissait du dernier humain sur cette terre. Pauvre fille ! Elle a les yeux exorbités, la peur au ventre. Son bourreau s'amuse à lui lécher le cou. Je me lève tranquillement et me dirige vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux le muette ?

-Que tu ôtes tes salles patte de là, je fais avec une voix cinglante et un regard noir.

Il explose de rire tout en tenant la blonde. Moi, cela ne fait que plus m'énerver. Je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. La blonde se dégage pour se mettre derrière moi, pensant trouver un refus derrière mon épaule. Hn ! Que les humains sont naïfs !

-Pour qui tu te prend ? T'es qu'un petit nouveau !

-Peut-être mais si tu continu à m'énervé, je te tuerais de mes mains.

Je le jette violemment sur une table, qu'il reverse tandis que les verre vole avant de se fracasser sur le col en en million de petits bouts étincelants. Je le fixe de mon regard noir puis j'attrape le poignet de la jeune fille et je sors, l'entraînant avec moi. Cela fait bizarre d'être avec un humain. Je sens son rythme cardiaque, son sang couler dans ses veine à grande vitesse.

-Je….Eux…. Merci….

Je m'arrête la fixant froidement, mais je ne la fixe pas elle, mais la veine de son cou. Près tout, je peux bien m'accorder une petite gorgée, je ne l'ai pas sauvée pour rien. Et puis, je m'ennuie sans Duo. Je m'approche doucement de la blonde qui me fixe avec ses yeux émeraudes, se demandant ce qui se passe. Je la cale contre le mur, mordant doucement cette veine si tentante. Un goût sucré envahi ma bouche, quelle chaude sensation et ce goût….. C'est si agréable….

-Tu devrais être plus doux, chuchote une voix.

Je lâche la plaie, me retournant vers cette voix que je connais.

-Duo…

Il me sourit, me prenant dans ses bras tout en léchant le coin des mes lèvres avant de les capturer dans un doux baiser. Mon amour relâche mes lèvres puis fixe la jeune femme qui se tenait le cou, horrifiée.

-Tu as de la chance Miss. Casse-toi !

Le jeune fille m'en demande pas plus. Elle se met à courir le plus loin possible avec le peut de force qui lui reste. Je fixe les deux améthystes de mon amant….Il est étrange…. Il me cache quelque chose….

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de toi, mon amour, fit-il avec un sourire angélique.

-Duo, est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose ?

-Si je dis oui, cela changera quoi ?

-Hn 

Il se colle à moi, passant sa main sous ma chemise blanche pour caresser tendrement ma peau. Et puis, je m'en fou, il ne peut pas me cacher quelque chose d'important….

-Tu me dis ?

-Nan, c'est un secret ^^

Il s'empare de mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Je le saurais…. N'empêche, il a toujours l'art de détourner une conversation. Mais j'arriverais à le faire céder. Il prend ma main et nous déambulons à travers les rues mais je sais bien où il m'emmène. 

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je ne peux pas lui dire, cela ne ce fait pas. Il est tellement beau. Je te veux rien que pour moi. Je suis égoïste mais je t'aime tant…… On arrive dans ce vieux bâtiment qui est notre. Certain vampire sont dehors, à se faire un humain. D'un côté, cela ma fait sourire car j'ai moi aussi adoré être ainsi, un tueur sanguinaire, sans me soucier d'autre chose que de mon appétit et de mes pulsions. Mais maintenant….. Maintenant qu'il est avec moi. Cette soif de sang c'est quelque peu affaibli….

On entre dans notre chambre où il se dirige vers le lit, s'asseyant dessus pour me regarder avec un air à croquer. Je me rapprochement félinement de lui. Il prend affectueusement ma taille, collant sa tête son mon ventre avec un air étrange. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hee-chan ?

-…

-Heero !

Je me détache et m'accroupi devant lui. Il a le regard triste, ses deux océans bleu son morne. Je caresse tendrement sa joue, passant mes deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, le rapprochant de moi. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, léchant tendrement cette chair rose pour demander l'entrée. Il me l'accorde en entrouvrant ses lèvres, venant caresser ma langue avec une tendresse infinie. Ce baiser…. Je le ferais durer mais je veux savoir ce qui le rend soudainement triste. Je rompt cette douceur pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Hee-chan….Dis-moi.

-…

-Heero, j'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.

-Dis-moi où tu étais !

Oh ! C'est donc ça qui le tracasse à ce point. Il doit se faire des idées pour me faire cette tête. Je le prend dans mes bras et sens qu'il referme son étreinte sur moi, me serrant très fort……Comme si j'allais m'envoler.

-Hee-chan, je ne vais pas partir et encore moins avec Zeck.

-Alors que faisais-tu ?

Il me regarde avec ses yeux perdu. Ses deux cobalts sont devenu triste, terne. Non, je veux qu'il brille, je les aime pétillant.

-Tu veux vraiment la vérité ?

-Hai.

Je le regarde du plus sérieux dont je dispose.

-J'ai suivit ton ex, jusque chez lui.

-NANI ?

-Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche.

Je me colle à lui tout en autant sa veste en jean.

-Je ne le supporte pas…..

Je colle mes lèvres au siennes, les léchant avec tendresse et gourmandise. Je caresse chaque recoin de son palet, m'accaparant avec tendresse de sa bouche. Pendant que nos langues dansaient, je faisais pression sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Il enserre ma taille tout en se pliant à ma volonté. Je me retrouve sur lui alors qu'il rompt ce baiser, me fixant avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es si jaloux que ça !

-Je suis prêt à tuer pour t'avoir tout entier.

Il me regarde avec ses deux perles bleus, répétant dans un murmure:

-Tuer….

Je commence à défaire les boutons nacrés de sa chemise blanche. Lorsque j'ai enfin retiré l'obstacle de coton, je me mettait à effleurer son torse halé. Mais il attrape une de mes mains, me fixant gravement.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait ça !

-Pourquoi pas, je fais d'une voix suave en lui caressant le torse de ma main libre.

-Duo, dis-moi ce que tu as fait à Wufei !

Mon regard se perd dans ses deux océans devenu si menaçant. Il a dit on nom….. Ca, cela me déplait beaucoup. Cela me rand furieux. Je retire ma main prisonnière et je fais prisonnière les siennes, étant à quelques centimètres de son cou que je parcours de baisers, c'est tellement tentant. 

-Duo ! Fit-il froidement.

-Voui, je fais mielleusement.

Son regard me supplie de lui répondre et……je ne peux lui résister.

-Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, je fais sombrement. 

-Mais ….

-Chuuute Heero, je fais avec un sourire et en déposant mon doigt sur ses douce lèvres roses. Arrête de penser comme un humain, tu es un vampire. La mort n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un passage.

-mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu l'a fais ?

-Je t'ai suivit car ton ex nous suivait depuis un moment. Et cela me rend fou de jalousie lorsqu'il a osé t'embrasser, car je te veux uniquement pour moi…… Rien que pour moi.

Je lâche ses mains et me colle à lui, cherchant à me faire pardonner car je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir. C'est son côté humain qui subsiste. Mais ceux-ci n'est qu'une excuse car la vrai raison et plus……

-Pourquoi faire tout ça. Je suis déjà avec toi Duo.

-Peut-être mais le voir avec toi, cela ma fait mal….

Je me relève pour voir et caresser son visage qui me sourit. J'aime ce sourire car il n'est que pour moi. 

-Tues celui qui m'a raccroché à cette vie Heero. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'étai sur le point de mettre un terme à cette sombre éternité qui m'attendait.

-Tu aurais fait la plus belle bêtise de ta vie.

Je lui souris avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres, parcourant sa peau halé. Je m'amuse à lui mordiller les lèvres avant de partir dans son cou, suçant sa peau fragile. Je sens ses mains passer sous mon t-shirt noir, qu'il me retire aussitôt, caressant mon dos, tout en embrassant le cou.

Je délaisse sa peau devenu violacé pour descendre m'amuser avec ses deux boutons de chaire rose, durcis par le plaisir montant. Pendant que je caresse l'un, je mordille, léchouillle et suce son autre téton. Il commence à remuer, laissant échapper des gémissements.

Puis je descend ma langue vers ses abdos musclé, léchant avec gourmandise chaque parcelle de sa peau bronzé. Au passage, je léchouille son nombril, tandis que mes mains défont ses saletés de boutons. Je triomphe dans cette bataille et lui retire doucement son jeans puis je fais sadiquement descendre son boxer mais avec une lenteur infinie. 

Je retire mon pantalon de cuir noir, devenu trop gênant, tout en déposant des baisers sur ses cuisses, remontant peu à peu vers son membre. Mais je remonte mes baisers jusqu'à son torse. Sa respiration est sacadée.

-Duo… Arrête de me faire languir, fit-il la voix enroué de désir.

-Pourquoi My Angel ? ^^

Je m'empare de ses lèvres, prenant en main son membre radis et commence à y appliquer un lent mouvement de va et viens. Ses gémissement sont étouffés par le baiser que je finit par rompre.

-Duo…

Je lui souris puis je descend lentement mais baiser sur son torse. Je remplace mes doigts par ma bouche, léchant son sexe, lui tirant de plus fort gémissements. 

-OooOOoOoOohhhHHhH DuuUuUuuUOoOOoOOoO

Le rythme semble être trop lent à son goût car il pose sa main, caressant mes cheveux, introduisant ses doigts entre mes mèches châtains pour mieux faire pression sur ma tête afin qu'il aille plus loin dans ma gorge. Je m'exécute, augmentant le rythme. Sa respiration se fait rapide, haletante, mêlés à ses cris de plaisir. Je lui présente mes doigts qu'il lèche sur toute leur longueur comme s'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Je lui retire mes doigts alors qu'il pousse un grognement de mécontentement. J'introduit un doigts dans son intimité. Il se crispe sous cette intrusion mais se laisse aller sous la tendre torture que je lui impose. J'introduit doucement un autre doigts, puis un dernier, les remuant convulsivement, caressant son intimité. Il se libère dans ma gorge. J'avale ce liquide chaud et porteur de vie. Je délaisse son membre pour m'emparer de ses lèvres, lui faisant goûter à sa propre semence. 

Pendant que je l'embrasse, je retire mes doigts pour m'introduire en lui. Je me presse contre lui tout en douceur. Mes lèvres l'empêche de laisser s'échapper un cri. Je caresse tendrement ses hanches, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence.

Je commence par un petit mouvement du basin qu'il suit bien vite. Je quitte ses lèvres, déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou, augmentant le rythme, désireux de le posséder, d'aller plus loin en lui. Nos deux corps en parfaite harmonie, son unie. Je ne tarde pas à me libérer en lui. Je me retire tout en le couvrant de baiser, le tirant vers moi. Je ne cesse de caresser la courbe de ses haches, remontant le long du dos.

-Duo ?

-Hn

-Aishiteru.

Il se bédouine contre moi, fourrant sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

-Me too. Forever Hee-chan.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, toujours aussi indiscipliné. Il s'endort contre moi. Je reste là, à le contempler dormir….Pendant des heures, je le regarde sans que le sommeil ne veuille venir. Je me lève doucement, soucieux de ne pas le réveiller. J'enfile mon boxer, mon jean et une chemise que je ne prend pas le temps de fermer.

Je descend dehors. Le soleil se lève dans quelque heures, j'ai un peu de temps pour prendre l'air. Je marche dans la rue, mais j'ai une étrange impression. Au bout d'une heure de marche, je sens la fatigue venir, mes yeux ayant du mal à rester ouvert. Je suis sur le chemin du retour quand un bras m'attrape par la taille, mettant une main sur ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à répliquer, je suis trop fatigué. Je sens un violent coup sur ma nuque et tout autour de moi devient trouble puis noir.

****

A SUIVRE

Duo: Oo Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ????? Pourquoi chui pas rester avec mon Hee-chan ????

Law: Chai pô ^^0 mais fallait que je trouve un truc

Duo: * air soupçonneux * Un truc ?

Law: Pour la suite ^__________^

Heero: Mais qu'est-ce que tu va lui faire à mon Duo ? * regard très dissuasif *

Law: C'est pô moi qui va lui faire ^^00

Duo: -_-

Heero: * regard noir de la mort qui tue *

Law: Gloups ^^000000000 Laissez moi un review et si j'ai pô trop de boulot je ferais assez vite la suite ^^ KISU


	14. Disparut

****

P'tite note: Oulalala, gros retard dans ce fic -_- Bon, d'abord j'ai eut un gros retard de ma béta, ensuite, j'ai eut un fichu virus dans mon ordi ^^000 Bref, privé d'ordi pendant 2 semaines alors le voili ^^ en express. J'ai pas le temps de faire du cas par cas mais MARCHI à tout ceux qui me laisse un rev' La suite est en cours en feuille de brouillon mais vu le nombre considérable de feuille écrite, je sais pas ce qui arrivera en premier alors ayez pitié de moi et patience ^^00

Kisu à tous & Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Disparut

POV de Heero 

Je me réveille avec une désagréable sensation de froid. Je me relève mais Duo n'est pas à mes côtés, pas plus que dans la pièce ni dans la salle de bain sinon je l'entendrais chanter.

Bizarre, il me laisserait jamais seul comme ça, pas après sa crise de jalousie d'hier. Non pas que je m'en plaint mais….. Je m'habille rapidement et sors en dehors de la chambre pour voir si jamais il serait pas en train de discuter. Je vois deux vampires se bécoter contre l'un des murs du couloir.

-Hey !

Elles me fusillent du regard.

-On t'a pas appris la politesse ?

-Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un homme, celui qui a une tresse.

-Ah ! Duo, il est sorti prendre l'air y'a une heure.

-Tu ne lui suffit peut-tre plus, susurre l'autre avec un petit sourire.

Je la regarde avec mon regard de glace ce qui ne lui plait guère.

-Merci pour l'info.

Et je rentre dans la chambre….. Le soleil est levé depuis 30 minutes, je ne peux donc pas sortir. KUSO ! Mais où es-tu ? " Sortir prendre l'air. " Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui fais plus d'effet, il n'aurait pas été comme cela hier. Raaaaa, je m'embrouille… De toute faon, je suis condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive…….

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

J'ai mal à la nuque. J'arrive à ouvrir mes yeux mais assez péniblement. Celui qui m'a assommé n'y est pas allé de main morte. Shit ! Où est-ce que je suis ??? Je laisse un peu de temps mes yeux pour s'habituer l'environnement et puis j'essaye aussi d'éclaircir mes idées. Je balaye la pièce du regard. 

C'est une sorte de mini chapelle…..Un tombeau plus précisément, pour les riches bien sûr. J'ai les mains ligotées, adossé à la tombe d'un des défunts car en face j'ai un autre cercueil de pierre. Sur ma gauche, il y a une croix géante, enfin, elle doit faire ma taille à peu près et sur ma droite, la porte de sortie qui est entrouverte.

Je sens la fraîcheur de la nuit s'infiltrer par la petite ouverture, un petit vent frais venant caresser mon visage et mon torse. Je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus que mon pantalon. Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Zeck. Enfin…... il s'y serait prit autrement. A moins que…….

-Tiens, notre invité est réveillé, fait une voix qui coupe ma réflexion.

Je relève la tête. Le chinois…..Wufei se dirige vers moi avec son sale petit sourire. Il devrait être mort…... Je vois apparaître non loin derrière lui mon cher et tendre….

-Zeck, quelle bonne surprise, je lâche le plus ironiquement du monde. Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau mec à sauter ?

Mon ex s'approche avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aime pas du tout son sourire.

-Pas vraiment. Je lui ai simplement accordé une seconde chance. ^^

-La chance de me venger, lâche-t-il tout en me fusillant du regard.

Ses deux onyx pourraient me tuer s'ils étaient fait avec des revolvers et encore. ^^ Mais je pense que la suite va moins me plaire car il a tout de même décider de se venger, ce qui n'augure rien de bon. Je peux déjà pas rôtir au soleil car la nuit est devenu maîtresse du ciel. Sauf une mort directe avec un pieu, y'a que trois moyens de me faire souffrir et j'en ai déjà trouvé un.

Zeck s'assoit sur la pierre tombale, en face de moi mais je n'ai droit à aucun repos car Wufei me prend pas le col et me soulève.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir touché à Heero.

-Vraiment ?

Je profite d'être soulevé du sol pour lui administrer un coup de pieds bien placé. Il se courbe sous la douleur et je me retrouve sur la terre ferme. J'ai pas dis que je serais facile mon coco. Mais il reprend vite ses esprits et me pousse en arrière et vu que je suis pas au top, il me plaque assez facilement contre la croix.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le sale enfoiré….. Ma peau me brûle….. Tout mon dos est plaqué contre cet objet infâme. Je m'affaiblis, je ne réagis pas assez vite car Wufei attache mes liens à chaque bout de la croix. Je me retrouve alors comme Jésus-Christ sur sa putain de croix sauf que moi je crame.

Il s'écarte et je peux enfin décollé ma peau déjà bien brûlée de la croix. Ce salaud avait tout prévu…... Il me regarde de haut avec son sourire satisfait tandis que je tire sur mes poignets, m'éloignant de la croix. Mon regard haineux se pose alors sur Zeck qui se contente d'être spectateur, car je sais bien que c'est lui qui lui à tout appris.

-Dis-moi un truc Zeck, je fais avec difficulté. Tu as fait de lui un vampire pour qu'il puisse récupérer Heero ?

-Et pour te récupérer toi, finit-il.

-Tu peux toujours crevé, je fais avec un sourire.

-C'est toi qui va…..

Wufei allait me recoller contre ma copine la croix mais Zeck l'en empêche. Le chinois le fusille du regard pendant que moi je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est plus à mon avantage s'ils ne s'entendent pas.

-Tu as le droit de t'amuser mais en aucun cas de le tuer, répète Zeck.

-Je sais, fit-il en se dégageant et le regard haineux. 

-Et voui, faut pas abîmer la marchandise, je lâche. ^^

Bon, j'ai un bon point, Zeck ne veut pas que je meure. Il est trop choupi ce mec. N'empêche que je vais en profiter. ^^

-Et tu comptes me récupérer comment Zechounet ?

-Tu resteras avec moi car je suis TON seul maître.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour relever ma tête. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens avant de m'embrasser. Je ne peux le repousser, je me contente de subir ses lèvres qui me dégoûtent. Il se retire avec son sale sourire vicieux. Je lui crache au visage ce qui le fait reculer.

-Toujours aussi aimable.

Je le fixe avec mon regard le plus noir. Je le tuerais……………. Dès que je pourrais, je les tuerais tout les deux.

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

La nuit est finalement tombée et je sors à la recherche de mon amant. Si cela se trouve, il est parti chasser pour me faire une surprise. Je vais aller faire un tour au cimetière mais…... Pas seul. Je vais demander à Trowa et Quatre de m'aider. Ce cimetière est tellement grand que j'en ai pour la nuit. On ira plus vite à trois. Je prend un raccourci pour arriver en quelques minutes à l'appartement de Trowa. Les volets sont évidemment fermés. Je monte à l'étage et frappe deux ou trois coups à la porte. J'attend quelques minutes avant de voir un petit blond m'ouvrir.

-Heero !??!

-B'soir Quatre. ^^

Il me fait entrer et je salue Trowa qui est assis dans le fauteuil. Il a deviné que quelque chose m'amenais car il me demande aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

-Notre ? Reprend Quatre un peu méfiant. Pourquoi ?

-Duo a en quelque sorte……. Disparut. Je voudrais fouiller le cimetière mais j'y arriverais jamais tout seul.

-Le cimetière ? Pourquoi le cimetière ? Fait innocemment le blondinet.

-Et bien…. On y est déjà allé pour…….

-Je ne veux pas savoir, réplique-t-il aussitôt avec une grimace.

Je souris face à la tête que fais cet ange blond. Trowa se lève pour nous rejoindre, prenant Quatre dans ses bras.

-Ok, on va t'aider.

Ils prirent leurs manteaux puis nous sortons.

-Quatre, tu resteras avec moi, fit mon meilleur ami.

-Parce que c'est un lieu très fréquenté ?

-Oui, trop, je réponds.

Le petit blond se colle à son amour qui dépose un baiser sur son front. Ca me donne le cafard…. J'espère que tu n'es pas loin Duo…. Puis Trowa me fixe et pose une question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis un petit moment :

-Pourquoi a-t-il disparut ? Il t'a pla...

-Non, je coupe. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Hier, il m'a fait une crise de jalousie et ce matin, il n'étais plus là.

-Etrange…..

-Oui, je rajoute avec une petite voix.

Nous arrivons au cimetière. L'endroit rêvé pour tout les vampires qui sortent s'amuser et pour bien d'autres choses. Ce lieu si sombre, lit des vivants…. Je peux voir Quatre accroché au bras de Trowa.

-Je fais le côté Est et vous deux l'Ouest. 

-Ok. Dans une heure, on se retrouve au milieu. 

Trowa pointe du doigt la croix centrale, dominant toute les tombes et les mausolées. Ils me firent un signe de la main et ils commencèrent leur partie.

Je me promène à travers les tombes, observant tout les êtres qui s'y trouvent. Il y a beaucoup de couples de vampires par ici, hétéro et homo. Mais je ne vois pas Duo. Je marche, cela fait trois quart d'heure que je marche et je ne l'ai pas aperçu, rien. Bordel !!!!! Mais où peut-il être ? Je suis bientôt au niveau de la croix centrale. Je vais finir par y aller directement pour les attendre.

Soudain, un cri empli de douleur déchire la nuit. Les quelques oiseaux qui étaient en ce lieu morbide s'envolent. Mais ce qui me frappe c'est cette voix….. Duo !!! Je commence à courir pour essayer de trouver la source de ce cri. Je marche un peu à l'aveuglette entre les tombes, avec le vague souvenir de ce cri dans mes oreilles. 

J'aperçoit un mausolée clair de l'intérieur. Je me rapproche à pas de loup. Je peux alors distinguer trois voix dont deux que je connais très bien….. Il n'y a aucun doute, Duo est l'intérieur. Je redoute ce que je vais voir mais tant pis. Je m'approche de la porte pour l'entrouvrir...

****

A SUIVRE

Heero: LAAAAAAAAWWWWWW !!!!!!! Décidément, c'est notre fête ou quoi ???

Law: ^__________^

Duo: Veux les TUERRRRRR

Laimë: Nope, tu les tuerais pas ^^

Duo: Mais….. Alors c'est Hee-chan qui va me venger et après pour le remercier je...

Law: STOP !!! Nous ne spoilerons point sur ce fic, alors tait-toi !

Duo: Missanteuh -_-

Heero: Qui te permet de t'en prendre à Duo, toi ?

Laimë: Attention Heero, c'est toujours moi qui est le clavier ^^

Heero: Kuso !

Law: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWwwwww PLIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz ^_________________^

Laimë: Vip, et surtout pour que je garde le clavier ^^

Law: Vouaih, bah ça on verra 

Laimë: Je vais m'arranger pour le garder ^^

Law: C'est ce que tu dis. A +


	15. Un malheur en remplace un autre

****

Titre : Darkness

****

Auteur : Law avec l'aide de son Double : Laimë

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing remixé à la Buffy èé

****

Genre : Romance, Yaoi et Yuri , Fantastique, POV, OCC bien sûr, torture et Death

****

Couples : 1x2, 3x4, 5-1, Z-2 et un nouveau

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas TT J'ai une chance que les vampis G-Boys soit à moi ?

****

P'tite note: Et vip, les miracles existent bien Voili la suite de ce fix, nan nan, vous ne rêvez pas 0 Bon, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va se passer. Je sais que j'ai pô été rapide mais…. Ben… Savourez le car la suite est vraiiiiiment pas pour tout de suite 0000 Gomen neee, mais aimerais en finir d'autre en plus de 2 nouvelles que j'ai commencé -- Bref, que du travaille ! Allez, réponses aux rev'

****

Clôtho : J'espère que la suite va te plaire Je sais, c'est ma nature d'être sadique, faut bien vous torturez vous aussi èé " Pas humain " ? ! Mais suis-je humaine ? Nan 0 Mais pour d'autre raison que l'on passera sous silence ! Mici pour ton rev'

****

Loumiolla : Très vite la suite ? Je crois que là… J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre je me ferais pardonné uu Mici pour ton rev'

****

Yami-Rose1 : Je sais pô si Heero va sauver Duo èé Tu verra bien qui se fait un fricasser de vampires Mici pour ton rev'

****

Carina D : Voili la suite marchi pour le rev'

****

Miaso Girl : Et vip vont passer un sale quart d'heure èé Plus une petite surprise mais je te laisse lire Mici

****

Lu : Je sais Merci pour le chibi rev'

****

Leenaren : Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut que Quatre soit un vampire ! ! ! Il est très bien en calice -- J'suis têtue mais c'est le seul qui restera humain, na ! J'aime bien les vampires En tout cas, mici pour ton rev'

****

Légolia : Je traite Fei comme ça car j'ai une vengeance perso à régler èé De toute façon, c'est mon souffre douleur niark niark ! La voili la suite, Gomen ne pour le retard

****

Makena : Oula ça date 000 J'suis revenu du Paradis depuis un moment lol Maintenant faut annoncer quelque chose à Duo En gros = C'est quand que tu reprend l'ASILE ! ! ! ! ! ! Veut mon Duo môa yy Allez, Kisu ma chirie -

****

ChtiteElfie : lalalalala air innocent Tu vas voir comment ils vont mourir Mais veut pô être mordu par la louve à cause de mon retard Onegaiiiii Gomen neeeee

****

Chirs52 : Nan faut pô tuer mon Duo yy INTERDIT d'y toucher èé Pour raison perso ! mais c'est demi propriété privée ! ! ! ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira vu que… Ben que j'ai mit du temps pour la publié 000 Marchi et Kisuuu

****

Lou : Mici pour ton rev' Gomen ne pour l'attente 0 Je suis contente que cette fic et plaise et voili la suite !

Kisu à tous & Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

Un malheur en remplace un autre

Ou " Vive la loi de Murphy !!! " selon ma béta 0

POV de Heero

Je n'ose pas croire ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux. Mon ex est en train de torturer l'homme que j'aime. Mais il était mort… Duo m'a dit qu'il avait tué Wufei ? ! ? A moins que… je regarde plus attentivement dans le mausolée et je vos un grand blond, ses cheveux lui arrivant à la taille. Zeck… L'ex de mon amant… Il a du transformer Wufei pour plus facilement récupérer Duo. Mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça….

J'ouvre brusquement la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur de pierre. Deux paires d'yeux me fixent avec surprise tandis que mon homme peine pour ne plus être en contact avec la croix.

-Tiens, mon chéri, siffle Wufei avec un grand sourire.

-Je croyais avoir été clair sur ce sujet, je réplique froidement.

-Ah bon !

Il prend un aire innocent mais ses deux onyx ne me lâche pas d'un pouce. Je descend une marche puis deux et je m'arrête en bas du mini escalier. Les deux vampires me fixent, ne se préoccupant même plus de mon amant qui agonise.

-Relâche-le tout de suite, je fais menaçant et sur le point d'exploser.

-Je crains que tu n'ais pas tout compris, commença Zeck.

-Uruseï, je fais en un grognement. [1]

Le grand blond se tait et se contente de me fixer. Il fait bien car là, j'ai une envie de lui exploser la tête à mains nues [2]. Je crois que lui fais un peu peur. Par contre, Wufei m'approche avec sa démarche féline. Autrefois, il me faisait craquer mais là….

Je le laisse avancer d'une pour qu'il soit à ma porté plus facilement et de deux pour voir ce qu'il va faire. Je suis curieux… Mon ex-Chinois se rapproche et me prend par la taille. Mon regard de glace le fusille, mon visage est sans expression. Mais mon corps bouillonne de rage, j'ai envie de le cogner.

-Tu vas pas me dire que ce lâche est ton copain !

-Si, plus que jamais.

Je l'attrape au cou avec ma poigne de fer et je commence à serrer mon étreinte. Il tente de retirer mon bras mais je suis plus fort que lui… ma colère décuple ma force physique. Je le jette comme un paquet de linge sale et il atterrit contre la pierre tombale. Je le martèle de coup de poing bien placé, ne lui laissant ni le temps pour se défendre, ni pour répliquer. Il est bien amoché. Je laisse ma première proie pour me tourner vers l'autre. [3]

Zeck est près de mon amour et lui a déjà détaché un poignet. Il ne m'a même pas vu. Je me rapproche de lui tel un fantôme et lui saisit l'épaule.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Il me regarde avec ses deux pupilles turquoises puis je l'envoie voler à l'autre bout du mausolée. Il va s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur puis retombe lourdement sur le sol.

-Heero…

Je fais volte-face pour voir la main libérée de Duo se tendre vers moi. Je m'accroupis vers lui et je le prend dans mes bras. Sa main libre caresse mon visage.

-Heero, je…

-Chut, ne dit rien.

Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis je défais la corde qui retient prisonnier son autre poignet. Il vient se blottir contre moi. Je constate que son dos est bien brûlé. On y voit la chair sanguinolente et presque les os [4]. Oh Duo ! Je te serre doucement contre moi mais je reporte vite mon attention sur Wufei qui s'est enfin relevé.

-Lâche ce crevard ! Il ne vaut rien ! Je suis meilleur que lui, crie le Chinois.

-URUSEI ! ! ! ! Tu vaut bien moins que lui Wufei ! ! !

Trowa, il faut que tu arrives. Je ne m'en sortirais pas à un contre deux, surtout qu'ils sont énervés et que je dois veiller sur Duo. Il a du mal à tenir seul mais il y arrive quand même, mais au prix de terribles efforts. Je suis face à Zeck et à Wufei. Ils tournent le dos à la porte de sortie.

-Je ne te laisserais pas repartir avec Duo, lâche Zeck avec un regard noir. Il est à moi.

-Non, fit une voix. Il est à moi.

J'entend deux coup, comme quelque chose qui s'enfonce dans la chair. Puis je vois Zeck et Wufei disparaître en un nuage de poussière telle de la cendre. Une fois leur corps de poussière tombé au sol, je vois une jeune fille tenant un pieu en bois dans sa main. Elle est assez grande, le corps musclé à en juger par ses habits qui moulent ses formes. Elle porte un pantalon de cuir noir avec un débardeur rouge. Ses cheveux sont très court et ont la couleur de l'ébène. La lumière de la lune y ajoute des reflets bleutés. [5]

Je la fixe sans bouger. Je jette un regard furtif à Duo qui est allongé, évanoui à cause de la douleur. Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré qu'elle les ait tuer ou bien si je dois me méfier encore plus. Après tout, elle veut Duo. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais je ne lui laisserais à aucun prix mon amour. Kuso ! Trowa, où es-tu ? ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Celle qui te tuera si tu ne me donne pas Duo.

-Tu peux toujours courir, je fais avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer mais tu vas m'y obliger !

-Pourquoi tu m'aurais épargné ? Je suis comme eux, je fais en désignant les deux tas de cendres.

Cette humaine ne sait pas vraiment faire la différence entre humain et vampire on dirait !

-Oh ! Ca change les données

Un long silence parcourut le mausolée pendant que nous nous fixons mutuellement.

-HEY ! Cria une autre voix féminine.

Je vois alors Trowa qui tient contre lui une jeune femme. Elle est plus grande que la première, ses cheveux mi-long sont bouclés. Ils ont la couleur du cuivre. Elle est habillée avec un débardeur noir et un pantalon rouge, tout l'inverse de son homologue. Ses yeux bleu foncé semblent paniqués et regardent désespérément l'autre jeune fille.

-Je crois que maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, fit Trowa.

-Désolé Hildie, murmure la jeune femme.

La brunette me fixe avec rage. Je me contente de lui rendre son regard puis je prend Duo dans mes bras. Je m'avance vers elle qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, son arme toujours à la main.

-As-tu un message à lui faire passer ?

-Dis-lui que Hilde est venu se venger, fit-elle en lançant un regard noir à mon amant.

-Je lui dirais.

Et je le dépasse. Elle se retourne mais pour fixer la jeune fille, toujours en proie à la prise de mon ami. J'arrive vers lui et il me fixe avec ses deux pupilles émeraudes.

-Part, je les retiens, me fait-il.

-Arigatô.

Je sors et je vois Quatre pas loin derrière lui. Je lui fais un signe de la tête et je me dirige vers la sorti du cimetière.

****

POV de Hilde

J'allais presque aboutir à ma vengeance… Grrrrr. Si seulement je savais qui est ce Japonais ! Mais en y réfléchissant, je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça, je veux un combat loyal… Il est plutôt malin.

Je le regarde sortir mais mon attention est centré sur Catherine qui est toujours l'otage de cet homme. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt séduisant mais il n'a pas intérêt à la toucher. Je le dévisage pendant de longues minutes.

-Tu comptes la lâcher quand ?

-Quand Heero sera suffisamment loin.

Il se nomme donc Heero…. C'est intéressant. Mais cette situation ne me plaît pas. Cathy est terrorisée dans les bras de ce vampire. Oui, j'imagine que c'en est un vu qu'il est du côté des deux autres. Mon poing se ressert sur le pieu. Le vampire lève un sourcil en me regardant bouillonner de rage.

-Je ne vais pas la tuer si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, dit-il après un long silence.

-Tu es un vampire, tu tues pour le sang, je réplique sèchement. Vous n'êtes que des monstres…

Il me sourit puis lâche doucement Catherine. Elle descend les marche pour me rejoindre. Je ne lâche pas la créature du regard. Il me sourit puis sort du mausolée. Je suis prise entre deux feu : Le suivre ou pas ? Tant pis, je le suis. Je prend la main de Catherine et l'entraîne dehors. Le vampire est à quelques mètres plus loin, accompagné par un blondinet.

-Hildie ? !

Je cours vers eux suivit par Catherine dont je n'ai toujours pas lâcher la main. Puis je relâche sa main pour essayer de planter mon pieu dans le dos du blond. Une puissante poigne me stoppe à quelques centimètre du dos de ma proie. Il me fait reculer d'un geste puissant. Le grand brun me fixe avec colère, rage…

-Avant d'attaquer, assure-toi que ta proie est bien la bonne.

Son ton est rempli de haine. Comment ça pas la bonne ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il m'attaque. Je me défend comme je peux mais ses coups sont donnés avec fureur et précision. Je crois que j'ai réveillé le monstre qui sommeil en lui. Il réussit à m'attraper par la gorge et me plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Argh ! Ca fait mal ! ! Mais le pire c'est que je sens sa main se resserrer sur ma gorge. Je regarde Catherine qui est plus loin et qui est tétanisée. Le blond que j'ai faillis empaler s'approche du vampire. Il pose sa main sur le bras qui fait étau sur ma gorge.

-Trowa…

Le grand brun qui apparemment s'appelle Trowa me lâche. Je remarque alors que le blond est bien un humain. Je sens une faible aura… J'ai attaqué un humain mais alors pourquoi ils sont ensemble ? ? Le vampire se contente de me lancer un regard noir. Il tient à son petit blond.

-On y va.

Trowa prend la main du petit blond puis ils s'éloignent. J'ai compris… Ce garçon est le calice de ce vampire. Ils ne sont pas rares mais j'en ai jamais rencontrer. Un humain qui accepte de donner son sang à un vampire en échange de sa protection, voir plus… Mais entre ces deux là, c'est plus fort que ça. Un vampire amoureux….C'est mignon !

Bon, je vais pas me laisser trop attendrir. Ils sont du côté de Heero et par conséquent avec ma cible… Duo, je t'aurais… Je me vengerais… Je te ferais subir tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ainsi qu'aux miens.

-Hilde ?

Je me retourne vers Catherine, ses grands yeux bleus me fixent avec inquiétude, angoisse… Je n'aurais pas dû l'amener ici. Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Je dépose un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Pardon Cathy, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui est voulu te suive.

-Mais j'y risque ma vie et je ne veux pas risquer la tienne.

Mon amante se penche pour me regarder tendrement.

-J'ai dit que je te suivrais partout, même si tu allais au bout du monde…

Elle dépose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrasse tendrement, la serrant contre moi. Je l'aime et même si je risque ma vie, je ne risquerais pas la tienne. Même si je dois faire un pacte avec le Diable….

****

POV de Duo

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. J'ai mal de partout et encore plus au dos. Où est-ce que je suis ? Je tente de me relever mais je n'y parviens pas à cause de ma blessure. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule pour me maintenir sur le matelas.

-Heero…

-Chut, ne bouge pas.

Sa voix est douce… il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je vois son beau visage me sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Wufei et Zeck son mort.

-Je le sais, ils sont des vampires.

-Duo, ils sont véritablement mort.

-Hein ? ! Oo Mais comment ? ? ? Tu…

-Et bien… Non.

Je le vois hésitant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

-Heero ?

-Une personne les a tué. Elle m'a donné un message pour toi.

-Lequel ? Je fais très intrigué.

-" Hilde est venu se venger. "

Hilde… Elle a donc finit par me retrouver… Cela s'annonce difficile…. Décidément, après les deux vampires frustrés mégalomanes , l'humaine rancunière et obsédée par les massacres de vampires... J'aime Murphy --... Heero me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Hn ?

-Qui est-elle ?

-Je te le dirais un autre jour. Argh !

-Arrête de bouger, gronde-t-il.

Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je me laisse faire, je suis incapable de faire un mouvement sans qu'une horrible douleur me prenne au dos. Il rompt doucement le baiser. Il reste au-dessus de moi, caressant mon visage avec tendresse.

-Hee-chan…

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, me confie-t-il. Peur de te perdre…

Il enfouit doucement sa tête au creux de mon épaule, se collant avec douceur contre mon corps. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, oubliant cette douleur qui me clou au lit.

-Gomen ne Hee-chan. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

-Mais cette fille…

-Ne t'en fais pas my Angel !

Je dépose un baiser dans son cou tout en lui caressant les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

-Je serais d'aplomb dans quelques jours et je réglerais le problème.

-Hn !

Il parcourt mon cou de baisers papillons. J'aime quand il est comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire à cause de ma blessure. Il parcourt tendrement mon torse.

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

-Il me faut du repos. Mais je te promets de me faire pardonner plus tard, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Il se relève et me fait un grand sourire.

-J'y compte bien.

Il s'empare tendrement de mes lèvres. Je ne risquerais plus jamais ma vie, ni la tienne…. Mon amour… Je vais vite régler mon problème avec cette jeune fille. Hilde… Tu es venue te venger… Comme tu me l'a promis il y a quelques années… Mais est-ce que tu vas pouvoir affronter la vérité ?

****

A SUIVRE

[1] Shi-sama : La ferme, ta gueule en jap

[2] Shi-sama : Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Heero : Rien du tout, c'est pas moi qui écrit la fic.

Shi-sama regarde vers Laimë : ?

Laimë : T'as qu'à dire à Law de me rendre le clavier 

Law-sama : Nope, tu fais déjà assez de dégâts comme ça --

Wufei & Zechs : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf

Shi-sama & Duo : Dommage

[3] Shi-sama : YES !!!! Vas-y mamour !!!! Eclate-lui la tête !!!! Bouffe-le !!! Arrache-lui les cheveux !!!

Law-sama : Ano, c'est fini là ;;;;

Shi-sama paumé dans son délire : Epluche-le et découpe-le en rondelles avec son katana !!!! Fais-en de la bouillie !!!

[4] Duo : Ah ben d'accord ! Quand c'est l'autre bouffon chinois tu récupères le clavier, mais quand c'est moi ça te dérange pas de laisser l'autre folle faire ce qu'elle veut !!!!

Law-sama : Gomen ne Mamour ;;

Laimë : HEY !! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'autre folle ?

Wufei : MAXWELL ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bouffon chinois ?

Shi-sama toujours à fond dedans : Saigne-le à blanc ! Griffe-le, mord-le !! Epile-le à la cire !!!!

L&L : ;;;;;

[5] Shi-sama cligne des yeux : Ben ??? Ca y est ? Ils sont morts, comme ça ! Pfuit ! Et mon massacre alors !!!!!

Laimë grommelle : C'est po ma faute, Law m'a prit le clavier des mains !

Law : TADAM ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo : T'es fière de toi ? !

Law : YES ! ! ! ! !

Laimë : Je peux encore torturer Duo ? ?

Shi-sama : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Law : On verra

Duo : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Hee-chan ! ! ! !

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Law elle est missante avec moi 

Law : Pô du tout auréole sur la tête

Heero : Je vais te…

Law : Tuer ? Attention Heero, tu sais bien ce que je porte allusion à une scène censurée à 3

Shi-sama : Attention Heekoi !!! Pas touche !!!! Sinon je lâche la PGM !!!!

Heero : …

Duo : C'est du chantage --

Law : Nope

Laimë : REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWS ! ! ! !


	16. La Vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dir...

****

Titre : Darkness

****

Auteur : Law avec l'aide de son Double : Laimë

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing remixé à la Buffy èé

****

Genre : Romance, Yaoi et Yuri , Fantastique, POV, OCC bien sûr, torture et Death

****

Couples : 1x2, 3x4, HxC

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas TT J'ai une chance que les vampis G-Boys soit à moi ?

****

P'tite note: Après quelques mois d'attente, voilà la fin Et vip, j'ai décidé de clôturer les aventures de nos G-Boys en vampires car d'une : J'ai plus vraiment d'idée et de deux : Je vais bientôt entrer à la fac et je vais plus avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fic ou originaux ! Déjà que j'en ai pas mal 0000

Laimë : T'es sûre que tu y arriveras ?

Law : A quoi ? !

Laimë : Travailler et pas faire tes fics, car j'te connais tu tiens jamais tes résolutions !

Law : Laisse moi au moins un espoir, saleté !

Laimë :

Donc, je vais clôturer cette fic, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée vienne ou… Ben elle sera définitivement finie. De toute façon, elle avait pas vraiment de fin celle-ci. 0 Pas comme certaines qu'il faudrait que je continue. -- Allez, je m'étends pas plus et je réponds aux rev' avant que le dernier chapitre ne commence.

****

Leen : Et vip, Wu est toujours le méchant. èé C'est que j'ai une dent contre lui et c'est pire depuis que Makena l'a lâché à mes trousses. 000 Pour l'histoire de la vengeance, tu vas le savoir. Mici pour le rev'

****

Yami-Rose 1 : J'ai jamais dit que je leur faciliterais la vie. èé Tu verras bien ce que Hildie veut à Duo. Mici

****

Makena : Tu vas bientôt le savoir ce qu'il y a entre Duo et Hilde ! Pis ça fait depuis le début des vacs que tu le dis ! On est à la fin des vacs et… T'as toujours rien fait. 00 Bon, j't'en veux pô ! Je suis assez occupée avec mes fics et originaux. Kisu ma chirie et marchi pour le rev'

****

Chris52 : Mici de pas me torturer après je pourrais plus écrire. Et pis… Depuis quand on me torture ?!!!! J't'aurais bien puni en ne mettant pas la suite ! Allez, mici pour le rev'. Kisu !

Bonne lecture.

****

Darkness

La Vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire

****

POV de Duo

Je me suis rapidement remis de mes blessures. Heureusement car je n'ai pas vraiment envie de laisser traîner cette histoire. Hilde va devoir affronter la vérité et je risque peut-être d'y laisser ma vie ! Ça dépend si elle a progressé ou non ! Je me tourne vers Heero qui semble encore dormir. Je dépose un baiser sur son nez.

-Hn ?!

Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

-Good morning my angel !

-Ohayô.

Il a déjà les yeux qui pétillent. Mon japonais se rapproche félinement de moi et se place au-dessus de moi, venant s'emparer de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou doré, le serrant tendrement contre moi. Mais je devine que cette tendresse a pour but de me faire parler à propos de Hilde. Il finit par relâcher mes lèvres.

-Tu dois me parler de quelque chose, môssieur le cachottier !

-Il me semblait bien, fis-je avec ironie.

-Duo, râle-t-il.

-Yes ! Je vais tout te dire si tu me promets une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes durant notre affrontement, fis-je d'un ton sévère.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Tu le feras, ok ?!

-Ok, capitule-t-il à ma grande satisfaction.

Je prend son fin visage entre mes mains et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois le lui dire avant que je l'affronte et cela aura un sens pour lui de voir son amant tenter de se faire réduire en poussière.

-Je t'aime, je lui murmure. 1

-Moi aussi boku no tenshi.

Il se serre contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je caresse doucement sa chevelure rebelle.

-J'ai connu Hilde avant de venir dans cette ville, je raconte. C'est une jeune fille merveilleuse et… Je l'appréciais beaucoup, bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore que j'étais un vampire.

-En gros tu t'es lié d'amitié avec une simple humaine !

-Yes ! Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait du caractère et n'était pas aussi stupide que la moitié des hommes. Elle me tenait tête, elle avait même un sacré répondant, je dis en riant.

Je sens sa main caresser mon torse dans un petit mouvement nerveux. Je le blesse en disant cela mais il faut bien qu'il comprenne. J'ai quand même eu une longue vie avant lui, même si elle est plus passionnante depuis son arrivée ! Je referme mes bras autour de lui pour le rassurer et je continue mon récit.

-Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Hilde, bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais posée la question de mes " étranges habitudes ". Car je ne pouvais la voir que la nuit…

-Pourquoi elle t'en veut ?

-Parce que j'ai tué ses parents, je réponds.

-Oh ! Je comprends….

-Hn, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Elle ne sait pas la raison qui m'a poussé à les tuer !

-Il te faut une raison autre que te nourrir pour tuer ?

-Pour elle, non. Pour moi, j'ai eu une autre raison. Disons que je l'aimais bien et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle finisse dans un labo.

-Un labo ?!

Mon amant répétait ces mots tout en se redressant, me fixant avec curiosité. Je lui souris puis je lui explique :

-Ses parents allaient la vendre à une association qui prétend tuer les créatures de l'ombre tels que nous les vampires. Cette association s'appelle OZ. J'ai appris que cette association tentait de créer des vampires pour les contrôler et s'en servir d'armes contre nous.

-Ses parents voulaient la vendre pour qu'elle soit un cobaye, résume Heero frissonnant un peu à cette idée.

-Yes. Je n'avais pas envie de voir celle que je considérais comme une amie devenir un hybride raté et voué à la mort.

-Tu as tué ses parents pour la sauver, alors pourquoi…

-Elle ne le sait pas. Elle n'a jamais su ce que ses parents lui avait réservé comme sort et j'ai préféré qu'elle me déteste plutôt que de la retrouver dans un état pitoyable.

-Hn.

-Voilà, tu sais tout et ce soir, je vais devoir le lui dire !

-Tu vas vraiment…

-Yes ! Elle doit savoir la vérité !

****

POV de Heero

J'ai un pincement au cœur à l'entendre parler comme ça. On dirait qu'il est prêt à mourir si c'est ce qui doit arriver. Je le regarde, les yeux confus. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je le lui interdis. Je m'empare de ses lèvres, les léchant comme si c'était la dernière fois, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Je relâche ses lèvres.

-Je t'interdis de m'abandonner, je murmure.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas... du moins je l'espère my angel.

Il me serre contre lui. Cette douce étreinte me semble traîtresse. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'ai l'interdiction de me mêler à leur affrontement. Je me love contre lui, profitant de cet instant de paix avant la tempête. 2

-On devrait se préparer, ne ?

-Ais pô envie, je gronde.

-Je sais my angel mais il faut bien que je la trouve !

-Hn, je bougonne.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front puis me relève. Il va s'habiller, prenant un t-shirt noir qui moule son corps parfait et un pantalon un peu large à la base. Ça me donnerait presque envie de les lui retirer mais il ne semble pas prêt à jouer avec moi ! Après… S'il est toujours là. Nan ! Je dois pas penser comme ça ! Le négatif attire le négatif ! Il va survivre, c'est qu'une simple humaine !

Je me lève à contre-cœur et m'habille de mon éternel jean et je met une chemise blanche que je ne ferme pas en entier. Duo se rapproche de moi avec un air de félin affamé. Il se colle contre moi.

-Tu es à croquer, susurre-t-il.

-Je préférais que tu me croques plutôt que tu sortes !

-T'inquiète, je te croquerais au retour !

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux. Il me prend la main et me tire dehors. Je le suis, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Au cimetière, c'est le meilleur terrain de chasse pour quelqu'un qui tue les vampires.

-Tu crois qu'elle y sera ?

-Oh que oui !

Il a l'air sûr de lui. Je le suis dans les ruelles toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres.

****

POV de Hilde

Avec Catherine, on est allées au cimetière. Je ne lui ai pas donné de rendez-vous mais il saura où me trouver. Et puis, je vais m'exercer un peu avec ce que j'ai sous la main. Certains vampires sont parfois plus stupides que les hommes, un peu comme mon adversaire.

Catherine est en haut d'une tombe car il a tenté de s'en prendre à elle. Je lui donne un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire et cela le fait voltiger sur un autre caveau mais ce con se réceptionne avec perfection.

-Tu es plutôt douée la gosse, ricane-t-il.

Une gosse ? Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la gosse ! Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres et je lui tourne le dos, comme s'il ne m'excitait plus.

-Cathy, passe moi le cadeau !

-Ok !

Elle me jette quelque chose alors que je sens qu'il s'énerve. Un bruissement de tissu puis je me retourne. Le vampire me fonce droit dessus, la rage au ventre. Je tire avec mon arbalète, caché sur mon poignet. Il se stoppe net puis arrache la fléchette que j'ai planté dans son épaule.

-Tu croyais m'avoir avec ça ! Fit-il avec un ricanement diabolique.

-Ouais !

J'arme rapidement mon arbalète avec ce que m'a jeté Cathy et je tire. Droit dans le cœur mort de ma victime.

-Que... ?

Une petite fumée s'échappe de ses lèvres comme s'il fumait. Il touche sa poitrine qui prend feu de l'intérieur.

-Mon cadeau te plaît ?! Une zolie fiole d'eau bénite !

Le vampire panique et explose peu après. Pitoyable ! Et c'est çA, les êtres supérieurs aux humains ? Laissez-moi rire. Je me tourne vers Cathy et lui sourit.

-Tu peux descendre maintenant.

Elle hoche la tête puis descend de son perchoir avec mon sac à dos. Je me rapproche d'elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

-Merci, je murmure.

Je m'étire les muscles puis je me tourne, scrutant l'horizon de pierres tombales.

-Il va venir ?

-Bien sûr ! Il ne rate jamais un rendez-vous !

-Surtout avec une jolie fille !

Je me retourne à cette voix ! Il est là !!! Duo est à quelques pas de nous, apparu juste derrière un mausolée. A ses côtés, il y a le brun de l'autre jour… Heero si je m'en souviens bien ! Je me place automatiquement devant Catherine et le fusille du regard.

-Toujours aussi charmant ton accueil !

-Un tueur n'en mérite pas d'autres !

-Raaah ! Toujours la même rengaine contre le méchant !

-Et voui, ça n'a pas changé, je réponds du tac au tac.

Nos regards se croisent, le sien est amusé et le mien brûle du feu de la vengeance. Je le quitte un instant du regard pour regarder mon amante, terrifiée.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai donné ! Je lui murmure.

Et sur ses mots, je m'élance sur ma proie. Il s'était déjà avancé vers moi, certainement pour ne pas impliquer l'autre vampire. Je lui décoche un rude coup de pied mais il le pare et je reprends de plus bel avec mes poings et mes pieds mais sa vitesse étant supérieure à la mienne… Il pare tous mes coups !

-Grrr !!!

Je donne toute ma puissance dans ce coup porté à la tête mais il le bloque, sauf que cette fois, il ne lâche pas ma jambe.

-Tu as finis de jouer ?

-Je ne fais que commencer !

Il m'attrape solidement la jambe et m'envoie valser contre une pierre tombale qui se casse sous le choc.

-Hilde !!!!

Je fais un rapidement mouvement de la main en direction de la voix de mon amante, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas venir. Je rouvre les yeux et peux la voir au loin, les yeux grands écarquillés par l'angoisse et la peur.

****

POV de Catherine

Le combat démarre à peine et la violence fait déjà rage. Je sais bien que son désir de se venger est grand mais… J'ai si peur pour elle. Je lui ais promis de me tenir à l'écart mais à l'instant où je la vois projetée contre la pierre tombale, je romps cette dure promesse. Je vais pour aller vers elle après avoir lâché un cri de peur.

Elle me fait signe de ne pas approcher, mais au prix de quels efforts ?! Cela me fait si mal de la voir dans cet état.

-Hildie...

Puis je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je me retourne et je vois le vampire qui accompagne son ennemi.

-Vous ?! Je fais avec rage et peur.

Je vais pour lever mon pieu, c'est la seule arme que j'ai mais je ne sais même pas m'en servir. Le vampire l'arrête en attrapant mon poignet tremblant.

-Pitié, je…

-Je ne te ferais rien, dit-il d'une voix atone qui me surprend.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Il ne va pas tenter de me tuer ?!

-Vous… Vous accompagnez Duo ?

-Oui.

Son regard se dirige vers le vampire à la natte. Je le regarde. Ses yeux semblent inquiets au sujet de ce vampire. Se ferait-il du souci comme l'autre jour ? Peut-être est-il tout simplement son compagnon. Il relâche mon poignet et je regarde anxieusement vers mon amour.

****

POV de Hilde

Je remarque que Catherine est pas loin de Heero mais ce qu'il a fait m'a échappé. Il reste juste à ses côtés ?! Je me relève du mieux que je peux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

-Rien du tout !

-Tu n'es qu'un tueur et ta seule sentence sera la mort, je crie.

Duo me regarde avec un air désolé.

-Tu ne m'auras pas ! Je crie avec rage et fureur.

Je me jette sur lui malgré mes douleurs. Je l'assomme de coups qu'il pare avec une facilité déconcertante. Grrr, je vais quand même réussir, je vais… Il me donne un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre et me fait reculer contre le mur de je ne sais quoi. Je crache du sang tellement j'ai mal au ventre. Je suis mal barrée.

-Maintenant que tu es calmée, tu vas m'écouter ! Dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Je le défis du regard malgré que je sois en position d'infériorité.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Je t'immobiliserais !

Je le regarde avec curiosité. Je me demande ce qu'il a à me dire... Une confession ? Un remords ? Nan, les vampires n'ont jamais de remords !

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tué mes parents, je dis d'un ton aussi tranchant que le sien.

Il esquisse un sourire, comme s'il avait attendu ma question.

-Pour te sauver la vie, répondit-il calmement.

-Tu mens !!!

-Non. Ils avaient pour projet de te vendre à OZ afin que tu sois une expérience. Tes parents ne t'aimaient pas beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai pu écouter. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu subisses cela.

Ils… Non, c'est impossible…

-TU MENS !!!!!

-Je sais que la vérité est dure mais c'est la vérité ! Tu as le choix de ne pas me croire mais je ne tiens pas à me battre contre quelqu'un que je considère comme mon amie.

-Une amie ?! Tu n'es qu'un menteur Duo, un sale vampire qui n'attend qu'une chose !

-Te tuer ?!

Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras à ma grande surprise. Il ne me serre pas trop à cause de mes blessures.

-Choisis !

Ce simple mot raisonne. Il met sa vie entre mes mains. Je… Je peux le tuer sans qu'il oppose de résistance… J'ai du mal à tout connecter !

-Duo, je murmure. Tu me jures que c'est la vérité ?

-Je te le jure sur ce qui m'est de plus précieux, sur mon Heero, ajoute-t-il.

Je resserre mes doigts dans son t-shirt. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je… Je laisse tomber mon pieu et je désarme mon arbalète.

-Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

-Je te le devais !

Je me recule pour le regarder. Je vois que son regard et sincère, comme autrefois. Il ne m'a jamais trahi et moi… J'ai un peu honte mais peut-être qu'il a fait en sorte que je le haïsse pour taire cette douloureuse tragédie. Je vois Cathy s'approcher.

-Hilde ?

Je lui souris avant de m'écrouler à terre. Enfin, j'ai pas le temps d'atteindre le sol car Duo me réceptionne et me pose à terre. Mon amante vient auprès de moi et constate toutes mes blessures.

-Tu aurais pu retenir tes coups, je dis en rigolant face à la tête de la rousse.

-C'est toi qui l'a cherché !

****

POV de Duo

Je suis content qu'elle ait appris la vérité et heureux de ne pas perdre une amie. Je sens deux bras enserrer ma taille et un menton se poser sur mon épaule.

-Vous avez fini de vous faire la guerre ?

-Je crois...

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Hilde.

-Oui.

Elle me sourit doucement. Je l'ai pas gâtée mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour la calmer ! La rousse panse quelques blessures avec une trousse de secours se trouvant dans le sac à dos qu'elle avait avec elle.

-Maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Vivre ma vie à fond avec mon bébé !

-Hilde, gronde la rousse.

Celle-ci sourit à l'intention de son amante. Elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je vais profiter de l'éternité avec mon Hee-chan ! Bonne chance Hildie !

Je lui adresse un grand sourire puis je me retourne vers Heero et lui prend la main d'autorité pour qu'on parte. Je m'éloigne. Je sais que maintenant elle mènera une vie plus paisible sans attenter aux jours de celle qu'elle chérit. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions !

-Tu vas vraiment la laisser en liberté ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Heero. C'est une amie !

-Je l'espère.

Il me dépasse et me prend par la taille.

-J'ai une petite faim, pas toi ?

Son ton est amusé et il me sourit.

-Yes…

Je mords sa lèvre supérieure avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Dorénavant plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

****

FIN.

1 Pô évident d'écrire avec une seule main et de faire les scans de LD de my angel -- Et c'est ainsi depuis le début et ça va continuer TT

2 Enfin, ai fini de scanner ! C'est pô trop tôt TT

Law : FINI

Laimë : Elle est bateau ta fin !

Law : 0 En avais pas d'autre !

Shi : Tu aurais pu mieux creuser ta petite cervelle pour la phrase de fin.

Law : Mais j'en ai plein en cours. 

Shi : Raison de plus attrape Law pour l'attacher à sa chaise Continue les autres maintenant èé

Law : TASUKETE !!!!!

Laimë : Tant pis pour toi, t'avais qu'à me laisser terminer la fic sur un bô massacre bien sanguinolent. ReviewS !!!


End file.
